Pokemon Pairings
by matthewpowel
Summary: Trying to look for your favorite pairings is over. Pokémon Pairings takes almost any request, as long as it doesn't violate rules in the Introduction. If you just made a crack ship, request it to this story and surely it is soon to happen. Let the shipping begin! (Image from the Anime Snake Pokemon Gallery, and I don't own Pokemon either)
1. Introduction

An audience full of viewers and trainers are chatting, wondering what is going.

A raven-haired trainer in a blue bouse and a black shirt and a Pikachu on his shoulder ran on the stage all of the audience were looking at. The trainer and the Pikachu looked unusually happy.

"What's up, everybody? My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my buddy Pikachu!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu chimed, happily.

The audience stopped chatting immediately and faced Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu, wondering what the heck was going on.

"I am happy to announce the new series, "Pokemon Pairings"! It's a story series including ANY sort of couple. Not even a couple which is exactly heard of like Amourshipping or Pokeshipping! It could go from May x Wally to Luxray x Manectric! Matthew here will now explain the rules!"

Matthew then walked to Ash's side. "Hey, everyone! We're currently asking for suggestions for love stories! The pairings have to be male and female. No human and Pokemon stories, unless it's Ash and Latias!

Ash sighed. "I don't agree with that rule..." he grumbled.

"Anyway," Matthew continued, ignoring Ash. "Try to be creative! People get bored of seeing Ash and Serena or Ash and Misty together all the time! Well, that's all! Good bye and good night!"

And with that, Matthew walked off, thinking about what his viewers would suggest to him...


	2. Ash x Lisia: ExciteShipping

**Author's notes: This pairing I've never heard of before, but it's a VERY good idea. I'm sad I didn't think of it myself. FULL MARKS TO YOU, RhoombaWhack! Anyway, here's that story. I've got two other requests I need to do, but I'll start on this one.**

 _Ash: 16_

 _Lisia: 19_

Ash sat in the audience with his Pikachu, smiling at the performance he was watching right now. It reminded him of Elisa, from the Unova Region.

A lively Altaria was flying all around the stage, leaving stars behind it, and a beautiful girl with green hair and white fluffy clothes spinning in the middle, with a very happy smile on her face.

A guy who looked like a Richy Boy was watching her backstage with a female Machoke, alongside a boy who couldn't be any older than 10, wearing a green hat, an orangey-red shirt, a green backpack, and a Sceptile leaning its elbow on the boy's shoulder.

"Now Altaria, finish off with Dragonbreath!" commanded the girl. The Altaria happily obeyed and breathed out a series of green dragon dust, it disppearing into white stars.

After the show ended, the girl jumped off the stage with her Altaria, into the the crowd of Uproaring applause.

"Lisia, you rock!" shouted several boys, clapping and jumping.

"Who needs backstage passes! I'm going to pick randomly who will go backstage with me!" Lisia shouted out eagerly.

Lisia decided to choose the old fashion way, eeney meeney miney mo, which was a little hard, looking at the tens of people rushing at the front, hoping they will get picked.

Lisia ended up ending on Ash, the trainer crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"You! The raven-haired trainer with his Pikachu!" Lisia grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him to backstage. It was hard for Pikachu to keep its grip.

Ash ended up looking around Lisia's makeup room; he was pretty amazed by what he saw. It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as...Ash's heart thumped as he thought that, while turning his head to Lisia.

"You're a pretty lucky trainer, sir! Not just anyone gets to get pulled into my makeup room!" Lisia found herself blushing, her face feeling pretty hot, but not as hot as...

Lisia stopped at that thought when she fixed her eyes on Ash' were a beautiful brown colour, like cocoa.

"So um, I'm Lisia, and this is my partner!" she said to Ash, to break up the awkward silence.

"Ali!" the Altaria charmed.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and this is my partner Pikachu!"

"Pallet Town? That's explains it! Is your Pikachu a female? Because I've got a girl for that!"

The Altaria handed her a magazine full of Cosplay Pikachu pictures. Pikachu started to blush in embarrassment. This reminded him of the Pikachu in Dawn's magazine.

"My Pikachu's a male," chuckled Ash nervously.

"I liked your performance, Lisia. I have two friends who are co-ordinators, and you could give them a run for their money.

"Are they both girls?" Lisia blurted out that question, nervously. _Could it be that, I like Ash?_

Ash scratched his head and Pikachu scratched his. "Yeah," he said, confused. "Why?"

"No wonder, you're so cute I bet you have lots of girls..." she blurted out! She jumped and wanted to kick herself. _Very subtle, Lisia!_ she told herself.

Ash blushed and rubbed his finger against his nose, what he always does when he gets nervous, but he seems to only do it around girls.

Ash suddenly got a text message.

"ash, scottie can't seem to master his sceptiles new evolution

he needs you charizard and your sceptile to help him

come down here ASAP, i would teach him, but he's giving me a headache"

Alain

"Aw man, I gotta go!" Ash sighs, and he runs over to the Pokemon Center to get his Sceptile and Charizard

brought over.

But suddenly, Lisia grabs his hand with puppy eyes.

Ash stops rushing and looks at Lisia straight in the eyes.

"What?" Ash asks. But then Lisia held both of his hand, and leaned in for a kiss. She locked her lips on Ash's and closed her eyes, smiling innocently. Ash closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Pikachu and the Altaria both hugged, while crying at the romantic moment, with tears of joy.

Lisia broke the kiss to say, "Meet me right here after you're done," she said, smiling.

Ash nodded, his smile as big as hers, and ran off, his Pikachu going after him.

"Well Ali, I think I have a boyfriend."

"Ali!" Ali replies, in approval.


	3. Ash x Aria: KalosKingShipping

**Good news! It's possible I might be posting stories every day, we might just have to see. And RhommbaWhack, can I just say that you're outdoing yourself with these ideas.**

 _Ash: 19_

 _Aria: 21_

"Now Greninja, use Hydro Pump!" Ash's Greninja let out an outburst of a strong force of water at the opponent's Delphox. That opponent was none other than Kalos Queen Aria.

"Delphox, counter that with Flamethrower!" Delphox got out a twig and an outburst of strong flames came out, smashing against Greninja's Hydro Pump.

Luckily for Aria, Delphox outleveled Greninja and the Flamethrower won.

"Greninja is unable to batte! Delphox wins, and the match goes to Aria!"

Ash walked to his Greninja and kneeled down. "Greninja, are you alright?"

Greninja bent his back up to face Ash. "Gre...nin..." he replied, which of course meant he was trying to tell Ash that "he thinks so".

Ash sent Greninja back to his Pokeball. "Thanks for the battle, Aria. I learnt a lot from it."

Ash made his way to the Pokemon Center, but Aria got in his way.

"Ash, I'll take care of your Pokemon for you," she smiled, as she got some medicine out of her handbag and sprayed it on Greninja's Pokeball.

"Aria, thanks," Ash said, giving Aria all his Pokeballs. "Meet me at the Pokemon Center," Aria said, as she ran to somewhere she could take care of them.

As Aria borrowed all the Pokemon on his team, including Pikachu, Ash couldn't train. He just sat their, deep into thought. But then stopped thinking as he felt a sudden thumping inside his heart.

 _I've been doing that all day while I talked to Aria_ he thought, while blushing. _Could it be that..I like her?_

Several minutes later, they both met at the Pokemon Center.

"Here are your Pokemon, Ash," she said, while giving Ash's Pokeballs and Pikachu to him.

Pikachu happily jumped on Ash's shoulder, and Ash chuckled while looking at a certain Pokeball before taking it.

"Go, Charizard!" Charizard got send out, letting out a loud and powerful, "CHARRRRR!" causing several kids nearby to say, "Cool!"

"I gotta go back to Viola's gym. She asked for a rematch," Ash smiled as he got on Charizard back.

"Wait, Ash!" Aria got on Charizard's back, carefully avoiding the flame although being distracted by Ash's cute face and passion.

"Let me come with you. Clearly you won that battle, so I want to study the battle carefully and see if I can use your strategies in my battles! And I might even use it in my performances!"

 _She reminds me of Scottie_ Ash chuckled to himself. Ash agreed to let Aria on. "Now Charizard, use Fly!"

Charizard's wings spread out, then Charizard launched up into the sky, flying to that very gym.

Ash was suddenly distracted looking ahead of him as Aria kissed him on the cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder, holding his arm.

Ash smiles and leaned his head on hers, the newly formed couple watching the beautiful view.


	4. Brendan x Zinnia: DeltaRubyShipping

**Thanks to Rings of fire for suggesting this couple. I'm a fan of this couple myself. And BTW, I will NOT be doing legendary couples, unless they ACTUALLY have a gender. Yes, Sylphshipping is out. Sorry. But anyway, enjoy! You won't have to wait long for these stories, but keep the suggestions coming, or I'm gonna run out of business! XD**

 _Brendan: 19_

 _Zinnia: 25_

"Now Salamence, use Flamethrower!" Salamence fired its powerful Flamethrower against the Mega Sceptile.

"Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse!" As fire type moves weren't very effective against dragon types, Sceptile's Dragon Pulse won, and saved the fight for it and its trainer, Brendan.

Brendan rushed to the middle of the arena to shake Zinnia's hand. "Good fight, Zinnia," he smiles.

"You're not so bad yourself," chuckled Zinnia, happily shaking his hand back. The audience cheered at that awesome sportsmanship example Zinnia and Brendan were pulling.

"We will take a break until the next round of the Hoenn League!" The screen showed the Brendan was up against a person named Joris, whose partner was a Kangaskhan.

When Brendan finished eating, he was going to go into the hot spring when he saw Zinnia, sitting on a chair without a table, looking a bit down.

Brendan carried his chair and sat with Zinnia. "Zinnia, are you okay?" he asked with great concern.

Zinnia looked at Brendan and forced a smile, but it was no use. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

Brendan saw how she was trying to force a smile, but they both knew he was no fool and he put his arm around Zinnia.

Zinnia started to smile, and she suddenly felt more confident to tell him how she was feeling.

Zinnia petted her Whismur as she looked at Brendan in the eyes. "It's just that, when I became the Lorekeeper, I've still wanted to remain an ordinary trainer. Winning gyms and registering for the League make me feel like an ordinary trainer.

Brendan suddenly felt guilty for defeating Zinnia. "Sorry, Zinnia," he said with a frown.

Zinnia again let out a little smile. "It's okay. Besides, I shouldn't expect to defeat you, you're too strong."

Zinnia's compliment made Brendan blush a little. "Well I'm going to go check out the hot spring, I hope you don't mind cheering with me in the next round."

Zinnia smiled as Brendan run into the changing room. She suddenly felt a thumping inside her. It sounded like a heartbeat, but faster. _What is this? Am I..in love? With Brendan?_

As Brendan came inside in his shorts, several hot girls looked at him in affection and Zinnia walked towards him, looking at his 5-pack abs.

"Wow, Brendan, you have a hot body," she blurted out. She heard what she just said and put her hands over her mouth and her face turned red in embarrassment. All the girls did a facepalm and even the Whismurr looked embarrassed. Though clearly feeling humiliated, she chuckled to herself at the un-intended pun.

"Thanks, Zinnia," he replied, blushing. He went into the changing room to change and dry off.

As he came out, the announcer announced the next round to start. There was Joris, with her Kangaskhan.

"Good luck, Brendan," she said, but then she went up close to Brendan, put her hand on his cheek then kissed him on the lips for a while, then smiled as Brendan walked to the arena.

 _I wonder how long she's been waiting for that_ thought Brendan while smiling.


	5. Ash x Marina: MuchWaterShipping

**Okay, so there were two votes for Ash x Marina, so I have no choice but to do it. These are good ideas guys, but how about you vote for something other than Ash and a girl? I'm already working on Mightyena x Liepard. And I did Brendan x Zinnia today too.**

 _Ash: 19_

 _Marina: 23_

"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam!" Ace Trainer Dallas was battling everyone's favorite trainer, Ash.

"Greninja, counter it with Hydro Pump!" Greninja let an outburst of strong water against the Hyper Beam, the collision being a tie.

They were battling near a river, and a familiar girl with blue and a yellow shirt was rowing towards our hero, in search for new water type Pokemon. An also familiar Tentacruel was swimming alongside her boat.

"Hey look, Tentacreul! It's Ash!"

Tentacruel looked to where its trainer was looking, to see Ash and his Greninja taking out Snorlax without sweat.

The trainer quickly jumped out of her boat carrying her Tentacruel to greet Ash as Dallas gave him his prize money.

"Ash, long time no see!" the trainer smiled, and Ash turned to face her.

"Marina! Fancy meeting you here! Caught any water types lately?

"No..." Marina suddenly frowned, but that frown turned Topsy-Turvey has she saw Greninja, looking at her curiously.

"Is that a water Pokemon?!" Marina exclaimed, fully examining Greninja and its looks.

"Yep, my newest one," Ash replied, proudly, standing on his tip-toes like a mayor clearing his throat.

"That's so awesome!" Marina shouted, while lifting the end of Greninja's long tongue. It was clear Greninja was getting annoyed.

"You gotta battle me! My Psyduck evolved and I wanted to fully study your Pokemon's moves!" Ash nodded and they both went over to a battle arena.

"Study Golduck's attacks carefully, Greninja!" Ash ordered. Greninja nodded and clutched its fists and narrowed its eyes.

"Greninja? Then that must be a Water and Fighting type! I wonder if Ash has a Poliwrath too! Now Golduck, use Psychic and put that ninja out of its misery!"

Golduck put up a clawnail as it glew, Golduck surrounding Greninja with blue, psychic energy. Strange to both Marina and Golduck, it didn't effect Greninja. Greninja suddenly had a huge grin on its face.

"Wha...but how?! Is this an Inverse Battle?!" she gasped, searching for answers.

"Nope, Greninja is actually part Dark type!" Ash laughed, his Greninja looking back at him and giving him the thumbs up.

"Oh, alright then! Golduck use Hyper Beam!"

Golduck let out an outburst of yellow energy from its bindi at Greninja.

"Use Mat Block!" Ash commanded.

"What the heck is Mat Block?!" Marina questioned, scratching her head, Golduck also scratching its.

Greninja spawned a thin mat and flipped it up with its foot, protecting Greninja from the powerful Hyper Beam.

"Mat Block is just any old Protect!" Ash chuckled, feeling pretty confidant.

"Oooh, so you learnt a new move!" Marina mocked, getting pretty cocky. "Now Golduck, use Hydro Pump!"

"Use Hydro Pump back!" Ash shouted, as Greninja countered Golduck's attack with its powerful Hydro Pump.

After a while of colliding, Golduck fainted!

"I won!" Ash shouted, spranging up, and Greninja high-fiving Ash.

Marina ran up to Ash and Greninja and jumped up and down, her cockiness disappearing completely like it was 3 turns after a Perish Song.

"Ash, that was AMAZING! I'm going to catch some water Pokemon like that one, then I'll be unstoppable!"

"Ha ha, you wish!" Ash giggled, HIS cockiness kicking in a little.

"Well I'm going to find some water Pokemon. Thanks for the great battle, Ash!"

Before the raven-haired trainer could respond, the blue-haired trainer hugged Ash tightly, then kissed him on the cheek before running back into the river. Before catching up with its trainer, Tentacool turned back and winked at Ash.

Ash touched his cheek and smiled. "Marina, wait!"


	6. Liepard x Mightyena: DarkEmoShipping

**I've been wanted to do this in a while, since it was a suggestion in my "Introduction", but I've just got so caught up in my other suggestions. Well, enjoy.**

 _Liepard: 18, Female_

 _Mightyena: 18, Male_

"ARRGHHH!" Liepard was knocked back into the ground by a powerful Flamethrower attack.

"Nrrghh...stop..." Liepard moaned as she just barely managed to stand up.

All the Zoroark surrounded her and narrowed their eyes.

"This one is weak. Let's just finish her off," quoted the chief, who was the only one holding a Focus Sash.

All the Zoroark were preparing their Night Slash, but just as they charged at Liepard, one single Shadow Ball came out of nowhere and knocked out all of the Zoroark with great accuracy.

The mysterious Shadow Ball user got in front of Liepard, who was staring at him with big, shining eyes.

"Don't just lie there, you bunch of idiots! Get 'em!" commanded the chief with overwhelming anger.

The Zoroak got up and used their Night Slash once more, and the mysterious Pokemon used a powerful Sucker Punch, landing a critical hit.

"Let's run," he whispered to Liepard. She ran with the mysterious Pokemon, still looking at said Pokemon curiously, then started to blush.

They suddenly stopped at a lovely, roomy place, where they could see a Riolu played with a Zorua, a Kakuna telling a Metapod jokes, and a Stoutland smiling at the mysterious Pokemon, said Pokemon smiling at the Stoutland back.

"Good to have you back, Mightyena. Who's the sweet arm candy?" he asked, jokingly.

"I-I'm Liepard..." Liepard stattered, STILL looking at Mightyena.

"I see. Well, mi casa es tu casa," Stoutland smiles, not noticing that Liepard was staring at Mightyena. Stoutland went to be the referee to a friendly battle between a Froakie and a Fennekin.

"Soooo...do you like it?" Mightyena questioned, turning to face Liepard.

"Y-yeah, I do like you..." Liepard blurted out, her eyes widening after realizing what she just said.

"Hmm?" Mightyena said, tilting his head in Confusion.

"I-I mean..I..do..l-like it..." Liepard stuttered, but they both knew Mightyena was no Psyduck, he knew what he heard.

However, to Liepard's amazement, Mightyena crawled up against Liepard, he putting his claw under Liepard's chin, and pressing his lips against hers.

They both closed there eyes and enjoyed the kiss. As they broke the kiss for air, they both wrapped their tails around each others, and walked to the crowded battle between Fennekin and Froakie.


	7. Whitney x Ethan: RolloutShipping

**Rings of fire suggested that I do this and it's not a bad idea. BTW, your dabble story was pretty awesome.**

 _Ethan: 19_

 _Whitney: 24_

Ethan was walking home after another successful rematch against Lance the Champion.

As Ethan opened the door, the living room was decorated.

Before he could say anything about it, he jumped as all of his friends, Red, Ash, Whitney, Brendan, May, his mother, Serena and even Lance jumped up from their hiding place shouting, "SURPRISE!"

Ash walked up to Ethan with Serena, her arms wrapped around his stomach with her head resting on his shoulder. "Have you forgotten your own birthday?" he chuckled, putting his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Ethan laughed, looking around the room at the beautiful decorations.

"We've made something special for you," Serena smiled, letting go of Ash as she pulled a blanket on the table.

It was Ethan's Pokemon team, made out of cheese, and a cake, with Ethan holding a 1, and his partner Tysploshion holding a 9 up in the air.

"It's beautiful," Ethan gasped, staring in awe at the food perfection.

"Whitney helped me make the cake," Serena grinned, looking at Whitney.

"Let's party!" May shouted, and turned on the music to the full Kanto Pokerap.

Whitney walked up to the table to grab some punch, then she looked at Ethan and smiled. He looked so cute.

Ethan noticed Whitney and smiled. "Thanks for helping with the cake, it looks great."

Whitney blushed and looked down at the floor. "Thanks..." she giggled nervously.

"Um, Ethan?" Ethan walked up to her and looked in her beautiful, gleaming eyes.

They both stared at each other, searching for words, but couldn't find any.

"I like you," they both admitted at the same time. They couldn't say anything more, their eyes just widened at what they both admitted.

They both walked towards each other closer, until their bodies touched, then they pressed the lips together, hugging while doing it.

Everyone stared at him, smiling. "Aw, my little boy is growing up so fast," Ethan's mom chimed.

Lance walked up to them and took out a camera. "Smile," he chuckled.

Despite not looking at the camera, Ethan and Whitney smiled while kissing.

Lance snapped the perfect photo, and went to put it on the wall, a few feet up from the TV.

Whitney and Ethan both broke the kiss for air. "Will you go on a date with me?" Ethan asked, pulling out a rose in his Pokemon, saving it just for Whitney.

Whitney took the rose and decorated her hair with it. "Yes," she answered, as they both hugged.

Ethan's friends clapped for the birth of a newly formed couple.


	8. Pachirisu x Pikachu: CuteCloneShipping

**I think B.W. Winters suggested this couple, Pearlshipping, after being disappointed after my rules about the Sylphshipping. But I think the Pachirisu in the Sinnoh series is a male, I dunno. So I wrote this about ANOTHER Pachirisu and Pikachu, like in the wild. Enjoy.**

 _Pachirisu: 10, Female_

 _Pikachu: 12, Male_

12-year-old Kirsty squirted a bottle of ketchup on her salted fries and beautifully fried chicken from a fast food takeaway. The wind was blowing and the birds was chirping. It was a beautiful day, but not so beautiful for Kirsty anymore.

Outside, a yellow blur appeared outside her window, looking at the ketchup.

Kirsty looked at the window, then that yellow blur burst through her window onto the table, grabbing her ketchup.

"HELP! IT'S THAT YELLOW RAT POKEMON!" she shouted, enough for her 16-year-old brother John to rocket down the stairs with an AK-47.

"Get out!" screamed John and signaled Kirsty to get out the way. Kirsty didn't have to be asked twice;she ran to the window beside the door.

Several shots were being Slammed at Pikachu, but thanks to its speed stat, Pikachu was quick enough to dodge every one of them. Soon, John and missed enough shots to have to refill his weapon. He shot the windows accidentally for a Pokemon to necessarily jump through.

That was about to come true, as Pikachu's friends: Raichu, Pichu, Plusle, Minun, Dedenne and Emolga, ran through the broken windows, looking for Pikachu.

"No! More of 'em!" John and Kirsty exclaimed at once.

Raichu made the signal to Pichu, Plusle, Minun, Dedenne and Emolga to use their strongest electric attack.

As they attacked John and Kirsty, Raichu made the signal for Pikachu to escape with him, with the ketchup of course, as that was his mission.

As they all escaped to their green home, everyone one of Pikachu's friends looked at Pikachu with cross faces.

"What?" Pikachu questioned, confused.

"You were supposed to attack her BEFORE you grabbed the ketchup! I know you're fast, but we have to make sure you're safe!" scolded Raichu, and the others nodding.

Pikachu frowned and put his head down, turning around to go somewhere and sit down, but he saw an unfamiliar face.

"Raichu, who is this?" Pikachu asked, turning his head to his friends and pointing at the newcomer.

"That's Pachirisu," Emolga answered happily."Me and Dedenne invited her to the group."

Pikachu waved at Pachirisu. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," Pachirisu replied, with a smile.

"We're gonna go eat this ketchup," Raichu quoted, going to the picnic sheet laid out longer away.

Minun turned back at Pikachu, staring at Pachirisu.

"You comin'?" Minun asked, scratching his head.

"Later," Pikachu said, signalling Minun not to wait for him.

Pikachu walked close to Pachirisu, as Pachirisu did.

Pikachu rubbed his nose nervously and smiled. They didn't know what to say.

"You're kind of cute," Pachirisu complimented. Pikachu just blushed and looked at the clouds. All of the clouds looked like Pachirisu.

Suddenly, Pachirisu kissed him on the lips, leaving Pikachu is shock. Then Pikachu just closed his eyes and hugged Pachirisu while kissing.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. "So are you," Pikachu smiled.

They both held hands and went to join their friends.

John and Kirsty were watching them.

"I feel so guilty for trying to shoot that guy," John sighed, shaking his head while smiling.


	9. Ash x Serena: AmourShipping

**Well, I told you that I'll do Amourshipping in the future if you wanted me to, and now I am! Thanks for not asking for it in the Introduction. Not that I'm not an Amourshipper, because I'm a massive one. XD**

 _Ash: 14_

 _Serena: 14_

"WHAT DO I WEAR?!" Serena was throwing different-coloured dresses out of her wardrobe, them all soaring at Bonnie, some landing on her.

Bonnie walked up to Serena, taking a pink flowery dress off her shoulder. "Chill out, Serena!" Bonnie shouted!

Serena turned to Bonnie with a panicking face. "I can't! Ash asked ME on a date! I really want to impress him!" Serena blurted out desperately.

"Just wear any old clothes! Ash is a deep guy, he won't care what you look like! Just be you!"

Serena glared at Bonnie sourly. _I'm not taking dating advice from 9-year-old! I bet she doesn't even know what love is! Everyone knows that guys are more shallow!_

Serena began to throw out more clothes out of her wardrobe. Bonnie read Serena's mind like she had 5 hearts in Pokemon Amie. Then instead of getting offended, she just smiled. "Serena, what did he tell you?" she questioned.

Serena stopped and had a flashback to when Ash asked her out. "Just be yourself," she copied Ash.

"Exactly! And yourself is Serena!" Bonnie screamed, throwing her arms around Serena. "And Ash likes you for yourself!" Bonnie added, hugging Serena tightly.

Serena hugged her back as tightly as possible. "Thank you, Bonnie," she smiled.

Ash was waiting outside Prism Tower without his Pikachu. He had a watch on his left hand, a Mega Ring on his right. As he looked up from his watch, he saw a fit 14-year-old lady with a cap the same as Ash, a light blue shirt, a red blouse, black tracksuit bottoms and black high heels. She was wearing absolutely no makeup, but couldn't look more beautiful with it.

"Hey Serena!" Ash waved at Serena, as she walked towards Ash smiling confidently, holding a pink handbag.

"Hey Ash," Serena answered. She looked at Ash's beautiful brown eyes, Ash was looking at hers.

Ash wrapped his arm around Serena and walked inside Restaurant Le Wow.

"May I take your order?" the waiter questioned, but then saw Ash.

"Sir Ash, I have that **thing** that you requested me to make for your young lady," the waiter whispered to Ash.

"Thanks, sir," Ash grinned, as the waiter went to get Ash's **thing** that he requested.

"BTW, where's Pikachu?" Serena asked, just noticing the Pikachu wasn't on his shoulder.

"Oh, I dropped it off at the Day Care," Ash replied. "I love him, but I wanted today to just be about us," he added, with a smile.

The waiter walked towards Ash and Serena's table with a silver shiny bowl over the plate, putting it on their table.

"Bon appetite!" The waiter lifted the bowl. Serena had never seen anything so beautiful. It was an icing sculpture of Serena, Delphox, Pangoro, Sylveon and Absol standing on top of a chocolate cake decorated in pink sweets.

"Ash, you...you know me so well..." Serena gasped, shedding a single tear at the kindness and sweetness of Ash. Literally.

Serena happily ate, but found a ring inside the cake, with a picture of Ash and Serena together on it.

"A-Ash..." Serena stammered, picking up the ring.

Ash leaned over to take the ring, then kneeled down at the table.

"Serena, will you make me the happiest man on earth...and be my girlfriend?"

Serena smiled so much she shed a tear again, then walked around the table to face Ash. She stood Ash up, put her hand on his cheek, then kissed him. Ash kissed her back, a million flashbacks running through their heads.

A thousand "awwww"s could be heard from the other customers. A yellow-haired young 9-year-old girl with a Dedenne on her shoulder was watching in the windows. A familiar face wearing a red hat and a red shirt with a Blaziken by her side was watching with her.

"And so, a new couple was born," she said, putting her fingers to her eyes, making the shape of a camera.


	10. Ash x Dawn: PearlShipping

**Someone begged for this shipping. I was a fellow Pearlshipper myself after I gave up Negaishipping. Well enjoy. XD**

 _Ash: 17_

 _Dawn: 17_

Our favourite raven-head trainer walked into a restaurant with a Pikachu on his shoulder. "WAITER!" he called as he sat down.

A waiter with nicely-jelled hair and a black and white suit walked over to Ash with perfect posture. "May I take your order, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like the spaghetti and meatballs and Pikachu will have the Ketchup O'l Rouge," Ash smiled, looking at the menu and the delicious courses.

"Yes, sir. Perhaps you would like to look at the view at the balcony while you wait?" the waiter suggested, writing down Ash's order on his notepad.

Ash happily took the waiter's request and walked outside with Pikachu to look at the view.

 _Look at the beautiful night sky, Pikachu_ Ash thought, gazing at the view. _Those dark clouds in the night sky look so beautiful. That one looks like a Munchlax, and that one looks like a Piplup. Reminds me of Dawn, I wonder how she is..._

Ash suddenly stopped admiring the sky and focused on the Piplup cloud. _Wow, that Piplup cloud looks so realistic. I could almost reach out and touch it_ Ash thought, reaching his hand out to the Piplup cloud.

Ash nearly jumped out of his skin, as he felt like he touched an actually Piplup beak.

He backed up, finding himself looking at an actual Piplup!

"Piplup!" it cheered, as it jumped into Ash's arms to hug him and then jumped on the floor to hug Pikachu tighter.

"Piplup? Is that you?" Ash exlaimed with a huge smile. Excitedly, he went to face a similar girl on his right with dark blue hair, a black shirt and a red skirt. She was looking at Ash with a huge smile on her face.

"Ash!" she shouted!

"Dawn!" Ash shouted at the same time. But instead of their usual high fives, they ran up to each other and gave each other a massive hug.

They both backed up nervously. "S-sorry," they both stammered.

Pikachu and Piplup both jumped on the balcony and looked at the awkwardness between Ash and Dawn.

"Do you want to come dinner with me?" Ash questioned, rubbing his nose like what he always does when he gets nervous.

"Sure," Dawn smiled quietly, as she took Ash's hand and walking back inside the restaurant. Pikachu and Piplup happily marched behind them.

They sat down at the same table at good timing, as the waiter walked towards Ash with spaghetti and meatballs and Ketchup O'L Rouge.

"So I see you've brought a friend with you," the waiter commented, showing evidence of a little smile.

"Yeah, you don't have to give her anything; I'll share my meal with her," Ash replied.

Pikachu and Piplup cheerfully shared the Ketchup O'L Rouge and Pikachu and Dawn cheerfully shared the spaghetti and meatballs.

Ash and Dawn nibbled on one end on one piece of spaghetti. They noticed what they were doing and bit off both ends, looking away and blushing.

"I saw a nice pool by the beach," Dawn said, to break the awkward silence.

"Let's go there," Ash smiled.

As they all finished their dinner, they went to the beautiful, sparkling pool and jumped in.

Pikachu and Piplup were surfing, and Ash and Dawn just splashed in the water.

Ash looked at Dawn and splashed her in the face jokingly.

"Ash Ketchum, you idiot!" laughed Dawn jokingly, splashing him back.

Ash grinned cheekily and splash battled Dawn, causing them to go farther apart, but then closer to each other.

When they finally got too close, they felt their bodies touched.

"I hate you," Dawn giggled, jokingly.

"I hate you too," Ash smiled, as they both kissed.

Pikachu and Piplup stopped surfing to admire the romantic scene of Ash and Dawn.

 **BTW, I won't be doing any request from Pokemon Conquest. It's because I don't know what the heck that game is, and I'm never played it, and I don't know any of the characters in it. If I want to research those characters, I'll have to play the game, but this computer is super sensitive.**


	11. Cilan x Burgundy: ConnoisseurShipping

**I'm really excited about this story because I thought a lot of thought into it and if you ask me, I think Burgundy likes Cilan looking at the way she treats him. Spoilers: This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Sorry about that. XD**

 _Cilan: 26_

 _Burgundy: 23_

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The bird Pokémon were singing, the sun was shining, mostly because Cilan was watching a battle between a Mega Charizard Y and a Mega Charizard X.

 _How fascinating_ Cilan thought. _Ash never told me that Charizard could change its appearance through this thing called "Mega Evolution"._

Cilan had already seen enough; he left the battle to continue his journey to become an S-class Pokémon connoisseur.

"Cilan! Arrête toi là!" Cilan heard a similar voice call in front of him. Cilan's instincts didn't fail him; it was Burgundy!

The purple-haired C-class connoiseuse rushed in front of Cilan with an enraged facial expression. Cilan could clearly see her badge drop from her suit. She quickly dropped down and picked it up.

"Burgundy, long time no see. You seem to have not upgraded yet," Cilan smiled, despite how annoying Burgundy was, he tried to be as polite as he could as a professional connoisseur should. Maybe that's why Burgundy never became a B-class.

"Sh-shut up!" Burgundy screamed, her face turned redder than the Mega Charizard battles.

"I challenge you to a battle, Mr. Super Professional Connoisseur! My dream is to become an S-class connoiseuse and I'll start by kicking your derrière, dès maintenant!

"Burgundy, please. What did I do for you to be so negative?" Cilan questioned. He knew why, but he never understands how paranoid Burgundy was, according to why she hated him.

"Have you not remembered those hurtful words you said to me?" Burgundy squealed, everyone looking at her like she was insane (which she is).

"I never said such thing," Cilan answered for the second time, tilting his head in confusion.

Burgundy got even more enraged and threw an empty Pokeball at him. Fortunately, Cilan put up his hand to catch it just in time.

"FINE, YOU DIDN'T! JUST FORGET YOUR STUPID BATTLE! I HAVE A GIRLS DAY WITH GEORGIA ANYWAY SO I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BEAT YOU!" Burgundy roared, loud enough to damage the two batting Charizards. "JUST DON'T BE SO POSITIVE, IT ANNOYS THE CRAP OUTTA ME!" she added, and with that, she stomped off to meet Georgia at Kiloude City.

 _What a weird little connoiseuse_ Cilan thought. Then he laughed and shook it off.

Burgundy arrived at the Kiloude City where Georgia was waiting for her. "Took ya long enough," Georgia remarked cheekily.

"It wasn't my fault, I'll have you know! Cilan's being an idiot!"

Despite being Burgundy's friend, she didn't understand one bit why Burgundy doesn't like him. "What's wrong with Cilan anyway? He's smart and he has cool friends, except for the dragon-ass turd with the Whimscott hair," Georgia pointed out.

It almost looked like karma as a Whimscott walked across Georgia, and attacked her with a powerful Energy Ball.

Burgundy just couldn't stop herself from laughing when Georgia looked so damaged.

"Hey! You'll be laughing when I Mega Punch you in the face!" Georgia screeched, getting up and brushing her dress.

Burgundy and Georgia walked beside each other to the Battle Maison and watched a battle between Calem and Evelyn, the Double Battle sister, and the most timid.

The way they were smiling at each other got Georgia thinking. "Hey Burgundy, do you have a crush on anyone?" she asked, smiling.

Burgundy looked at her blankly, but on this other side, embarrassed. "Why the sudden interest, Georgia?" she asked back, smiling back.

"Just wonderin'," Georgia replied like it was one word, trying to hide her blush.

"Why don't you go first?" Burgundy giggled. There were two reasons why she shouldn't go first. There was NO way in Kalos that Burgundy would admit her crush and it's clear Georgia has a crush on someone.

"Fine," Georgia sighed, annoying that her best friend made her admit her secret crush. "I…um…I kinda like Ash," she admitted, blushing even more.

"WHA-!" Burgundy bellowed in response, but was stopped as Georgia quickly put her hand to Burgundy's mouth and shushed her, although no—one she knew except Burgundy was around.

"Well, although he's friends with Iris, he's strong and he's smart," she smiled. "It's not every day you meet trainers all the way from the Kanto Region," she added.

"Georgia, I love you, but your taste in men is dégoûtant! How compatible he is with his Sewaddle is the worst!" When it comes to sharing opinions, Burgundy says go big or go home.

"You do know it's a Leavanny now, right?" Georgia responded, chuckling a little.

"OKAY, SO HE'S COMPATIBLE WITH HIS POKEMON, SO WHAT?!" Burgundy shrieked, completely oblivious that she was making a fool of herself.

"Why so negative? Do you like him too?" Georgia said a little firmly, clutching her fist a bit.

"No, 'course not," Burgundy made those eyes she does when she's definitely telling the truth. Georgia knew those eyes and crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow. She was interested to know who she had a crush on. "I have a crush on…C-Cilan…" she confessed

"Wut?" Georgia looked at her like she was insane (again, she is). "I thought you hated Cilan and what he said to you the other d-"

"I know he never said those words. I just wanted him to believe I truly hated him if I came up with a story like that, but he's smarter than that. I'm not."

Burgundy kneeled down and put her hands in her face.

Georgia kneeled down with her and hugged her. "You're the smartest girl I know," she lied, but she just wanted to make her best friend feel better. Suddenly, Georgia gasped as he spotted a tall man with green hair and a connoisseur suit. A Pansage was on his shoulder. That man could be none other than…

"Cilan!" Burgundy stood up and looked at Cilan, smiling at her and slightly blushing.

He came down to talk the Burgundy. "Why didn't you just say so?" As they kissed, Georgia backed up, realising she bumped into someone. She jerked her body to face that person. "Sorry…Ash?" Georgia's heart skipped a beat as she comprehended Ash was probably there the whole time.

"Hey Georgia," Ash grinned, holding Georgia's hand. "I found a great restaurant in Lumoise. Want to go with me?"


	12. Umbreon x Espeon: NightLightShipping

**I think this shipping will actually work out. Also, obviously, I'll be writing about the Umbreon and Espeon from PMD – GTI. That actually brings me up to my next point: I will not be doing stories about shippings from games I'm not familiar with and will take me hours to get familiar with them e.g. Colosseum, Conquest.**

 _Umbreon: 18_

 _Espeon: 18_

"Another successful job!" Shock the Raichu and Dust the Serpierior strolled out of the Request Gates to meet Quagsire and the outlaw, Meinshao.

"I'm sorry! I won't be bad anymore!" cried Meinshoa, too embarrassed to show her face.

"Mmmm, many thanks for punishing the evildoers. Your award, hmm?" Quagsire smiled, handing them 300 (P) and a Red Key, along with a bunch of berries.

As Quagsire took Meinshao away, Shock and Dust walked to the Request Board to do a new request.

"Oh hey, how about this?" Raichu suggested, as he pulled off a request.

"Help! Defeat Scrafty! He's rampaging! No time to explain!" requested by Eevee.

"Bring at least one Dark type in the party"

This request was in Stony Cave, so fortunately they didn't have to go far. Also fortunately, they have a Dark type friend.

Umbreon walked into the inn and asked Swanna for his usual again. Umbreon carried the plate of fruits with Psychic to Gurdurr's table, and then sat down, sighing.

"What's up, kid? You seem a little down," Gurdurr remarked between bites.

Umbreon looked up at Gurdurr in response and then got an idea. "Hey Gurdurr, you like Virizion, right?

"WHAT?" Gurdurr shouted, trying to look innocent to liking Virizion. He also looked oblivious as to why everyone was looking at him like he was a nutjob. "I don't…why, did she say something?" Gurdurr blurted out like it was one word.

Gurdurr's idiotic blabbering made Umbreon chuckle out of his sorrows a bit. "Well, I sort of…like Espeon," he whispered.

Gurdurr widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "GUUUUURRRRRDDDDUUUUUURRRRRRR?" he screamed in disbelief, causing every Pokémon in the room, including Keldeo to stare at Gurdurr curiously.

"Umbreon, what did you tell him?" Keldeo asked, suspiciously.

 _That's the last time I reveal my secrets to the Pokémon In this town…_ thought Umbreon, as he carried Keldeo out of the room with Psychic.

"Umbreon, ya forgot somethin'!" Ducklett called, pointing his wing at his food.

"It's okay, Ducklett. I'll take it to him. I just hope he doesn't forget to pay his bill during all this excitement.

Keldeo was even more inquisitive after Umbreon dragged him out.

"Oi, I haven't finished my dinner yet!" shouted Keldeo, titling his head.

"That's your own fault for being nosy," muttered Umbreon loudly, preparing his Shadow Ball attack.

"Umbreon, who died and made you Rampardos after his chat with Cinccino being disturbed? Keldeo questioned. Umbreon then stopped preparing his Shadow Ball attack and scratched his head. He didn't want Keldeo to know his secret.

"But seriously, what got into you? The Bittercold?" Keldeo asked, slightly joking.

"I…I have a crush on Espeon," Umbreon admitted.

Keldeo also couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was lost for words. "I-I'm a water type…" he spat out, making Umbreon chuckle a little.

"Well Umbreon, you need to confess your love. Do you want to keep collecting Entercards with each other, Espeon completely oblivious to your Hidden feelings?" Keldeo seemed to know what he was saying.

"Wow, Keldeo, that's pretty good. Where'd ya get that?" Umbreon smiled.

"Dunno, it's nothing to do with Virizion," Keldeo uttered, although Swanna inside could hear his heart.

As Keldeo ran inside the inn, a familiar Raichu and Serpierior skipped towards him.

"There ya'll!" they both shouted. "We're going on a Dark-type request, we need you!"

"Take Hydreigon, I'm busy!" bellowed Umbreon, as he jumped joyfully up to the hill to ask Espeon.

"Well, that was weird," commented Shock. "I guess we'll take Hydreigon."

"But you know how much Hydreigon loves Swanna's food," Dust pointed out.

"You're right," Shock sighed. "Let's take Lunar instead."

"Who's Lunar again?"

"The Zoroark."

"Oh, right."

Espeon noticed Umbreon walk up the stairs with a big grin on his face. "Hey, Umbreon," Espeon greeted Umbreon, smiling back. "Did you discover a new dungeon or something?"

"Nah," Umbreon responded. "Look, will you go out with me?"

Espeon couldn't believe what she was hearing (again). However, she had quite a sad facial response.

"I thought us going out to research dungeons were dating," she replied, with her head down.

Umbreon nearly lost his bladder when he heard that. "You-I...what?" was all he could say.

"Well, at least it felt like they were," giggled Espeon, blushing a little.

"Wow, Espeon, I can't believe it. So do you want to 'research dungeons' with me tomorrow?" he chuckled.

Espeon walked up to him and locked her lips on him as her way of saying yes. Umbreon closed his eyes as Espeon did, and Swadloon released fireworks into the air with Lillipup, to lighten the moment.

"Don't tell Auntie Leavanny I bought you these fireworks," Lillipup whispered.

"It'll be between you, me and Emboarworks," Swadloon laughed.


	13. Clemont x Korrina: LaserBladeShipping

**When I saw this suggestion, I cried with happiness. When I asked my sister about the idea of Clemont and Korrina together, she didn't like it one bit. Glad to know I'm not the only one :D. An Amourshipper came up with a lot of suggestions and they were all good, so I'm officially on Page 2 on my suggestions page. :3**

 _Korrina: 16_

 _Clemont: 20_

Korrina was on her journey to become the ultimate Mega Evolver. Her Lucario was training with her, hoping that it would learn a new move.

"Now Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!" A purple-dragon shaped beam came out of Lucario's pulse, but it started to perish before it could hit 5 seconds away from Korrina.

Lucario forlornly sighed and sat down. _I'm never going to learn this_ it though.

Korrina sat down with Lucario and put her arm on it. "Don't give up, Lucario. You'll learn it soon," she smiled, also she was dying inside. She felt as though she was a terrible move tutor; she's been trying to get him to learn that move for 3 days. THREE. FREAKING. DAYS.

Korrina's smile dropped like a Sky Drop and rested her head on Lucario's. She knew in her heart that she was doing badly. _Maybe Grandpa was right about me being a fool, he was wrong about Lucario though; Lucario always does its best._

Suddenly, Korrina had a great idea. "Lucario, is there anyone in your life you really don't like?"

Lucario suddenly smiled and got up. He went to find a stick and drew on the ground a picture of a Meowth balloon and a big R above it.

"Team Rocket? I don't blame you," Korrina chuckled. "Imagine you're in a battle with Team Rocket and they stole Ash's Pikachu and Bonnie's Dedenne. Use Dragon Pulse!"

Lucario squinted and looked at its drawing. It then saw a Flashing image of Team Rocket. It aimed, held its paws like it was using Fake Out, and a blue-purple light gleamed between its paws. Lucario then pushed its palms forward and a blue-purple shining dragon-shaped beam soared towards the drawing, then Lucario made it Dive down onto it. This resulted in an Explosion and a messed-up looking stick drawing, like it was poorly rubbed out without effort.

"Lucario, you did it!" Korrina jumped up and down with excitement and hugged Lucario tightly.

"Korrina, congratulations." _I know that voice!_ Korrina thought. She turned her head to a teen in blue shirt, faint glasses, yellow hair and a mechanic Aipom tail sticking out of his backpack.

"Clemont, long time no see!" Korrina cheered, running to Clemont. "How's Ash?"

"Oh, he's fine. We decided to travel on our own after the Kalos League," he answered.

"Oh. BTW, where's Bonnie?" she questioned. She can't remember the last time Clemont was without Bonnie.

"I dropped her off at a Pokémon School," Clemont smiled. "I guess you're training right now?"

"Yes," Korrina replied, blushing a little. She somewhat enjoyed talking to Clemont.

"There's a battling facility around the block. Let me take you," Clemont beamed, taking Korrina's hand and walking to the tall building which looked like a skyscraper.

Korrina felt something in her stomach. _This feeling, what is it?_ She thought, looking at Clemont's hand.

As they opened the door, Clerks were battling each other with very powerful Pokémon.

"Beartic, use Icicle Crash!"

"Haxorus, finish this off with Draco Meteor!"

"Gardevoir, use Moonblast!"

Clemont stopped and adjusted his glasses at the Gardevoir. "This Gardevoir looks similar…" he muttered under his breath.

As he noticed Gardevoir smiled and waved at him, he knew his instincts were not wrong.

He took a glance at the trainer, who could be none other than movie star/Kalos Champion Diantha!

"Diantha, it's you!" he called out.

Diantha looked his way and walked towards him. "Nice to see you again, Clemont!" she grinned.

"Gardevoir," her Pokémon replied, smiling.

Korrina couldn't believe what she was witnessing. "You-you know Diantha!" she gasped.

"Nice to meet you. You must be that gym leader who specialises in Fighting-types.

 _Y-you know me_ Korrina thought, lost for words.

"Clemont is friends with a potentially strong trainer named Ash."

"Ash? He's awesome; he defeated me in a gym battle!"

"I'm not surprised."

"Did he beat you too?"

"No, but he had me down to one Pokémon though. Some would consider him the real winner, if his strategy was tinkered."

Korrina couldn't believe it; Clemont managed to befriend someone who had the Champion down by one Pokémon!

"Well, we'd best go into the elevator, Korrina wants to train a little more. I wouldn't mind training here either."

Clemont again took Korrina's hand and waked towards the lift. He pressed a button, then they both went inside. Suddenly, it went dark and the lift stopped.

"W-what's going on?" Korrina exclaimed.

Clemont could hear something over the speaker. "SORRY, FOLKS. A BATTLE BETWEEN A LUXRAY AND A RAICHU IN THE 2ND FLOOR GOT OUT OF HAND. I SUGGEST YOU STOP YOUR BATTLES UNLESS YOU HAVE A POKEMON WHICH CAN USE FLASH WHICH YOU'RE NOT USING IN A BATTLE, OR ANY FIRE TYPE TO LIGHT UP THE ROOM. BTW, ELECTRIC TYPES MAY NOT BE USED FOR A WHILE IN THIS BUILDING. THANK YOU."

"Oh dear, I could have sent one of my electric types to light up the elevator," Clemont sighed sadly.

Korrina, on the other hand, was in a huge panicking fit. She held on Clemont blue jumper tightly and took huge breaths frantically.

"Korrina, calm down. That isn't very good for your health."

Korrina then took slower breaths, and then held Clemont's arms. "Thank you for calming me, Clemont," she smiled gratefully.

"No problem," Clemont responded.

Although it was dark, they could still see each other faces clearly. They leaned in and their bodies touched, then it was their lips which touched. They locked their lips on each other's and kissed until they had to break it for breath.

The lights went back on, and the elevator continued its journey to the 2nd floor. Some people were double battling, so Clemont and Korrina decided to take part in a Double Battle, mostly because neither of them wanted to leave each other's side.


	14. Bonnie x Max: FourthWheelShipping

**I was also incredibly happy when I read this suggestion. I don't really have much to say cos I don't have that much inspiration, but I don't wanna leave you guys hanging. Besides, I read a romantic Pokemon fanfic and somehow I have more inspiration than when I was writing my Clian x Burgundy. XD. Well anyway, enjoy.**

 _Bonnie: 9_

 _Max: 9_

"The Pokémon School is open for ages 8 and 9! A great place to learn about all the responsibilities of the average 10-year-old trainer you will grow up to be!"

Max was watching a commercial on the plane TVs. He got more excited by the minute. He has always wanted to be a trainer, and now he will be as responsible as he should be when he's 10, that is if he gets into the school.

"ONLY 60 SECONDS UNTIL WE LAND!" May was at Max's side, looking like she was going to fear-vomit. She never realised how scared she was of heights. She was squeezing Max's hand tightly. "Chill out, sis. You're not going to die or anything," Max chuckled.

"D-don't judge me!" May squealed quietly.

60, 59, 58, 57…The plane began to land leisurely and leisurely. May began to clutch Max tightly to her chest, and Max began to gasp for air.

They were no longer in the air, but May couldn't let go of Max. "M-May, we're (cough) on the ground," wheezed Max.

"R-really?" replied May. Max was now getting incredibly irritated. So irritated he found the Strength to push May off his chest. Norman, Caroline, May and Max walked out of the plane to smell the fresh air of the Kalos Region.

The Pokémon School was just a few feet away, but even closer was a battlefield. A familiar raven-haired trainer was battling someone on the arena. Said raven-haired trainer had a Hawlucha with him, and the other trainer had a Machoke.

"Now Hawlucha, use Hi Jump Kick!"

"Catch that move!"

The battle was action-packed, and the fact that May and Max knew that raven-haired trainer only made them want to stay more. A literal school of 8 to 9 children and an also familiar trainer from the Hoenn region were watching the battle.

"Mom, Dad, that must be the school! Can I join them! Please?" Max begged. His parents knew how much he wanted to be a trainer. "Fine, but we have to get a room from the hotel we're staying in, so we need someone to supervise you," Norman answered.

"Who can we find on such short notice?" Caroline wondered out loud.

The fact they had to think of whom to find for Max's supervisor annoyed May. It was like she was invisible.

"COUGH COUGH ME COUGH COUGH!" May shouted.

"May, are you okay?" asked Normal, completely Oblivious to the fact May was old enough by the rules of the Pokémon School to supervise Max.

"Norman, let's let May supervise him," Caroline suggested.

"Great idea. May, Max, don't get up to any mischief."

A lot of children were there, even Bonnie. Clemont had to go and train because a gym leader's work is never done, so he asked the raven-haired trainer to supervise her.

"Machoke is unable to battle! Hawlucha wins and the victory goes to Ash!"

Ash turned his head and ran to May and Max. "Long time no see!" Ash smiled.

"Yeah, fancy bumping into you here," Max smirked. May pushed Max with the back of her hand as if he wasn't as happy as he should be to see his old friend again.

"Ash, it has been a long time!" May grinned. "What is that Pokémon?" Hawlucha began to show off his muscles like the Golduck Misty mistook for her evolved Psyduck.

"Oh yeah, Kalos is new to you. This is a Hawlucha, a Fighting and Flying type."

"This just makes me want to go to the Pokémon School more and more!" Max squealed.

Bonnie was holding Ash's hand smiling. "Nice to meet you," she greeted May and Max. Then she fixed her eyes on Max. "Hey," she grinned. "I'm Bonnie," she said, holding out her hand to shake his.

"I'm Max," he smiled. For some reason, May got all excited by the way they were talking to each other.

"Okay everyone, back to class!" the teacher shouted. When they got into class, a familiar Dedenne jumped off the table into Bonnie's arms. "Dedenne!" Bonnie squealed, hugging the electric rodent.

A Kirlia was dancing on the teacher's until she saw Max. Suddenly, she jumped into his arms and hugged him!

"It's you! Long time no see!" Max cheered.

Bonnie sat down in an alone space, then Max decided to sit beside her. Both of their partner Pokémon jumped on their tables.

"Your partner is a fairy type," Bonnie giggled.

"Yours is too!" Max smiled.

"We have so much in common! We've both got fairy types, we're both related to gym leaders…"

"Okay, class, settle down!"

Ash and May walked into the classroom before recognising the teacher.

"Roxanne?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, I can tell from that battle that you've got a lot stronger since our last battle," Roxanne remarked. "Okay, everyone, can everyone please tell me all of the super effective moves against fairy types?"

Max rose his hand straight up. "Miss, miss, miss!" he shouted.

"Yes Max, can you tell me?"

"Yes. They are steel and poison, adding the fact that fire type moves are normal effective against them but fairy type moves AREN'T very effective against them."

"Well, aren't you the smart one? Since, you're so smart, you can be the first to take part in battle activity!" Roxanne chuckled proudly.

"COUGH NERD!" a kid named Ryan next to him faked a cough.

"You're so smart," Bonnie blushed, resting her head on his shoulder.

The battle was soon to be in full swing as Max found himself standing in the trainer space in a battlefield.

"Max, you'll be battling Ryan," Roxanne announced.

"WHAT?!" Max and Ryan both screamed!

"Good luck, Max!" May and Ash both cheered at once.

Ryan strolled to his trainer space with swag. He had green hair folded with some of it down and some of it over his forehead. He was wearing a black sparkly blouse and a white shirt with a purple guitar on fire on it. He looked like he came from the netherworld. He almost reminded May of Drew.

"Heh, beating the nerd will be easy," Ryan laughed.

Max was really getting ticked off. He clutched his fist and used Leer on Ryan. Ryan just kept smiling and combed his hair; he didn't give a Hoothoot.

A red blur zoomed out from his backpack. "Combusken!"

A tall, orangey-red chicken sprung from his backpack onto its part of the battlefield.

"It's a Combusken!" May remarked. "Max should have an easy win!"

"Combusken, use Flamethrower!"

Combusken breathed out an intense series of flames attempting to scorch Kirlia, dealing a great amount of damage, but…

"Kirlia, use Teleport!" Max commanded.

Kirlia warped in pink aura, making the fire-type move completely useless. It reappeared straight in front of Combusken, making it completely impossible for it to escape. But Ryan had a useless (lol) plan.

"Combusken, use Sky Uppercut!"

Combusken's claw glowed light blue then he attacked Kirlia with an uppercut thrown skywards with force, but Kirlia didn't launch into the sky. In fact, she took it on like the toughest man taking an injection.

"Ha! Sky Uppercut will do ¼ damage on Kirlia! Fighting type moves are very effective not on psychic OR fairy! I suggest you forget about how Scrafty your hair used to be and look up your facts!" Max mocked.

"I'm way too cool to study," Ryan chuckled. "So what if you know a few things? I'm gonna win this battle with style!"

 _To quote from Queen Chrysalis, what an Absolutely ridiculous sentiment._ Ash thought, sighing.

"Combusken, use Fire Punch!"

Kirlia was punched with force with a firey fist, but the Bond between Max and Kirlia encouraged her to take it in like the Sky Uppercut.

"Kirlia, Blast it off with Psychic!"

Combusken was pushed into the wall with a strong telekinesis force, super effective.

"Finish this off with Draining Kiss!"

Kirlia got up close to Combusken and kissed him on the cheek, allowing his energy to be drained, regaining Kirlia's health. Combusken fainted; he had no energy left to battle.

"Combusken is unable to battle! Kirlia wins and the match goes to Max!"

"WE DID IT, KIRLIA!" Max shouted with happiness.

"Kirlia," Kirlia shrieked excitedly, and jumped into Max arms.

Ash, May, Bonnie and Max's other fellow teammates rushed up to him and held him and Kirlia in a parade like the winning goal in an English football match.

When the parade ended, Max walked up to Ryan. "You should share a bigger Bond with your Combusken. What were you thinking stuffing it in your bag? No Wonder it Struggled battling.

Ryan had nothing to say. He sighed, threw his comb on the ground and shook Max's hand.

"I guess there's more to battling than looking good and more to you than being a nerd." Ryan murmured.

The school day was over, and Max walked outside of the school, only to expect to meet his parents. May, Ash, Bonnie and Roxanne walked out with him.

"Your son might be smarter than me," Roxanne laughed.

"Bye, Max," Bonnie smiled, pecking him on the cheek gently.

Max's face turned as red as the attacks Combusken was using. "Bye," Max waved.

The family and Kirlia on Max's shoulder walked to the hotel the parents were booking.

"Aw, my little brother is all grown up," May squealed, doing the stomping on the stop frantically thing, mastered by teenage girls everywhere.

"Shuddup," Max mumbled, finding it hard to hide his smile. One half of his smile was happy Bonnie kissed him, and the other was happy Max will be seeing her for 14 days. Norman, Kirlia and Caroline smiled at Max; they knew there was more electricity between him and Bonnie than Pikachu's.


	15. Serena x Trevor: FlashingShipping

**I was planning to do Brock and Lucy, but I didn't know how to turn Lucy's constant blushing and Brock's constant flirting into a love story, so I'm giving myself some time to plan it in my head. However, I don't want to leave you guys hanging, so I'm making some of these new chapters in between. Besides, I find the idea of Serena and Trevor cute when I planned this story. (BTW, this is the Serena and Trevor from the anime, but half of them are from the game. ^_^)**

 _Serena: 12_

 _Trevor: 12_

A heated-up battle was underway. Serena was battling a powerful person named Edward who had an Electivire.

Trevor had brought Shauna to watch her with him. Tierno couldn't make it due to trainer-Pokémon duo dance lessons.

Shauna looked at Trevor with the most innocent smile.

"So Trevor, is there anyone you have a crush on?" she asked, smiling.

Trevor put his camera down and looked at Shauna confused.

"Why the sudden interest, Shauna?" Trevor questioned.

"Well, you only seem to smile around certain girls." Shauna then felt her heart thump. "Y-you know, I wouldn't mind if you had a crush on m-"she started, curling her hair and blushing before Trevor stopped her.

"No! I sort of do have a crush on someone, but it's definitely not you," Trevor gasped.

This just got Shauna more and more excited, but she held it in to listen to Trevor.

"Well, I think Serena attracts me a little," Trevor giggled, blushing.

Shauna gasped and widened her eyes. "I won't say a word," she whispered.

Although Trevor appreciated that, that's not what he wanted to hear. "Shauna, that's nice and all, but I don't want my feelings to screw up the way we hang out."

Shauna knew what he was saying, and she put her hand on top of Trevor. "It won't. We'll still be a great crew together even if you two start dating," she quoted while putting her hand on Trevor's cheek.

"Thanks," Trevor sighed happily, as they hugged each other.

"Delphox is unable to battle! Electivire wins and the match goes to Edward!"

Serena drew back her Delphox to her Pokeball and walked towards the seats to sit next to her friends and watch the next battle. She was looking a bit down that she lost in the semi-finals.

"Sorry, Serena," Trevor frowned.

"It's alright," Serena smiled.

As the next day came, Trevor sat on a bench and watched another battle Serena was in. He took pictures so he could study the technique she battles with.

Serena noticed the sudden flashing and looked back, making Trevor blush with embarrassment.

"Don't mind me," Trevor grinned. Serena grinned back and went back to battle. But it was a different kind of grin…maybe an attracted grin?

Trevor took this to account and then started to take pictures of how she was smiling. Trevor was the only guy around in the park, so probably Serena had feelings for him?

When Serena won the battle, she sat on the bench beside Trevor. "Shauna told me everything," she blushed.

 _Shauna!_ Trevor bellowed in his mind. Serena detected how angry he looked.

"It's fine, Shauna just can't keep a secret," Serena chuckled.

At sunset, they met at the same bench and sat with their legs crossed, facing each other.

"You know, ever since I gave up my crush on Ash, I've sort of had feelings for you," Serena admitted.

"Why did you give up your crush on Ash?"

"This girl named Dawn told me about how she kissed him in a pool or something."

"Oh, too bad."

Trevor smiled and leaned in to kiss Serena. Serena didn't stop him.

"What was that for?"

"No reason, just wanted to see what it would feel like."

"Oh you," Serena laughed, and placed her lips on Trevor's. Trevor closed his eyes and kissed back.

"Shauna, what are you doing?"

Tierno walked over the Shauna, who was for some reason cutting a photo of Serena.

"Nothing," Shauna wheezed, hiding the half-cutten photo behind her back.

 **Before you ask, half of them are from the game because the fact that they all hang out as a group, but their Pokémon, Serena's appearance, their recent age and Serena's recent crush on Ash is from the anime.**


	16. Professor Oak x Delia: ElderShipping

**I'll be happy to announce that now I will be officially posting a hint of the next chapter in every one of my chapters from now on. Maybe. Anyway, I pretty much love this ship, considering all the memes which support this shipping :D. Well enjoy.**

 _Professor Oak: 54_

 _Delia: 33_

Ash was involved in a parade full of face-painted trainers. He was being carried over a bunch of Pokefans with his Pikachu.

It was the anniversary of Ash becoming the Champion of the Orange Islands, and Ash had brought Gary with him.

"Sorry, your mom and Gramps couldn't make it, but you know, being a professor and all," Gary apologised.

"No problem," Ash smiled. He can't remember the last time he got surrounded in such people who admire him so much.

Ash was planning to go home and see his mother and friends after this parade, and Misty and Tracey wanted to plan a welcome party when he got home.

They went to the shops to pick up some balloons and rushed to his house. But as they opened, the door, they saw something truly horrifying to their eyes.

"P-P-Professor Oak on top of Ash's mom?" Misty stuttered.

Professor Oak was on top of Delia on a couch; they both were kissing each other.

"W-We can't tell Ash this, he'll flip!" Tracey cried.

"S-So we can't…let him come in here when he comes back…" Misty gasped, covering Azurill's eyes.

Ash got off the plane with Gary and walked to his house, but then he saw Misty and Tracey with faces like they were scarred for life (which they were).

"Hey guys, what's up," Ash asked cheerfully.

Then he saw how scared his friends looked.

"Yeah, what is up?" Gary questioned.

"Well…your mom's not here," Tracey chuckled nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ash asked, Scratching his head.

Tracey and Misty once again chuckled nervously, searching their head of an excuse.

Gary got in front of Ash and pushed Misty and Tracey out of the way. As he opened the door, he quickly put his hand over Ash's eyes.

Ash aggressively took Gary's hand of his hand, and then nearly wet himself at what he just saw.

Ash turned his head to Gary gradually, and Gary held his hands behind his back and whistled innocently, mastered by troublemakers everywhere.

"Gary?" Ash and his friends all said at once.

"Well…I guess I didn't tell you that your mom has been secretly dating my granddad?"

Ash fixed his face angrily, scaring Gary for the first time, next wrangled his hands to strangle him. He was stopped as Oak and Delia stopped kissing to be frightened by Ash and all his friends.

"A-Ash! You're back early!" "Gary, you too."

"We promised to come here by exactly 4:55!" Ash and Gary both said at once.

"Oh dear, I guess we lost track of time," Delia giggled.

"How? Were you having too much fun WITH MY GRANDPA?" Gary bellowed.

"Ash my boy, we probably should have told you this before, but you and Gary will be related," Oak quoted.

"WHAT?" Ash and Gary both shouted.

At the beach, Delia was splashing Oak, while Ash and Gary were just staring. They weren't staring at Delia and Oak, they weren't staring at each other, they were just staring.

"So we're going to…" Ash began.

"…be related…" Gary finished.

Misty walked up to Ash and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ash, sorry," Misty frowned.

"I guess I should be happy if my mom is, but I'm still mad that neither of them told me. Let alone what I just saw."

"BTW, where's Pikachu?" Tracey wondered out loud.

Pikachu revealed himself from his hat making gag faces, which cheered Ash up a bit.

"Well at least it's going to be like next year until they plan the marriage, right?" Gary smiled.

"I guess, but they both asked me to tell my friends about the wedding, so I called all of them so my mom and Oak can announce it," Ash smiled.

Delia and Oak were on another one of their dates, but Delia wanted to stop and talk with him.

"Dear, do you think Ash is still upset with us?"

"No, I think he's proud. The lab was packed with his friends yesterday."

"He must be proud, but we didn't tell him earlier. He must be angry."

Suddenly, Ash popped out from under a table and revealed himself to Professor Oak.

"Ash, have you been eavesdropping?" Delia scolded..

"Yeah, and if marrying the professor makes you happy, then I won't complain," Ash smiled.

After that, the three had a group hug and shared a chocolate cake.

 **I realise this chapter wasn't very good and you've been waiting long, but I'm sort of lacking in inspiration and interest. However, I will be on the right track soon. Next Chapter Hint: Ash and ? sitting in a tree…**


	17. Ash x Leaf: FurtherShipping

**Okay, I'm feeling pretty good today, and I'm in the mood of writing this over-suggested-for-some-reason chapter, Ash and Leaf. Don't even get me started on Furthershipper, that was that last freaking straw. XD. I've been planning this for days. Enjoy.**

 _Ash: 14_

 _Leaf: 15_

Ash was walking in the city; he didn't know what to do with his free time. Pikachu was getting bored of this; this wasn't the Ash he knew. Meanwhile…

A certain teenage girl in green clothes named Leaf was watering her flowers in her garden. Her Venusaur watched her.

"Let's take a break, Venusaur," she smiled, and sent Venusaur back to its Pokeball.

She stepped onto the sidewalk. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the Pidgeys were singing.

She waved goodbye to her friend Red and followed the sun.

Ash had his head down and his hands in his pockets while Leaf had her head in the sun. It was only a matter of time before they bumped into each other. Leaf's strap bag opened and dropped all of her stuff.

"Sorry," Ash gasped, picking up Leaf's stuff and handing it to her.

"Sorry," Leaf said at the same time. They both continued their walk when Leaf suddenly turned around to get a quick glance at Ash. "Sir, wait!" Leaf shouted.

Ash turned to Leaf with a confused facial expression. Leaf avoided eye contact and held her hands together. "Ash, do you…remember me?"

All of a sudden, Ash saw a splitting of Serena and slowly walked up to Leaf. Anyone who might have been watching including those two agreed that Ash didn't have to say anything to show how confused he was.

"Well, it started back in kindergarten," Leaf began. (SIGH) And here comes a flashback…

 _We see ourselves back in kindergarten. It's recess and Ash is playing with the school Pokémon mascot, Porygon. While Leaf is by the swings, reading. A Punk Boy and Punk Girl walked up to her with mischievous smiles._

 _"Hey, nerd!" the Punk Boy laughed. Leaf closed her book and looked at the Punks._

 _Ash stopped playing with Porygon and watched Leaf getting bullied._

 _"For a geek, I'm sure your life ain't an open book!" the Punk Girl bellowed laughing._

 _"Hey, I have a social life!" Leaf screamed._

 _"I'm sure you're right, probably in a book you're writing!" Punk Boy remarked, smirking._

 _A million "Oooooohhhh"s came from the students. Ash had finished watching. "Come on, Porygon," Ash mumbled. Porygon obeyed and followed Ash. Ash stood in front of the Punks, while Leaf stared at him._

 _"Leave her alone!" Ash shouted._

 _"Oh, and what are you gonna do?" Punk Girl mocked. They both gave a weird cry which sounded like, "CRAW!"_

 _A Murkrow which was standing on top of the school soared to the Punks and landed on the girl's shoulder._

 _"This is Craw," she smiled._

 _Porygon floated forward and squinted at the Punks. "Oh, you wanna play that game?"_

 _Leaf stood up and clapped twice. A cute Bulbasaur jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Leaf._

 _A Trubbish then jumped out of the Punk Boy's bag also landing in front of him._

 _"Trubbish, use Sludge Bomb!" "Murkrow, use Dark Pulse!"_

 _Just at that moment, the teacher, Mrs Reigh walked up to the 4 children with her hands on her hips._

 _"Janet, Jack, this is the 5_ _th_ _time you both have started a personal Pokémon battle! That's against the rules!"_

 _Janet and Jack Endured for their Punishment. They had a feeling it would be more than a detention. And they were right. "You're expelled!" The Punks picked up their Pokémon and walked out of the playground home, sighing angrily._

 _"And as for you two for agreeing to begin a personal battle, you can have detention! You ought to stay away from those two! Thinking personal Pokémon fights are okay doesn't make you any better than they are!"_

 _Leaf and Ash sit together in detention, doing their homework quietly. Mrs Reigh was marking math questions._

 _"Thanks," Leaf whispered._

 _"No problem," Ash smiled._

 _Leaf knew Ash didn't know how much big of a favour he tried to do for Leaf._

 _"No really, you risked getting detention just to Protect me."_

 _"You don't have to thank me; you shouldn't be made fun of like that."_

 _Leaf's Anger Point was somehow rising that Ash was completely Oblivious to how grateful Leaf was._

 _"At least let me make it up to you. Please?" Leaf begged, with her Lillipup eyes._

 _"Well if you're really that desperate," Ash chuckled, "You can be my best friend."_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Swear?"_

 _"Cross Chop my Heart Stamp, and hope to faint."_

Thank Arceus it's the end of the flashback…

Ash almost felt like he wanted Pikachu to zap him with the most powerful attack it had.

"I'm really sorry, Leaf," Ash apologised. He looked like he was about to shed a tear.

Leaf lifted Ash's face up by his chin and smiled. Then she unexpectedly leaned in to kiss Ash. Ash kissed back and smiled.

"Leaf, do you swear to go out with me?" Ash giggled.

"Cross Chop my Heart Stamp and hope to faint," Leaf giggled back, putting a finger on her heart.

Ash and Leaf wrapped arms and continued their walk.

 **Ha ha, nearly forgot to give a hint of the next story! Hint: If there was a fake chapter called Haunter x Kadabra, what would be the real chapter?**


	18. Ash x Sabrina: LaughShipping

**I gotta admit, this ship is pretty decent. I think I actually thought of it myself. :D. Although, I'm pretty much improvising cos I don't know how to plan this; it's an unusual ship, :/. So if it's not great, it's because of that. Sorry.**

 _Ash: 14_

 _Sabrina: 24_

 _(Sorry if there's a huge age different, but it's not like they're gonna make out or anything. XD)_

"So Drew was like, you suck, and I was like, YOU suck…"

May was having fro-yo with Ash, and May was blabbering about this stupid, pointless argument she had with her rival Drew. Ash's face was in his hands; both of his elbows were on the table.

"…and then we wanted to start a fight, so we charged against each other…but we accidently kissed…Drew closed his eyes! He liked it!"

Ash had had enough of these girls. "Good talk, May," he grunted, and then he got up and left.

"But don't you wanna hear the story about my new Pidgey falling in love with my mom's cuckoo clock?"

"I said **good talk, May.** " Ash moaned, more firmly this time.

Ash picked up Pikachu from another table and started to head off. Suddenly, he felt a dark aura. He wondered if some ghost type used Dark Pulse, and he was right about the ghost thing.

A Haunter appeared right in front of his very eyes, which made Ash jump higher than a Kangaskhan. However, the fact that he was pulling faces was familiar about this Haunter.

"Haunter, it's you!" Ash exclaimed.

"Haunter," Haunter cheered.

An also familiar-looking Kadabra Teleported beside Haunter. "Kadabra!" Ash cried.

Kadabra smiled and signalled Ash to hold onto him. Confused, Ash held onto him. Kadabra Teleported with Ash to some mysterious field full of psychic and ghost types. It wasn't even in Larvender Town.

"This is beautiful," Ash gasped. He saw a Kirlia playing with a Wobbuffet, and a horde of Wynaut hopped over to Ash with tins of nuts.

"Thanks," Ash said casually, picking up a tin of nuts.

Ash had a walk around the field, admiring how magnificent it looked.

Suddenly, he felt a strong telekinesis force all over his body. Kadabra is using Psychic!

"Kadabra, what are you doing?!" Ash screamed, as he got dragged by Kadabra's Psychic.

Ash was released and landed only to see a familiar face.

"Sabrina?" Ash questioned.

"Long time no see, Ash," Sabrina smiled in her dark voice.

A black, ghostly face then appeared in front of Ash, which made him fall backwards from jumping.

Ash blushed and got up while Sabrina adorably laughed again. However, that probably wasn't the only reason Ash was blushing.

"Haunter…" Ash mumbled, containing himself.

"I hope you won't mind battling me again. And I also hope you won't mind if I used Haunter." Sabrina suggested.

"I won't! Let's do this," Ash shouted, getting pumped up about battling like he always does.

He called his Pikachu, who was playing with Ralts and Abra, and Pikachu happily obeyed and ran over to Ash.

"Go Greninja!" Ash shouted, summoning Greninja out of its Pokeball."

Sabrina was intrigued by Ash's new Pokémon. "Go Haunter!" Sabrina shouted, throwing out Haunter's Pokeball to summon Haunter.

"I don't normally like to battle, but I do like seeing if Pokémon get stronger," Sabrina quoted, whipping her hair back.

The way Sabrina flipped her hair Attracted Ash a bit, but he didn't let his feelings get in the way of battle.

"Greninja, let's start off with Hydro Pump!"

Greninja got into a ninja defence position and breathed out a strong series of dangerous water towards Haunter.

"I see," Sabrina thought. "Haunter, use Psychic!"

Haunter's eyes glowed pink as he stopped the Hydro Pump with psychokinesis, then sent it straight back.

"Greninja, use Mat Block!"

Greninja flipped up a mat and completely blocked the psychic-water combined move.

"A move I have not seen," Sabrina thought again.

"Now use Night Slash!"

Greninja's hand grew black as he whipped left and right like he was using Quick Attack and he scythed Haunter scoring a critical hit.

To Ash and Sabrina's amazement, Haunter fainted. Already.

Sabrina withdrew Haunter without saying a word. She just looked at the ground.

Ash felt like he should walk up to Sabrina. "What's up?" he asked.

"Just like my vision," Sabrina smiled.

"Sabrina, Haunter has gotten really strong. If I traded you a ghost type from this region, could I have it back?"

Sabrina didn't have any objections and handed Ash Haunter's Pokeball.

Ash handed Sabrina a Pokeball. Sabrina sent out Trevenant!

"Amazing, a ghost and grass type…" Sabrina remarked.

As Ash sent out Haunter, he began to glow. Haunter was evolving!

"Gengar!"

"You evolved!" Ash shouted, and hugged Gengar.

Ash noticed Gengar was holding a Gengarite. He got more excited by the moment.

"Bye, Ash," Sabrina grinned.

Ash smiled and waved.

"Can I say you look cute when you smile?" Sabrina chuckled.

Sabrina's compliment made Ash blush a little, and found it hard to leave.

"Ash, is something wrong?" Sabrina questioned.

"I just want to stay here a little longer, Sabrina. I sort of like spending time with you," Ash blushed.

Sabrina blushed back and of course let Ash stay longer. Sabrina kissed Ash on the cheek as a response to his compliment.

Ash's face turned even redder, and held Sabrina's hand. Kadabra had set up a feast in the house in the middle of the field. They both happily ate.

When it was finally time for Ash to leave, Sabrina gave Ash an unusually large smile before he left.

Ash waved goodbye, while still blushing….

Ash attempted to accept that Gengar was just smiling like he always does. Well, that's what he was going for.

 **Yep, that's the end. If my chapters aren't great, that's probably just because I'm bored. XD**

 **Hint for next chapter: It's about to get Lucky, but not for Brock. Probably for Ash.**


	19. Ash x Lucy: UnluckyShipping

**I'm feeling pretty keen about this chapter. I've been planning a bit of how to write this, so I'll see what I can put together. Awesome.**

 _Ash: 14_

 _Lucy: 26_

 _(Again, the age difference is big, but the love between them is of course subtle. He he.)_

Ash walked upstairs holding a bowl of soup. Of course, Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder.

"Wake up," he whispered, poking the unconscious Lucy lying on his bed.

To Ash's surprise, Lucy started to open her eyes. She looked quite surprised to see Ash.

"Long time no see," Ash chuckled.

Lucy looked around confused. "Ash, where am I?" she asked emotionlessly.

"You're at my house. You got badly injured and knocked out unconscious, so I brought you to my house. I made you some soup," Ash answered.

Lucy took the soup and sipped it. Lucy smiled in response to the taste. "Thank you, Ash, but I need to get back to the Battle Frontier."

"No, don't try to get up. You still need to rest," Ash replied.

Lucy just looked at him searching for an answer if he was right or not. She decided that he was right, and laid her head on the pillow Ash puffed.

"You thirsty?" Ash questioned.

Lucy happily nodded. Ash rushed downstairs to make some fresh juice.

Lucy noticed she was blushing, but told herself to stop blushing at someone who's a child compared to her.

Ash ran up to Lucy holding a glass of juice.

"This is fresh Oran Juice. I went to the farm which produces the best fruits. When I asked the farmer, he said that he's saving all of them for a special person that he might meet, but when I told him I'm the champion of the Orange Islands, a Battle Frontier Hall of Famer, and the only one who was able to defeat Tobias' Darkrai, he coughed up," Ash laughed.

Lucy looked intrigued in Ash's achievements and drank the juice. "This is…good…" Lucy commented.

"Do you remember anything before you got unconscious?" Ash questioned.

"Actually, I do remember something," Lucy started.

 _Flashback_

"Seviper, use Flamethrower!" Lucy commanded.

Seviper breathed an intense series of scorching flames, which destroyed the wild Lombre.

"Great job, Seviper," Lucy praised her snake-like Pokémon.

"Seviper," Seviper grinned in response.

Suddenly, a Thunderbolt came out of nowhere, striking the Seviper.

Lucy urgently looked around for what caused the electric attack, and then she saw two people in front of them. One was a girl with red hair embedded in plats, with a black and red villainous shirt and red and grey trainers. The other was her brother, wearing the exact same as her, except he had spikey hair and wore a green necklace around his neck.

"How dare you!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm Emmett," the boy said.

"I'm Emma," the girl said.

"And we're the Crook Twins!" they both said.

They both told their Pachirisu and Grumpig to keep Seviper busy. Seviper was backing them off without being called any commands.

The Crook Twins suddenly went to attack Lucy. They knocked her out and then took Seviper when he wasn't looking.

 _End of flashback_

Ash turned on his rage face and crossed his arms. "That's terrible! Just another one of those stupid villains!" he remarked.

"PIKA!" Pikachu chirped in agreement, angrily.

"We'll help you get Seviper. Won't we, Pikachu?" Ash offered.

"Pikachu," Pikachu replied, nodding.

"I owe you both," Lucy thanked.

As soon as Lucy recovered, Ash, Pikachu and Lucy headed out to find the Crook Twins.

Soon, they found their base, but Emmett's Ursaring was Blocking it.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped off his beloved trainer's shoulder ready for battle.

"Milotic, let's go!" Lucy shouted, elegantly sending out her water-snake Pokémon.

Ursaring got close up the Milotic and used Close Combat.

"Dodge!" Lucy screamed. No matter how fast Ursaring threw out his arms and legs, Milotic was able to slither out every one of them.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash called out.

Pikachu's tail got embedded in pure steel then slapped Ursaring in the cheek with it.

Ursaring was able to contain himself then Hammer Armed Pikachu, sending it flying.

"Use Quick Attack!" Ash screamed.

Pikachu contained himself and surrounded himself with a white, thin light, soaring quicker than a bolt at Ursaring. It's not called Quick Attack for nothing.

Ursaring was looked weak. It collapsed, but still blocked the small entrance.

"This bear just doesn't want to give up," Lucy smirked. "Use Iron Tail, Milotic!"

Milotic's tail got embedded in pure steel, practically slaying the bear-like Pokémon out of his place.

They ran in the base, and Seviper was there alright, trapped in a cage.

"Give me back Seviper!" Lucy demanded. "It's not yours!"

"It is now," Emma commented. "Our dream is to capture every single Pokémon."

"But not other people's Pokémon!" Ash shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Emma bellowed. "Pachirisu, use Thunder on Milotic!"

Pachirisu got surrounded in pure thunder, and then sent it flying towards Milotic. But the beautiful Pokémon avoided it no problem.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Grumpig!" Ash commanded.

"Use Follow Me!" Emma ordered.

Pachirisu moves her finger, and then pointed to the ceiling, which gave Pikachu the strange power to only attack Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu, use Protect!" Emma laughed.

Pachirisu surrounded herself with a green barrier, blocking Quick Attack.

"They're good," Ash stated.

"Yes, but we'll just have to power up," Lucy responded.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu soared towards Pachirisu, but Emmett commanded Grumpig to use Psychic and stop him.

"Perfect," Lucy grinned. "Milotic, use Hydro Pump, full maximum power!"

Milotic obeyed and gave it all that she had to unleash one of the biggest Hydro Pumps ever witnessed. Obviously, Pachirisu fainted, despite her bulkiness.

"Now, use Twister on Grumpig!"

Milotic breathed out a hurricane filled with draconic power at Grumpig, spinning it around.

"Use Thunderbolt on that Twister hurricane!" Ash charged.

Pikachu electrocuted the hurricane. It started to turn yellow, and then electric sparks came out of it. It was all too much for Grumpig.

The Crook Twins had no choice but to admit defeat and hand over Seviper. "WE'LL BE BACK!" the Crook Twins bellowed, and ran out of the base.

Ash, Lucy, Pikachu and Seviper also made their way out. "I should be getting back to the Battle Frontier," Lucy said, before Pecking Ash on the cheek and made her way.

Ash touched her cheek and smiled. He turned to his path then bumped into someone familiar, with a Sudowoodo beside him. He looked angry.

"Ash, meet me at the battlefield at dawn," he growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Something tells me he doesn't want a Pokémon battle," fretted Ash after he left.

 **Well, that sums it up. Hope you likey. :D  
BTW, go to my profile and check out A Tough World and Rap Battles of Epicness.  
Hint for next chapter: Guessing this one will be easy. It ain't no Contest. ;)**


	20. May x Drew: ContestShipping

**I'm feeling pretty sick at the moment, but I shouldn't let that stop me from releasing awesome stories. :D This story was inspired by an Austin and Ally fanfic called Kiss the Apple.**

 _May: 14_

 _Drew: 16_

May was at her favourite smoothie place with her good friend Serena. The problem was Drew was also there.

"Ugh…" May groaned, sipping a Sitoran Smoothie, then picked up an apple and ate it.

"Mmmhmm…" Serena smiled, nodding.

May turned to Serena and looked at her as if she had three eyes. "W-What are you doing?" she questioned, creeped out.

"You can tell how good someone is at kissing by how they eat an apple," Serena smiled.

"You don't have many friends, do you?" May commented.

Serena ignored May's comment and looked at how Drew ate his apple.

"Yes," Serena remarked. "That soft bite, those soft lips…"

"Are you checking him out?" May remarked, disgusted.

"No! The apple-kissing thing is true, I know it!" Serena replied defensively.

"Yeah sure…" May sighed, tossing her hair back and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"I'll prove it. You go and kiss Drew," Serena grinned devilishly.

"WHAT, NO! YOU DO IT!" May shouted, causing several people to stare at her.

"I would, but you seem to be blushing," Serena laughed.

"Because everyone's staring at me…" May sighed.

"Nope. I know a certain blush when I see one."

"FINE!" May screamed. May stomped up to Drew and tapped him on the shoulder. Drew gradually turned around and crossed his arms. "What is it, May?" Drew moaned.

"Forgive me," May muttered, then went straight for a kiss. She would have expected Drew to pull away, but he didn't. In fact, he closed his eyes and held May's shoulders.

Serena chuckled and smiled at the scene. May and Drew both broke the kiss for air. "Nothing to forgive, kid," Drew smiled. May and Drew linked arms and walked out of the shop.

"Well, my work here is done," Serena said, smiling.

"You're responsible for this…?" a familiar 14-year-old wheezed.

"Brendan!" Serena gasped. She knew how long Brendan had been crushing on May.

"I…forgot…" Serena winced.

 **Yeah, a little short, but what's wrong with ending with a cliff-hanger? XD  
Hint on next chapter: "Leavanny! Why are you dating the stupid steel-ant! Traitor!"**


	21. Leavanny x Durant: BadMatchupShipping

**Well planning this was a little difficult, but now I give you Leavanny and Durant! I'm going to add "make the hints less obvious" to my to-do list. ^_^**

 _Levanny: 19, Female_

 _Durant: 19, Male_

"Props for helping us with our training, Leavanny," Heatmor thanked. This Heatmor was a shiny, and was the leader of the gang of 2 other Heatmor. The female one was called Heatma, with a Fire Gem trapped in her bow. The other Heatmor was called Heatmo, with a Flame Plate stuck on his tie. "Heatmor" remained as the name of the leader of the gang aka Shiny Heatmor.

"No problem," Leavanny smiled. Heatmor didn't want to consider Leavanny as a total friend, but a small friend/rival, as they were fierce competitors back when Leavanny was a Sewaddle.

"I hoped you all watched that closely, my good friends. Leavanny showed a great example of how to steal fruit quietly!" Heatmor grinned. "Now, we always had the advantage over Durant and his couple of wannabes, but that's exactly why they could have a strategy even we can't face, so we need to be prepared," he added.

The two Heatmor looked at each and nodded, and went off to plan something.

"I wonder what they're planning?" wondered Heatmor aloud.

"Dunno. I'm going to go home. See ya," Leavanny replied. Heatmor waved goodbye as did Leavanny as the leaf Pokémon walked out of the base of the Heatmor team.

Leavanny mossed along the bushes going home when she encountered a certain Pokémon.

"Umm…I'm not sure I should be talking to you…" panicked Leavanny.

The Pokémon embedded his claws in an X-Scissor, and then jumped on Levanny, trapping her.

"So I take it you're a friend of Heatmor?" that Pokémon snarled.

"I-I-I yes…but I-I…" Leavanny stammered, making the shiny Durant furious and lifted his claws into one, then drove them towards her chest, still using X-Scissor.

"I WAS NEVER ALWAYS FRIENDS WITH HEATMOR!" Leavanny blurted out. Intrigued, Durant cancelled out his attack and got off Leavanny, without though, helping her up.

"We once hated each other, but he offered me a friendly rivalry/partnership!" Leavanny cried, struggling to get up.

"You accepted a partnership from that-"Durant started.

"Heatmor doesn't want to accept me as a total friend yet…" Leavanny interrupted.

Durant blinked, then grabbed Leavanny by the hand and dragged her to his base, to meet a Durant with a Steel Gem trapped in her bow, and another Durant with an Iron Plate stuck in his tie.

"Dura, Duro, meet Leavanny. She's one of Heatmor's rivals," Durant introduced. "She can help us."

Leavanny's conscience was telling her to pull away, but she was too scared and too interested, so she decided to risk her life to Heatmor by not risking her life to Durant.

A few hours later, Leavanny approached Heatmor with a bow on her head made entirely out of steel, with Durant at her side. Little did Heatmor know, Durant and Leavanny had Durant's gang behind them, followed by multiple Sewaddle and Swadloon.

"Leavanny! Why are you dating that stupid steel-ant? Traitor!" Heatmor growled.

 _Anything to live,_ Leavanny thought, scowling.

"I knew befriending you was a mistake! Gang, let's go!" Heatmor commanded. Heatma and Heatmo jumped out from behind, firing a Fire Punch at the enemy and "traitor". But Dura and Duro jumped in and used Protect. Leavanny couldn't take it anymore. "STOP!" she screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at Leavanny.

"Why are you all even fighting?" Leavanny wailed.

"Well for a start, we're the victim. Heatmor eat us Durant when we're burned, to we want all Heatmor to be gone so we can keep out lives," Durant explained.

"This is one of the reasons why Heatmor need to stand on guard. Also, as he said, we eat Durant. WE LIVE BY DURANT!" Heatmor finished.

"Surely you live by other than just Durant…" Leavanny snarled. "Remember when you and I shared that strawberry smoothie deluxe on 16th May?" she asked. Heatmor nodded while snarling. "There's more to live by than just Durant!"

Heatmor turned to his friends. They both nodded, looking like they were going to regret it, but looking like they agreed with Leavanny too.

"My total friend has made me realise something," Heatmor smiled. Leavanny smiled back at the fact that Heatmor accepted her as a real friend and not just a rival. "Durant, I hearby announce you as an ally to the Heatmor clan." Heatmor shook his hand with Durant smiling. "While burned Durant was delicious, it's not as tasty as several new friendships."

"Does that mean I can date Durant?" Leavanny grinned, as she felt like Durant could be less scary if he's friends with Heatmor. The fiery anteater nodded, beaming.

 **Let's just skip to the hint of the next chapter: "Pikachu is unable to battle! Garchomp wins!" (This quote may not be in the next chapter, and the next chapter isn't Pikachu x Garchomp either.)**

 **Do I need to make my hints less obvious? I think so…**


	22. Ash x Cynthia: RayShipping

**Happy Christmas! I have read a great Ash x Cynthia chapter in Ash's Adventures in Romance, so be sure to check that out. I bet it's better than this. XD**

 _Ash: 14_

 _Cynthia: 31_

Cynthia was standing in front of a snow cone stall taking forever to choose which snow cone to eat.

"Please choose quickly ma'am. We move to every town for once every 10 minutes," the guy behind the stall mumbled.

"I know, hold on. I still don't know if I should have chocolate, or just stick with vanilla…" Cynthia said slowly.

Ash came by whistling a song from his favourite Christmas album and stopped at the very snow cone stall. He went to join the queue.

"Heh, Cynthia's holding up the line again…wait…Cynthia!" Ash exclaimed, and attempted to push the queue, but a remarkably hairy guy pushed him back.

"Oi, if you want an autograph with the big woman herself, you can get your sorry arse down to her autograph signing at 6," he growled viciously. Ash knew the Cynthia wouldn't mind if he pushed the line just to meet her, seeing as they haven't seen each other in years, but he was scared of that very vicious man, considered backing out of the line. But then, Cynthia overheard the man talking, and winked at Ash where Ash could see her. Ash grinned and stayed in the line, still cautious of the man.

It was 6:00 pm, and Ash turned up to the building where the autograph signing took place. Ash, being the kind to rush into things, presumed that everyone knew about his own meeting with Cynthia and walked at the side of the line. A security guard with a Bisharp stopped him. "If you wanna push, get pregnant and go into labour," he grumbled.

"Ben, stop," a familiar voice shined. The door opened and the Sinnoh Champion herself was covered in fanboy and fangirl screams.

"But Cynthia…" Ben started.

"He's…my guest," Cynthia interrupted.

Ben didn't say anything else and backed out of the way of Ash and Cynthia. Cynthia motioned Ash to go through the doorway.

"I know we're friends, but you seem strangely eager that I came," Ash remarked.

"Exactly. Don't we have a lot to catch up on? Cynthia grinned.

After the autograph signing ended, Ash and Cynthia hung out like there was no tomorrow. Cynthia even told Ash about how she ended up with Garchomp, and how it was a starter she could choose apart from Dratini and Bagon, and she took 3 days to choose. Ash was amazed and un-amazed at the same time.

They bragged about their achievements and talked about their falls, and also acted very flirty especially Ash, seeing as he is out with an older woman. When Ash was out with Cynthia, a lot of fans asked Ash random personal questions about Cynthia he doesn't even know, figuring out that the two are very close, such as…

"What is her favourite cereal?"

"Why is she so fickle?"

"What is the average amount of minutes between her bathroom breaks?"

"Are you dating her?"

Ash and Cynthia stopped in a restaurant and while they waited for their table, Cynthia kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash put his hand on his cheek and turned to Cynthia. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For tradition," Cynthia smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Look up."

Ash looked up and saw the classic mistletoe plant. "Oh, I thought…"

"Ash, you know I'm too old for you, don't you?" Cynthia laughed. "Mind you, if you were older, I could reconsider."

Ash blushed and frowned at the same time at that very comment, but decided to be patient.

 **Well, I hope you liked this one. Some parts of the fanfiction were also taken from another fanfic about Ash meeting Cynthia when he was in Kanto.**

 **Hint for next chapter: It's Christmas, Black. Don't be so selFerrish. It Wheely looks bad on you.**


	23. N x Hilda: FerrisWheelShipping

**Happy New Year! I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas! If you didn't…well…there's always next year! I sure got what I wanted and more, but I'm not going to rub it in for some of you unlucky scrubs. :3**

 **I know this is a long intro, but I gotta say something. Even if you make the wrong guesses to my hints, it will still count as a suggestion and I'll put in down on my list. But don't take advantage of it. I don't want to be giving a Ninetales x Arcanine hint and suddenly I end up reading a guess which says Froakie x Fennekin. Guesses are guesses and suggestions are suggestions. ;)**

 **Now that I've said my huge speech, you were probably considering leaving. Well I'll say no more and let's get reading this second festive chapter. Enjoy! :D**

 _Hilda: 14_

 _N: 20_

It's been a long time since Hilda went to Nimbasa City. These days her idea of adventure was trying to defeat the Subway Bosses. However, of course, she heard about to countdown to midnight taking place in Nimbasa, and she had to be there.

She brought her friends – Hilbert and Bianca – to tag along with her. They were off to Nimbasa.

Nimbasa was big as Hilda and Co. knew, but now it seemed to look larger now that it was nearly January 1st.

"Hilda, there's a great food place they built here, do you want to come with us?" Hilbert asked Hilda, pointing at a food place which seemed to say "McDeliberd's".

"Mmm…no thanks. I'll just go around and look at the attractions. I'll maybe come back later though," Hilda happily replied, and ran off to the other attractions.

She ran to a lighting-up statue of Palkia from the Sinnoh Region. "It is said that it has the aptitude to alter space…" someone mumbled, admiring the Palkia statue.

"Hey, N," Hilda grinned at the man. N turned to see the same girl he rode the ferris wheel with. "You don't look a day over 20," Hilda complimented.

"Thank you," N replied. "It's 11:59," he added.

"Huh?" Hilda questioned.

"11:59. Everyone is gathering to the Ferris Wheel to countdown to New Year. We should go," N explained.

Hilda took his word for it and followed N to the crowd near the Ferris Wheel, and an electric screen showing certain numbers in order of the countdown to New Year.

When they reached midnight, Hilbert and Bianca met Hilda with a box of hot wings each, and an extra hot wing for Hilda. "Hey, since you didn't eat with us, we bought this for you," Hilbert smiled. Hilbert and Bianca suddenly ran closer to the Ferris Wheel to watch it light up.

Hilda turned to N and gave him a hot wing. N slowly took it and looked at it funny.

"Well? Eat it!" Hilda beamed.

"What is it?" N murmured.

"A hot wing. Have you never had a hot wing before?" Hilda laughed.

"No…" N answered. He looked like he was offended.

"It's one of the most delicious foods by far," Hilda informed N. Still curious, N took a bite into the hot wing and ate it. He gradually smiled in response to the test. "What do they make to use this?" N questioned.

"I think they use Combusken, and some secret recipe…" Hilda answered.

N looked sad that they made such a delicious food out of a Pokémon, yet he never stopped eating. "I never brought any money on me; do you think you could buy a basket of them for me?" N pleaded.

"I'll do better than that. I'll give you my basket," Hilda smiled, handing her basket to N. N looked at "Hilda's" basket and hesitated. "No really, I couldn't," N said thoughtfully.

"Please have them. I'll buy another share of wings," Hilda insisted.

N took her word for it and gratefully accepted the basket. N took out a wing, and then handed it to Hilda as a token of thanks. Hilda took the wing as N walked away to enjoy his hot wings. Hilda looked at the wing, then looked at N. Hilda looked at the ground and blushed. She gave out a small giggle.

Hilda turned around and saw Hilbert, grinning and crossing his arms. "Hilbert?" Hilda gasped.

"I really shouldn't leave you alone," he chuckled.

 **Yep, I didn't write "chicken wings". I don't want to deal with a flood of reviews saying "chicken's don't exist". XD**

 **Hint for next chapter: Why do so many people think this Pokémon is a pseudo-legendary, just because of its species?**


	24. Ninetales x Arcanine: DogSweatShipping

**To quote from Hoopa, "were you surprised?" The hint links to Arcanine and its "legendary" species, so people think its species count him as a pseudo-legendary. Ninetales, not so much, but people may think it's a pseudo-legendary referring to its Pokedex entries and its role in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon – Blue/Red Rescue Team. Anyway, enjoy. ^_^**

 _Arcanine: Male, 22_

 _Ninetales: Female, 22 (one day older)_

Arcanine was left by his trainer at Day Care, with the trainer's Shellos.

"Arcanine, where do eggs come from?" Shellos asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Arcanine sniggered.

"Why are you laughing?" Shellos asked again.

"It's quite a funny story. I guess you're ready. Basically, a two Pokémon in the same egg group love each other and the male Pokémon's…"

Arcanine was interrupted by Tepig holding a ball on his head. "Do you want to play Tepig In The Middle?" he requested eagerly.

"NO!" Arcanine and Shellos shouted.

Ninetales finally reached the Day Care. She couldn't bear to face Arcanine and tell him the bad news. She decided not to tell Shellos as the elderly are more mature than the little regarding dealing with horrible news. Ninetales sighed and went inside the Day Care. Ninetales used Flamethrower on the Day Care lady and quickly escaped into the field.

"Hey there, Arcanine," Ninetales greeted.

"Arcanine, who is that?" Shellos questioned.

"That's my friend Ninetales. A friend I came across before I was caught," Arcanine explained.

"Can I please talk to you in private?" Ninetales asked. Arcanine nodded and they both crawled to the other side of the Day Care.

Arcanine explained about when his trainer approached the fox and told her that his friends told him that her kind suck. "I growled at him and he came back with a petty insult. Something about me being a "Naruto" rip-off. Then before I knew it, he grabbed my tails and yanked them. I had no choice but to throw him off my tails. Now, as you may know, he is cursed."

Arcanine was speechless. He knew that he couldn't blame Ninetales, but he just couldn't speak. He barely came up with, "will he be alright?"

"Well, I give people certain curses depending on the kind of weather. It was raining that time, which is bad luck for us fire types, so your trainer is Jynxed unfortunately. And…he may die."

"No-one can be that unlucky!" Arcanine panted, losing his cool, Treeko-like personality.

"I know, but right now he is in a volcano cave, where giant balls of lava fall down from the ceiling. He is deliberately testing his luck as he thinks he is luckier than everyone else. It is only a matter of time until he is granted with a very long nap."

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR CLEVER DEFINITIONS OF DEATH! MY TRAINER IS GOING TO DIE?"

As Arcanine finished screaming, he sighed and sank. Ninetales sat down with him and held him with her front legs.

1 day later, a new trainer plodded down to the Day Care man. "Good morning, sir. My name is Alex. I believe the trainer of Arcanine and Shellos left them here?" Alex asked.

"Indeed. Are you babysitting?" the Day Care man questioned.

"Well, yes AND no. You see, I'm a good friend of that trainer, and he said that if he died, he would grant me the responsibility of his Pokémon, and of course, he unfortunately passed away. Something about a volcano cave," Alex explained.

"Wow, how sad. You're awfully cool about that," the Day Care man replied. "I believe he left Arcanine and Shellos, but Arcanine and a Ninetales came up to me with an egg."

"How is that possible? Carl didn't catch a Ninetales…" Alex asked.

"Who knows, but please take it." Alex took his egg and went into the Day Care to meet Arcanine and Shellos. Arcanine and Shellos heard the news from the field and frowned. "Don't worry, you'll get to see Ninetales every day," Alex smiled.

"And don't forget to feed Shellos some medicine," the Day Care lady suggested.

"Why?"

"Shellos vomited yesterday."

 **Hope you enjoyed. And I hope this chapter was better than Professor Oak x Delia. XD**

 **Hint: Zzz…exercise is for suckers…zzz**


	25. Snorlax x Slaking: LazyShipping

**I've been trying to get my head around how to make these lazy laggards stop being lazy enough to date, but then it hit me. How, you ask? I believe you wanted to read the answer in the story I am going to write right now. If that's the case, then why are we wasting time? Onward with the story! ^-^**

 _Snorlax (Female, 21)_

 _Slaking (Male, 21)_

Snorlax sat in front of a road, eating plants. A trainer named Jerry approached the Snorlax. He took out a Pokeball and spawned his partner Pokémon in front of Snorlax.

"Alright, Slaking! Let's get this Slowpoke out of the way! Hammer Arm, let's go!"

Slaking rolled his eyes and clutched both of his fists as they turned a glowing white. Then he lashed out at Snorlax and swung his fists at her, rolling her backwards.

Snorlax fired a Hyper Beam from her mouth at Slaking, but Slaking dodged without any sweat. "Use Focus Punch!" Jerry commanded to his normal-type friend.

Slaking's fist glowed white again, but it was only one fist and launched it at the bear's head, striking her backwards into a tree. To Slaking's and Jerry's surprise, Snorlax got up and launched an Ice Punch at Slaking's cheek, hurling him into the ground.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Jerry shouted. Along with Snorlax, Slaking released a full blast Hyper Beam. The collision of powerful beams of the same colours lasted for about a minute, and then finally exploded, creating a heck of a load of smoke.

"Yes, Slaking! Use the smoke to your advantage and use Fire Punch upwards!" Jerry cheered. Slaking speeded through the smoke squinting his eyes, unleashing a powerful uppercut of a Fire Punch at the poor damaged female slowcoach, the Snorlax being lashed out into the air.

"Go, Greatball!" Jerry bellowed, taking out a blue ball which looked like a Pokeball. He threw the ball at Snorlax with freakishly pinpoint accuracy; Snorlax drove into the ball. The Greatball landed on the ground as soon as the smoke cleared, so Jerry and the lazy sloth could see if the Greatball succeeded to capture Snorlax. And it did. Jerry ran to pick up the ball and raised it up in the air. "I caught a Snorlax!" he screamed happily.

(Later)

"Dinner!" Jerry called.

Jerry's whole team gathered around to have a nice big feast. Snorlax sat at the back.

Exeggutor and Skarmory sat opposite each other eating one bowl of food. Gengar and Lopunny both sat on their own. Slaking was looking for a place to sit, not looking very enthusiastic. He finally found the decision to sit by Snorlax.

"You don't look very hungry," Snorlax commented.

"I haven't eaten all day, but this is my normal face. I'm not that motivated," Slaking replied.

"I take it that you don't like Jerry very much?"

"No, I love Jerry. He's a really skilled trainer and looks after his Pokémon despite trying to catch 'em all. But I'm pretty lazy."

"Join the crowd…" Snorlax laughed.

Slaking got up and picked up a flower, then gave it to Snorlax to put on her head as an accessory.

"For me?" Snorlax stupidly asked, planting it on her head (pun unintended)

"Yeah. Since we have so much in common, we should go out," Slaking explained.

"Dating is too much work…" Snorlax grumbled.

"So is battling. But I battle with my trainer, because I love him," Slaking came back with, flirtatiously winking.

 _And you'll date with me because you...,_ Snorlax answered in her head. "I'm sold," she grinned.

After that, Snorlax and Slaking had a great time together. They hunted for fruit, ate together, and Jerry teamed them up in Double, Triple and Rotation battles sensing a good friendship and team from them both. Snorlax and Slaking both sat at a sunset on the beach.

"You know, normally I struggle when I battle because I'm not very motivated, but when I date, I enjoy it because I have the best motivator any Pokémon can ask for," Snorlax said to her boyfriend.

"Amen," Slaking replied, smiling. They both leaned in for a kiss when Jerry called Slaking for some training.

"See you," Slaking said, kissing Snorlax on the hand like a gentleman. Snorlax blushed and waved goodbye, until tomorrow.

 **Please let me know which is better for a 30** **th** **chapter special: A love triangle, a remastered chapter or a sequel?**

 **Hint for next chapter: Once upon a "night" in the "winter"…**


	26. Umbreon x Glaceon: WinterNightShipping

**"3 Pokémon chapters in a row? Come on, Matthew!" Trust me, you'll like this one. ;)  
(BTW, this isn't Pokémon Mystery Dungeon – Gates To Infinity)**

 _Umbreon: Male, 16_

 _Glaceon: Female, 16_

Umbreon crawled up the icy mountain, where a blizzard was pushing against him. It's like the blizzard didn't want him to make it. Umbreon heard a great crystal was held at the top.

What the heck would happen if he was the first Pokémon to get the great crystal? Just imagine the buzz at home? The fame! The billions of trillions of bits of money he could sell it! He could already imagine a statue of himself holding the crystal itself. It would say on the wide cube "in pleasure of Umbreon!"

Phew, but no wonder any Pokémon got the crystal. The last time he met Kyreum, it told him that not even an ice type, not even a Pokémon who has the advantage over ice, not even a legendary could cut through the great blizzard. That's what it's famous for. The only legendary who can cut through it is Kyreum itself, Arceus and Regice, which guards the crystal. No wonder no Pokémon got to it!

Umbreon did some extra training to cut through the blizzard and defeat Regice for the crystal. Unfortunately, Umbreon isn't invincible.

Glaceon came out of her cabin, which was standing on top of a sturdy icy pillar. She soon saw a dark-coloured Pokémon crawl carelessly up the mountain no-one dared to after hearing about how dangerous it is.

"What the heck?!" Glaceon exclaimed. "Stop!" she added, aware that Umbreon didn't hear. Each time Umbreon moved an arm, she felt her heart drop and Arceus telling her to help him.

Umbreon couldn't take it anymore, and put his paws in the mountain to stop himself from falling. He began to lose his breathing and finally fainted, his paws doing him no good.

Glaceon gasped and sprinting towards Umbreon, catching him on her back. She endured the blizzard better than Umbreon obviously, and jumped high enough to get into the cabin.

A few minutes later, Umbreon's eyes moved. He finally woke up.

"You're finally awake! Great!" Glaceon cheered, hopping in circles. Umbreon looked around to see himself lying on his stomach with a blanket over him, and a nice fire next to him. "Where am I?" Umbreon questioned.

"You're in my cabin," Glaceon finally stopped dancing to answer. "Chicken soup?" she requested, pushing a bowl of soup towards his mouth which had a spoon in it. Umbreon lifted his paw and picked up the soup, picked up soup with the spoon and ate the soup. He smiled in response to the taste. "What is 'chicken'?" Umbreon asked.

"Dunno," Glaceon replied. "But it's tasty."

"I must get back and get the…" Umbreon started, struggling to get up, but Glaceon charged up a Hidden Power attack to threaten him enough to lie back down. Then Glaceon stopped charging.

"Seriously, your carelessness is so ridiculous it makes me angry…" Glaceon grumbled.

"I guess I was a bit careless…" Umbreon agreed. "But hey, you're the one standing next to a heat source such as fire," he added.

"I'll risk it. I know I'm weak to heat, but you need it," Glaceon answered. "BTW, what's your name?"

"Umbreon," he said, before Glaceon kissed him. On the lips!

"What?!" Umbreon shouted.

"C'mon, you liked that," Glaceon blushed.

Umbreon didn't know what to come back with, but in his defence, he didn't have much time to thing, as Glaceon kissed him again. This time, she locked her lips on his. Umbreon didn't break the kiss. In fact, he closed his eyes and kissed back. Then Glaceon tried to get her tongue to enter Umbreon's mouth. Umbreon happily let her, while entering his own. Before Glaceon knew it, Umbreon pinned her down and never stopped kissing.

The make-out session lasted for about 5 minutes, and then they finally broke the kiss for air. "I better take out back to your home town," Glaceon grinned. Umbreon got on her back and Glaceon hopped out of her cabin to take him home. Or at least, "the place he was directing her".

 **I feel like I should start writing more strong chapters like these, while stilling fitting the rating. Don't ask me why. ;)**

 **Hint on next chapter: Cover Pic**


	27. Zangoose vs Seviper: FeudShipping

**Alright, I'll admit it. I'm improvising. It was a little hard planning this, but I think I know how to start it off. Plus, the keys on my keyboard are busting up, so it takes me a little while to type. This story is based on St. Valentine's Day. Yes, I did publish this a little early, cos my sister's christening is on Valentine's Day and we'll be out like ALL day. But hey, I always publish specials a day early, give or take a few, so not much is new. Enjoy! Inspired by the Annoying Orange Valentine's Day episode, the episode about Spongebob's famous relative and the Girl Meets World episode about the famous relatives.**

 _Zangoose: (Female, 17)_

 _Seviper: (Male, 17)_

"Happy St. Luvdisc's Day!" Zangoose was staring at 10-year-old Pancham holding a pink card. Zangoose curiously accepted the card, and opened it.

"For a friend, you're quite a fiend.  
Hope you'll be my Valentine," Zangoose read out loud.

"Heeeyy, I'm not a fiend…" Zangoose said in response to the poem.

"Aw, don't be so modest. Happy Luvdisc's Day, Zangoose!"

Zangoose smiled and accepted the card from her younger friend and patted him on the head.

(Later…)

Zangoose went wild strawberry picking to make chocolate strawberries for the Luvdisc's feast with the Zangoose troop. She had already gathered two dozen strawberries. When she approached a strawberry bush, a certain snake popped out and hissed at her. Zangoose screamed as she fell backwards and that snake jumped out at her and bit her.

"Hey! Zangoose and Seviper stay away from each other and don't hunt each other on Luvdisc's Day! It's Rule Number 34!" ( _PUN INTENDED)_

"The Zangoose made that rule. Which just shows how much wimpy they are," Seviper sniggered back.

Zangoose growled and grabbed Seviper by the neck, then threw him into a tree. Then Zangoose lashed out at Seviper and unleashed an epic Close Combat. Despite not very effective, it badly injured Seviper.

"Zangoose? Zangoose, are you out here?" a voice from the distance called out.

"Oh no…if he sees us fighting, I'll be kicked out of the troop," Zangoose panted. Seviper wrapped his tail around her claw and Zangoose ran, dragging Seviper with her. They stopped when they got inside a big white house. _(PUN UNINTENDED)_

"Why were you helping me? Why didn't you just run?" Zangoose asked.

Seviper didn't answer the question. He just slithered away from her. But Zangoose was faster with legs, and she got in front of Seviper, using Swords Dance to put him down.

"I asked a question. Why did you help me?" Zangoose gritted her teeth.

"It's not my fault you're an ungrateful imbecile," Seviper murmured.

"You still have not answered my question, you dolt!" Zangoose bellowed.

If Seviper admitted why he did help her, only a few words would give every Seviper a bad name. He just couldn't. Of course, he was still on the team regarding the fact that he was able to attack any Zangoose in a war, except for that one Zangoose. The one he was with right now. He was able to fool his troop because all Zangoose looked the same, except for the chief, who was a shiny.

Although, many Zangoose wear different accessories so you could tell them apart. This one has a Normal Gem in her necklace. Seviper wasn't wearing anything. Seviper couldn't bring the words out of his mouth, so he just decided to show it. He slithered towards Zangoose, and wrapped himself around her. Chief Zangoose told the troop that's how Seviper hug. Zangoose was surprised, though she didn't pull herself away. Instead, she held on tight to Seviper.

They didn't let go. While they were hugging, Zangoose broke the silence by questioning, "Have you ever wondered why our kinds fight against each other?"

Seviper gave out a chuckle and came back with, "Well, it's a long story…"

 _Flashback…_

It was January 12th, 1989. Zanguardia was playing tic-tac-toe with a Torchic. And Torchic won. "Good game, Miss Zanguardia," little Torchic grinned.

"Man, I struggled more in this game than a Camerupt in a Frogadier strangler," Zanguardia panted. Torchic put up her foot for Zanguardia to high five, and she indeed did.

Old Sevincent slithered towards Zanguardia, smiling.

"Who should be the mighty handsome snake?" Zanguardia smiled.

"They call me Sevincent," the old snake answered. "I've seen your mighty fine golden wallet through your window and I was wondering if you would do an old man like myself a favour."

"Well why not? I'm as rich as a Shiny Lucario, I got a gallon of Pokedollars in my bank. I'll lend my golden wallet to you, as long as you and your toxic buttocks don't go spendin' it all or losin' it, cos I had to do a heck of a lot'a work to get 'em," Zanguardia said, pulling a shimmering wallet of pure gold out of her hat, and handed it to Sevincent.

"I owe you my life," Sevincent thanked, sliding away with the wallet.

(Later…)

"One pint of root beer, if you please, Blazikonnie," Sevincent requested.

"No problem," Blazikonnie replied, filling a cup with root beer, handing it to Sevincent when a trio bust out of the doors. It was a Greninja, a Zoroark and Camerupt. The Camerupt was the leader of the trio. He had a cigarette in his mouth and he wearing a brown hat. Greninja had a grey hat and Zoroark had red shades.

"Who are they?" Sevincent asked Blazikonnie.

"They're the Bad Boys. They got whatever they want, whenever they want. They're names are Cameron, Zoronark, and Greginja. So I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait your turn, cos you don't wanna be playing with these three."

"But I have a solid golden wallet!" Sevincent shouted out loud, loud enough for everyone to hear. They gasped and jerked their heads, and the Bad Boys smirked.

"So, I hear you got a golden wallet, mate," Cameron sniggered, moving forward towards the trembling British snake.

"Um…" was all that could come out of Sevincent's mouth. Zanguardia walked in at the wrong time, but not the snake or the bad gang noticed her. She leaned over to a Pokémon named Shiftiffany who was sipping Berry Juice. "What might be goin' on around her?" she whispered.

"Cameron is threatening the old bloke to hand over that rare golden wallet," Shiftiffany answered back.

"Care to fight me for it?" Cameron sarcastically asked. Sarcastically because he wasn't actually giving Sevincent a choice.

Cameron spat his cigar out and fired a Fire Blast. Sevincent jumped, still holding the wallet in mouth. Then Cameron blasted a Flamethrower. Sevincent panicked and blocked the attack with the wallet. Zanguardia gasped and attempt to run, but Shiftiffany grabbed her, pulling her back.

The golden wallet was burnt to a crisp. Bits of it dropped onto the ground, and then dissolved into thin air.

Zanguardia was angered enough, but this was the last straw. She launched herself into the gap, and then blasted the trio away without a move, but with her anger.

"Oh Zanguardia my dear, many thanks…" Sevincent started, when Zanguardia slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU GO AND BURN ONE'A MAH PRIZED POSSESSIONS? YOU BRITISH BLOKES CAN'T BE TRUSTED WITH BUNEARY DROPPINGS IF YOU WERE NOSE-BLIND!" Zanguardia screamed.

"Okay, what would you do then?" Sevincent bellowed.

The argument went on for a long time, but the citizens in the pub never left their seats. They didn't even move a limb.

The argument ended with Zanguardia shouting, "FROM NOW ON, THE ZANGOOSE AND THE SEVIPER ARE AT WAR!" and Sevincent shouting, "JOLLY GOOD!"

 _End of flashback…_

"So we're at war because our ancestors, a Texan Zangoose and a British Seviper fell out because a golden wallet was burnt to bacon?" Zangoose asked?

"The Seviper blame your kind for Zanguardia not being responsible for her own possessions, and your kind blames our kind for Sevincent spying on Zanguardia's most prized possessions and asking for it." Seviper explained.

"They're both at fault!" Zangoose cried.

"That's what I explained to Chief Seviper, but he wouldn't listen," Seviper sighed.

Zangoose looked at Seviper and smiled. Seviper smiled back, because they both know that they were thinking the same thing. They leaned in and kissed each other. Hard. And long.

 _What was that about snake tongues, Seviper?_ Zangoose thought in her head. Seviper knew what she was thinking, and wrapped his tongue around hers.

They finally broke the kiss for air, and then they decided to run away. The both ran out of the big white house, and then ran away as fast as they could. They found a town far away, and bought a house with their troop earnings. From then on, they lived together in harmony. They became a couple, and sometimes took their relationship to the next level. But the important thing was: they were happy and they were together.

 **Happy Luvdisc's Day! The ending was pretty cheesy wasn't it? XD**

 **Hint on next chapter: One is scared of the other.**


	28. Chespin x Eevee: ScaredShipping

**I'm pretty excited about this one. That's pretty much all I have to say. Oh wait…I advise you to follow the story I consider as mine's rival, "Project Valentine." And before you ask, yes. This is the Eevee and Chespin from the anime.**

 _Eevee: (Female, 7)_

 _Chespin: (Male, 6)_

Chespin was holding a rainbow Pokepuff. He was looking at it with determination.

"Chespin, what'cha doin'?" a voice came behind Chespin. Chespin jumped and hid the Pokepuff behind his back, while turning around.

"Oh, hi Greninja," Chespin panted. "Nah, nah, nah, nothing…"

"Are you seriously trying to get Eevee to be your friend again?" Greninja groaned, walking behind Chespin and grabbing the puff.

"But but…how did you know?" Chespin gasped.

"Ninja powers, remember?" Greninja said, while slipping some of the icing into his mouth, before a sudden Pin Missile pounded Greninja to the ground.

"What was that for?" Greninja moaned, rubbing his back while barely getting up.

"No-one even smells that Pokepuff except for Eevee! I made it especially for her! I spent all day AND all night making every single part of crumb of this…" Chespin kept explaining about how he made the delicious, one-of-a-kind rainbow Pokepuff with sprinkles and chocolate syrup painting around the bottom of the Pokepuffs. He blabbered on about how it has 7 kinds of flavours that matches the colours. Cheri, Sitrus, Pinkan and the other berries that match the colours.

"Woah, you did spend a lot of time on that little piece of diabetes," Greninja laughed. "Too bad Eevee's afraid of you."

"Why do you think I spent hours making this? I'm gonna change her mind!" Chespin replied confidently.

"Yeah, cos you're such a hit with the ladies," Greninja sniggered. Chespin gave the ninja frog a dirty look and went to look for Eevee.

Chespin surprisingly did a fantastic job not being tempted to eat the Pokepuff. He had made a vow to jump off a bridge if he ever did, and it was an official one, so he REALLY wanted Eevee to like him. He met Pancham on his way to meet Eevee.

"Hey Chespin, do you have a minute?" Pancham asked.

"Nope. Gotta deliver something," Chespin answered, impatiently.

"Oooh, what's that? That looks delicious!" Pancham grinned, smacking his lips and attempting to taste the puff, when Chespin moved it away from him in a flash.

"Don't ever touch this, or the only thing you'll taste is my wrath!" Chespin bellowed. "And before you ask, this isn't mine, it's for Eevee!"

"You do know that a box was probably a good idea?"

"I don't want ANY of this puff to get damaged!"

"Then how do you explain that finger mark on the icing?"

"That's Greninja's! But have you seen Eevee lately?"

"Actually, I guess she was dancing in that arena over there," Pancham said, pointing his head to the arena where Eevee was really happy dancing. Chespin rushed over without saying thank you. He finally got there.

"Eevee…" Chespin said quietly. Before Eevee turned around, Pancham used Stone Edge on a rock, caught a piece of rock in one hand, then through it at the puff. The puff exploded and only a puddle of rainbow with sprinkles and chocolate syrup was on the ground. Chespin growled at Pancham, and Pancham was on the ground laughing out loud.

Eevee finally turned around and jumped back, scared. It was of that moment when she saw the Pokepuff puddle on the ground.

"I swear, it was perfect. It was a Pokepuff with all the colours of the rainbows and sprinkles and chocolate syrup…" Chespin trailed off when he collapsed to the ground and looked at the puddle. He felt Eevee's hand touch his.

"Chespin, you're not as scary as I thought…" Eevee smiled. Chespin looked at Eevee and cracked a sad smile.

"Eevee! Serena needs you!" Bunnelby called.

"Coming!" Eevee called back. Eevee kissed Chespin on the cheek and went inside.

" **YES**!" Chespin bellowed out loud, which startled Eevee.

"Oops…" Chespin giggled.

 **Pretty cute, huh? This was inspired by…this Austin and Ally episode…can't name it, these titles don't show up at the start of an episode…**

 **Hint on next chapter… This one's a love triangle. It includes...wait...how did Grovyle evolve again?**


	29. SceptilexMeganiumxTropius:GrassyShipping

**Well, if you didn't expect me to make a 30** **th** **chapter special and make such a big deal out of it, then…DEAL WITH IT! It is a big deal, this is the one story I've got longer with than my other stories. Keep in mind I only do suggestions and not my own ideas, which is why I have to thank you guys! I gotta admit, this didn't turn out the way I first planned. XD (BTW, the firs love triangle is already done, so these are the wild ones.) This story was influenced by**

· **Jessie**

· **KC Undercover, Double Crossed**

· **A Yoshi Sprite Animation**

· **"Queen" the band**

· **The love triangle episode itself**

 _Sceptile: (20, Male)_

 _Tropius: (20, Male)_

 _Meganium: (21, Female)_

Tropius and Meganium broke up a few weeks ago, but they're still great friends. They even made a band together, called "Greens In My Diet". Its songs were a big hit with the forest Pokémon. Sceptile became a fan of the band and recently joined. The band still remained its title. Sceptile played keyboard, Tropius played drum and Meganium played guitar. Soon, Sceptile and Tropius fell head over heels for Meganium.

One day, Tropius told Meganium that he was going to train with Sceptile, although it wasn't exactly training. He found Sceptile, who was drawing a technique on a fat tree on how to get Meganium with a tree twig. Tropius used a slight Gust on Sceptile, making Sceptile drop his stick. Tropius landed on it, crushing it to pieces.

"What was that for?" Sceptile half-asked, half-shouted.

"Meganium," Tropius growled.

"What about her?"

"She's mine."

Sceptile soon released how Tropius figured out he had a crush on her too. They were both growling at each other.

3 trainers, Jack, John and Jane, were walking along the path and stopped at where the two grass Pokémon were arguing. They decided to walk over there. Sceptile and Tropius saw when they approached. "No better way to settle an argument with a battle," Jane grinned.

Soon, a chalk battlefield was drawn in the middle of the forest. A lot of forest Pokémon, Leafeon, Serperior, Weedle, Kakuna etc., was watching. Meganium was too, but wasn't suspicious since she was still convinced that it was a training match. Jack winked to Sceptile, and he responded with a courageous nod.

"This battle is between Jack and Sceptile and John and Tropius!" Jane announced. "This is a 1 on 1 battle! Each trainer shall use one Pokémon and the battle is over when either Pokémon from either side is unable to continue! The Pokémon standing will be declared the winner! There are no substitutions! Begin when both are ready!

Jack and John both held up their Pokedex to check the moves. Tropius had Gust, Magical Leaf, Body Slam, and Solar Beam. Sceptile had Leaf Storm, Leaf Blade, Dragon Pulse and Focus Blast. They were both ready.

"Tropius, use Gust!" John commanded. Tropius flew up and flapped his arms in front of him, creating strong winds which were heading straight for the grass lizard. Sceptile tried to defend himself.

"Sceptile, stay strong and use Focus Blast!" Jack shouted. Sceptile used his great strength to withstand the flying type attack and spawned a blue aura ball with his palms, then threw it at Tropius. It hit, but as expected it didn't do as much as Gust did.

"Use Leaf Storm!" both of the trainers shouted. Sceptile and Tropius released a strong series of sharp leaves, sharper and bigger than Razor Leaf. The leave collided with each other, cancelling out as they crashed.

"Body Slam, let's go!" John screamed. Tropius flew towards Sceptile then slammed his body on him. Sceptile could barely breathe. Luckily, Jack had a plan.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Jack ordered. Suddenly, Tropius flew off Sceptile's trapped body and fell on his own side. The scar the Leaf Blade left was clear, big and redder than Deliberd's coat.

"Ooooooh…" all the other glass Pokémon remarked. Meganium stepped forward with her heart skipping a beat.

"Tropius, don't let a ¼ effective move get you down! Magical Leaf, let's end this!" John grinned furiously. Tropius spawned colourful sharp leaves, and then released them at Sceptile.

"Leaf Blade again!" Jack demanded. Sceptile glowed his blades, and then snapped all in half as if he was using kantanas. The last leaf hit his forehead, nearly knocking him out. He fell to the ground groaning out his pain.

"I think this is a good time to use our ultimate weapon!" Jack grinned. Sceptile grinned too, only to be seen by his temporary trainer. Jack touched his Mega Charm. When it did, it gleamed and so did something on Sceptile, which seems to be a charm too. "Time to unleash the ultimate power within you! Mega Evolution!" Jack shouted as Sceptile changed shape. It wasn't long until he had transformed into the grass and dragon type evolution.

"Holy Arceus!" Tropius and John both said at once.

"Tropius don't let a silly Mega Evolution intimidate you! Use Gust!"

"Use Focus Blast!" Jack bellowed. As the strong winds began to strike, Sceptile started to spawn a blue aura ball again between his palms. It grew and grew and grew. It soon grew as large as a pillar.

"That things humungous!" a Simisage commented. Meganium was trembling, but was smart enough not to risk getting hurt by jumping in.

The Gust finally arrived in front of Sceptile, and as it drove towards him, he released it. It pushes back and drove through the parts of the Gust. There was no escape for the flying grass Pokémon, he only option was to block. The blast hit with a HUGE explosion. It blew the trees, it blew the grass, it even blew away the flying Pokémon. The Pokémon watching were nearly swept off their feet. Before long, Tropius was lying on the ground with black and grey patches. He only fainted, but it looked like he was dead or he was damaged after he fainted.

"T-T-Tr-Tropius is unable to b-b-b-battle…Sceptile wins, and the m-m-m-match g-goes to J-J-Jack…" Jane stammered nervously. Jack and Sceptile high-fived before Sceptile turned back.

Meganium, who was a few feet behind Sceptile, ran towards the battlefield. Sceptile turned around and held out his arms to catch her heart. This was it! He won his love's heart! "Hey Meganium, I know this great place called "He's On Leaves…" he started, when Meganium zoomed straight past the green reptile towards Tropius and kneeled down to him.

"Are you okay?" Meganium asked.

"Yeah, I did this to prove my strength to you," Tropius replied.

Meganium smiled at the reply and kissed Tropius. He looked at Sceptile and mischievously grinned while kissing. Sceptile couldn't find his feet. He couldn't feel his blades. He lost his swagger. He collapsed to his knees and stomped his claws on the ground, as if he was crying at someone's grave.

The news about Sceptile dropping out of the band spread around. Everytime someone mentioned it, he would attempt to attack them, but they would run away before he could.

"Hey, did you hear the news? Sceptile dropped out the band!" Pansear said.

"Yeah, I heard. They say he's jealous of Tropius!" Pansage answered.

Sceptile turned and growled at them and raised a blade, but the two monkeys got away to save their lives. A Breloom walked up to Sceptile and playfully punched him.

"Don't feel bad, mate. There are plenty of other grass Pokémon in the forest," Breloom told him. Sceptile smiled and rubbed Breloom's head playfully, and then they went to train, while a female Roserade peaked from behind a tree and watched the reptile and the toad walk away.

 **Remember, this series is nothing without its suggestions and constructive criticism, so keep it coming. Including if I should do a sequel to this chapter called, "Sceptile x Roserade x Breloom" for another chapter special.**

 **Hint on next chapter: If Drew caught a Venusaur, who would approve the most?**


	30. Leaf x Drew: GrassheadShipping

**Fooled you, didn't I? If you want to see May x Drew, it's probably in Chapter 20. Yeah, I didn't deliberately fool you, cos Leaf would approve the most, and you'll see why in this story.**

 _Drew: 15_

 _Leaf: 15_

"Look Venusaur, Drew is performing TONIGHT in the Pokémon Contest stadium!" Leaf squealed, looking at a poster with her friend Venusaur. The poster was a picture with a red background with Drew holding a dramatic pose, with his Roserade and Butterfree. The performance was tonight at 8:00 pm, and you can get tickets by buying them online and getting them at the place to pass into the stadium.

Leaf went back home and went on her laptop. She went on the website and looked at the ticket prices.

Last – $1000

Middle – $2000

Upstairs – $3000

First - $4000

Leaf really wanted the first class seats, so she bought the first class tickets, even if it _drew_ a huge black hole on her money. (Pun intended)

"Roserade, Magical Leaf! Butterfree, Confusion!"

Roserade released several colourful leaves into the air, and then Butterfree took control of them with Confusion, shaping the leaves into a heart. Leaf felt like the heart was for her, although she was aware that many other girls watching felt the same.

Soon, the performance was over, and Leaf felt as happy as she could ever be. In the hallway, she bumped into Drew himself.

"Sup?" Drew said. Leaf was speechless. She could barely breathe. Finally, she stammered, "Hi."

Drew got out a familiar-looking rose and handed it to Leaf. "I once gave the same kind of flower to someone equally as pretty," Drew beamed. Leaf accepted the rose smiling.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go meet some fans on Omegle," Drew said. He put his hand on her shoulder and passed her, ignoring the camera flashes hitting him by his sides.

"He put his hand on my shoulder…I'll never take this off again…" Leaf grinned happily.

 _Like you already do…_ Venusaur thought.

X-X-X

Leaf got her laptop up again and went on Omegle, typing in the "I like…" bar "Drew." What was surprising that she encountered Drew on the first try! "Hey," he smiled. He looked pretty happy to see Leaf. Leaf was so shocked and shy that she had to talk through typing. Drew didn't seem to mind and typed back.

They chatted for a long time, talking about their likes and dislikes, getting to know each other. Drew finally had to go, so he typed in "Bye. *kisses*" and disconnected. Leaf squealed with joy. Drew was obviously interested.

Every once in a while, they both went on Omegle once in a while hoping to encounter each other.

 **Pretty sweet, huh? I'm rushing cos I typed the end up this past my bedtime. XD**

 **Next chapter: Max x Bonnie? Nah, that's already made. But something similar might be coming up…**


	31. Clemont x May: LumietalBurgShipping

**I once again took inspiration from "Jessie" the TV show to write this paring, as well as an episode of "Miraculous" and "Sonny With A Chance". Yes, I'm a Disney Channel fan. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

 _May: 14_

 _Clemont: 14_

Serena had invited Ash and Clemont to her house for a sleepover. Ash brought May along, and May brought Max. Clemont brought Bonnie. Max and Bonnie got to be good friends, which let May and Clemont get to know each other. Max and Bonnie wanted to pillow fight, so they did and it led into the panic room. Ash and Serena unfortunately had to follow, and Clemont and May didn't notice anything somehow.

"Serena, I didn't know you had a panic room…" Ash remarked.

"We don't use it much; it's just a room we hide in if someone breaks in or something." At that moment, the panic room door shut tight.

"Um Serena, how do we get out?" Max asked.

"Easy. Here's the code," Serena said, waking up to a small metal box on the wall which looked like cell phones, but the screen was small and long. Serena entered the code, but it failed.

"Oh no…" Serena mumbled.

"I don't have my phone, do any of you guys?" Max said.

"No," Bonnie, Ash and Serena all said at once. But Max had an idea. He went to the back of the room where a lot of tellies were on the wall. They were actually CITV cameras around the house. He did a few tinkering with the wires and he got the TVs to come on.

"There. Now we can find out where they are and we can get their attention in some sort of way," Max explained. Bonnie, Ash and Serena huddled up with Max to watch the cameras. They soon saw Clemont and May sitting together on the couch in the living room, staring into each other's eyes.

"Could this be really happening? What will people think?" May said dramatically.

"I don't care what the world things. All that matters is what you think." Clemont said which made Serena's jaw drop.

"I think you are the sweetest, smartest boy I've ever met," May quoted. Ash's jaw dropped. "Alas, we must fight these feelings."

"Don't fight them. Embrace them," Clemont replied while holding May's hands. "Please, I'm just a gym leader. Sitting in front of a girl. Asking her to love him." Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"I love you. I want to shout it from the rooftops, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" May shouted while hugging Clemont. Max's jaw dropped.

"No…way…" Bonnie commented.

"Clemont and…" Ash started.

"…May?" Serena started.

"I'm so proud of him…" Bonnie grinned.

"Shall we confirm our love with a kiss?" Clemont requested. Clemont and May both leaned in, but that was when Max turned off the camera for the living room.

"Okay, quite enough of that!" Max bellowed.

"HEY!" Bonnie screamed, trying to start the camera again while slightly shocking herself.

"Enough, I'm going to signal them using Morse Code," Max said.

X-X-X

"May, you were great!" Clemont applauded.

"I know! I might actually get this part!" May grinned. "I'm going into the kitchen to make a snack." As May walked into the kitchen, the lights were suddenly flashing.

"May just entered the kitchen," Bonnie said.

"Great, that's where the lights will be more visible." Max replied.

As May began slapping cheese on naan bread, she saw the lights flashing.

"Huh?" May said. "This is when Porygon got banned all over again…" she added, when she noticed that it was Morse Code. She got a ketchup bottle and a couple of napkins, put the napkins together and used the ketchup as an extreme pen to write down what the message was. "S…O…S…"

X-X-X

"Max, can I ask you something?" Ash said.

"Sure, but make it quick. I'm not that great at multitasking," Max answered.

"How do we know if May knows Morse Code?" Ash asked.

"Sorry if she doesn't, she must be writing about boys on those napkins if she doesn't," Max said. Clemont was also translating the Morse Code message and made his way down to the panic room along with May. They soon made their way down and opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" May asked.

"What's important now is we're out of here. Thanks, guys," Serena smiled, while everyone but Max made their way to the door, Max got in their way and slammed the door back.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Max shouted. "No one's leaving until I get an explanation!" he added. Everyone else looked really angry at Max.

"WHAT EXPLANATION, MAX?" May bellowed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! You're dating Clemont and you never let me know? What kind of sister ARE you?"

"WHAT? I'M NOT DATING CLEMONT!"

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT LITTLE SCENE WE SAW ON THE CAMERAS?"

"A LITTLE SCENE! FOR MY AUDITION TONIGHT!"

"OH, LIKE YOU WOULD GET AN AUDITION!"

May slammed a script in Max's face, and then Max took it off and read it. "Read it and weep. I'm playing the role of Jessica for Luvdisc Is In The Air, the new movie that DIANTHA is in," May explained. "Clemont offered to help me in the romantic scene between Cameron, the Dark type gym leader and Jessica, the experienced Pokémon Trainer."

"Oh. So I take it you didn't actually kiss?" Max asked.

"No." May answered.

"WHO CARES? WE'RE LOCKED!" Ash busted in.

X-X-X

"Max. You, Serena, Ash, Clemont and May had to be freed from the panic room by FIREMEN!" Serena's mom scolded. "And Serena, HOW could you forget the code to escape? I'm sorry, but you can no longer have sleepovers."

Serena frowned. "Does that mean everyone else is in trouble?"

"Ash isn't, Clemont isn't, and May isn't either, but Serena, you've proved to me that you can't be trusted to have sleepovers. Max, Bonnie, I'm calling your parents to inform them what you've done. May, take Max home. Clemont, take Bonnie home. Serena, you are banned from seeing anyone this week."

Ash then frowned. He hugged Serena and kissed her on the forehead, then went home.

X-X-X

May and Clemont walked side by side with Clemont, with Max and Bonnie far ahead. "On the bright side, I won't be in trouble so I'll still be able to audition," May smiled. Clemont smiled back. Just then, May held Clemont's hand, which made Clemont blush weirdly.

"M-May?" Clemont stuttered. May then got in front of Clemont and held his cheek.

"Do you think…that scene was more than acting?" May asked flirtatiously. Clemont just started stammering like an idiot.

"You really cute when you're nervous..." May grinned. Clemont then held May's hips and looked directly in her eyes. May noticed this and got nervous herself.

"Can this really be happening? What will people think?" May asked.

Max and Bonnie turned back at their older siblings. "Seems like they're doing that scene again…" Max assumed.

X-X-X

"Shall we confirm our love with a kiss?" Clemont asked. This time, they leaned in and locked lips with each other.

X-X-X

"Clemont, how would you like the part of Cameron?" Diantha asked. May gasped in excitement.

"Really? That would be an honour! Of course, I shall!" Clemont replied, excited.

"Great, I'll let the producers know," Diantha smiled. As she walked away, May and Clemont hugged tightly and kissed. Before they knew it, Clemont and May would be travelling away to play a part as meant for them as their relationship.

 **I had fun writing this one. But it'll mean nothing if you didn't have fun reading it. XD**

 **Next chapter: Dancer x Ghost With Tentacles**


	32. Kirlia x Frillish: CreepyAndCuteShipping

**It's pretty hard to think of how to write a love fanfiction about a pretty dancer and a hideous ghost, but I realise I need to get going cos I'm going on holiday for Easter, and I have the perfect Easter chapter. XD**

 _Kirlia: (10, Female)_

 _Frillish (10, Male)_

"FRILLISH!" Gastly shouted. Frillish jumped and missed his aim at the targets where he was training. He turned around with an angry look.

"Gastly, I told you not to do that!" Frillish gasped for breath.

"Who cares? We've been invited to our first ever party!" Gastly grinned while using Psychic to carry a poster of a haunted house in Lavender Town that hasn't been there before.

"They built a new haunted house in Lavender Town. A lot of ghost, dark and psychic types will be there," Gastly explained. "It'll start at midnight, cos that's the darkest part of the night."

"This sounds awesome!" Frillish beamed excitedly.

[Thursday, 24 March 2016, 00:00]

Frillish and Gastly floated inside the house. They found themselves in a wrecked living room, but no-one was there. Frillish went over to another door which was next to a small statue of a Wobbuffet fishing, with bold letters on the stone under the statue saying "Gone Fishing, Won't Come Back, Wobbuffet 1899-2016" and used Psychic to open it. Suddenly they saw an Abra played piano, and an Alakazam and Gengar dancing on a table.

"Visitors!" Gengar shouted. Gengar, Alakazam and Abra stopped what they were doing and went up to the two amateur ghosts. A Shuppet and a Haunter then appeared out of the air.

"You must be here for the party," Alakazam presumed.

"What else?" Gastly answered.

"Oooh, attitude. I like it. Welcome to the Lavender Party." Haunter smiled, before him and Shuppet disappeared and the rest of the Pokémon got back to what they were doing. The record in the corner was playing a creepy but fast and catchy song, which got Gastly and Frillish dancing out of the door. They opened the door and saw a Banette stuffing his face with what looked like a huge midnight feast on a table. There was fried chicken, shrimp, cheesy sweet potato fries, fish, a ball made of cheese called a "Cheese Egg" also known as BP which name origin is yet to be found out and more. A Cofagrigus and a Trevenant were sitting at the sides also helping themselves.

"You want a bite, bro?" Trevenant said, looking at the ghost duo.

"Oh…thanks…" Frillish answered, slightly grateful and disgusted at the same time. Frillish picked up two chicken legs with Psychic and dragged them to himself and Gastly. They both stepped out of that door and went through the 3rd one. They saw a Kirlia dancing on a table with a really happy look on her face.

"She looks happy, does she not?" Gastly grinned. Frillish was speechless; he just kept staring at Kirlia. Kirlia then looked at them. "Hi," she smiled. She never stopped dancing. Frillish then shut the door tight while backing out of the room.

"She said hi…" Frillish sighed.

"Is it Kirila?" a Sableye appeared out of nowhere and asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Gastly asked.

"Sableye. I'm Kirlia's adoptive brother. A dance competition is going down at 1:00. Luckily for you guys…" he said glancing at Frillish, who was looking around whistling, blushing at the same time, "…only boys can enter, cos the winner will be the Dance King, along with Kirlia who is the next generation of the Dance Queen," Sableye explained.

"Dude, you should totally enter," Gastly whispered to Frillish. Frillish was still whistling. Gastly looked back at Sableye. "Uhh, how would one compete?" Gastly asked.

"Oh, you just let me know and I'll put your name down," Sableye answered. Suddenly a clipboard with names on it spawned out of thin air, and landed in his hand.

 _"What is it with everything popping out of nowhere?"_ Gastly thought. "Um, FRILLISH would like to enter!" Gastly beamed, pushing the water ghost forward as if he was using Tackle.

"Sure? 'Cos if you enter, no turnin' back," Sableye said.

"Um…sure?" Frillish gulped.

"Awesomesauce!" Sableye squealed. "Another contestant!" he added, taking out a pen and writing down Frillish's name.

"First name Frillish, last name Floating," Gastly informed Sableye.

"Can't wait to see you in action, Casper," Sableye joked, walking into the room where Kirlia was dancing.

[Thursday, 24 March 2016, 00:55]

Gastly had a Psychic attack holding him up against the wall.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Frillish bellowed.

"Frillish…weak…to…tekenesis…" Gastly wheezed. Frillish stopped using Psychic, but still pinned Gastly against the wall with his arms.

"I can't dance worth a Hoothoot! I'm going to freaking embarrass myself in front of that pretty Kirlia and every single other Pokémon here!" Frillish growled.

"Dude, you've got this! Just think about all that time you'll get with Kirlia! And it's obvious she likes you anyway, you shoulda seen the way she smiled at you," Gastly explained.

"She smiled at both of us. There's no way of knowing who she likes more!"

"You look better than I do."

"That doesn't mean I don't look hideous!"

"A lot of Pokémon here aren't known for their looks, and dancing is what attracts Kirlia in the first place!"

"Ugh, I guess you're right…" Frillish mumbled.

[Thursday, 24 March 2016, 00:30]

"First up – Gengar Shadow!" Sableye announced.

Kirlia was sitting behind a table with a drink of water, watching and deciding who would win.

Gengar came up to the stage and did some sort of interpretive dance. Then his turn was over.

"Next, Spiritomb Forbidden!" Spiritomb hopped around doing front flips and black flips.

Soon, it was Frillish's turn. Frillish floated onto the stage and looked at everyone. _You can do it, Frisbee,_ Gastly said through telepathy. Because "Frisbee" was such a ridiculous but funny nickname, it always filled Frillish with happiness and amusement, and also confidence. Frillish performed a dance he would do with a ballerina. The beautiful ballroom dancing wowed the audience. He did dancing so graceful it would put a Gardevoir or Swanna to shame. When the dance was over, the room was full of cheers and applause. Kirlia lept from her seat onto the stage.

"I have decided, the winner is Frillish Floating!" Kirlia announced proudly, holding up Frillish's hand. This was the loudest you heard participates cheer for someone who beat them. Kirlia kissed Frillish on the cheek while the cheering still roared.

[Thursday, 24 March 2016, 00:45]

Kirlia was dancing on a table with a flower in her hair Frillish gave to her. Frillish was dancing beside her happily. They were wearing shirts saying, "Just Taken".

"I knew her could do it," Gastly sniggered.

[Thursday, 24 March 2025, 17:45]

"So let me get this straight. You entered a dancing contest at a haunted house and suddenly you loved each other?" a Mightyena asked.

"I know, isn't it romantic?" the newly-evolved Gardevoir said while holding her baby Ralts, with newly-evolved Jellicent at her side.

"It's definitely…something…" Mightyena mumbled. Gardevoir's watch started beeping. "Oh, I'm late for work. See you, Jelly," Gardevoir smiled, kissing her husband and waltzing out of the restaurant.

 **Let's see if you found the "Easter Eggs" in this chapter for the next chapter. ^-^**

 **Next chapter: The Sonic x Amy of Pokémon…**


	33. Pikachu x Buneary: LagomorphShipping

**Happy Easter! Did you get many eggs? And most importantly, did you find the "Easter Eggs" in the last chapter? So, yeah. Enjoy. ^. ^ Oh yeah. Don't slay the messenger, but Pikachu is technically 7 years older than Ash. 6 years if you can't accept that Ash might still be 10 after the birthday episode. Oh yeah, the hint. Pikachu x Buneary is the Pokémon of Sonic and Amy because Buneary has a huge crush on Pikachu and keeps chasing Pikachu, and Pikachu keeps running away. You can also compare Amy Rose to Lola Bunny and Sonic to Pikachu because they're both rats. XD**

 _Pikachu: 17_

 _Buneary: 15_

"This isn't going to work."

"Trust me, Buizel-chan! It'll work!"

Buizel was watching Buneary look through Dawn's wallet and pick out 10 Pokedollars.

"You wouldn't…" Buizel said.

"Anything for my Pikachu," Buneary grinned, taking the Pokedollars and running to Pikachu, who was training his Thunderbolt on a couple of targets.

"Pikachu!" Buneary shouted. Pikachu turned around and jumped backwards. "I got enough money to go on a boat trip!" Buneary squealed.

"And our masters are okay with this?" Pikachu asked nervously.

"Yes," Buneary lied.

"But-"

"You can thank me later," Buneary interrupted and pulled Pikachu's hand towards where they were selling the boats. They went to the one that costed 10 Pokedollars. Buneary waved the Pokedollars at the seller, and the seller happily accepted and made way for them. Buneary joyfully hopped on the boat and Pikachu pushed towards the wheel. He put the sailor hat sitting on the boat floor on his head and drove the boat.

"This is really romantic," Buneary sighed happily. Pikachu sighed miserably. This only good thing about sharing a boat with Buneary is getting to drive.

The seller chilled back and relaxed, just when someone tall and wearing a straw hat ran to him. "HEY!" the someone shouted.

"Who are you?" the seller asked. The person's tag was hard to read, but it looked like "M_ey D L_fy" or something like that. "Your tag is super hard to read, I'm just going to call you D because that's the only "word" I can make out," the seller laughed.

"No time for joking! Call me whatever you want, but we shouldn't be selling boats when there's a big storm a 'brewing!" D screamed.

"Oh. Well too bad, I sold my boat to two big-eared creatures for the most money I've made in my whole life," the seller said, flicking through his money.

"Are you kidding? We have to take another boat and get to them!" D bellowed.

"Too late…they're already far out at sea…" the seller mumbled. D gasped and looked at the little brown blurry spot, also known as the boat that was far out at sea…

Buneary had her arms around Pikachu's neck, which distracted him from driving. Soon he was going to electrocute Buneary out of stress, but suddenly storm clouds hovered over them. They struck lightning on many parts of the water, causing them to erupt waves over the boat.

"A STORM!" Pikachu shouted, roughly steering the ship. Buneary gasped and pushed Pikachu away from the boat, grabbing his hat and putting it on herself. "I'll save you, my dear Pikachu!" she said.

Buneary recklessly steered from left or right. The boat repeatedly got lifted up by waves or nearly struck by lightning. A bolt of lightning struck Pikachu. Buneary jumped around and gasped. Pikachu tried his better to absorb the lightning. When he succeeded, he was surrounded in a solid golden colour, even his cheeks. He let an outburst of electricity surround the boat like a forcefield, and the boat was protected from waves and lightning. But the forcefield could only last by Pikachu's…well force.

"Hang in there, Pikachu!" Buneary screamed. Although everything around her was golden, Buneary could still see as the forcefield was transparent, and she put her foot down, streaming across the sea but getting lifted by the most giant of waves. This broke the forcefield and along with it, the boat. Buneary and Pikachu got lifted into the air. Pikachu was the first to open his eyes, and he jumped the waves like Pancham's Stone Edge while holding Buneary! They landed on a small island. Pikachu was the first to get up and brushed the sand off him.

"WOO! WE DID IT, BUNEARY! B-Buneary?" Pikachu looked around for Buneary. Suddenly, he found Buneary on the sand. The little bunny was still like a statue, and her eyes were closed shut. Pikachu tiptoed to her and touched her body. She was ice cold. "B-B-Buneary?" Pikachu said. His voice started to alter into a crying sadness. Pikachu fell to his knees and sobbed. He picked up Buneary and stood her up. "B-Bunery, before you go into Arceus' mansion, I have something to confess…" he wept.

Suddenly, Buneary's eyes moved, and then they slightly opened. Soon, they were wide awake, looking at Pikachu. "What?" Buneary asked innocently.

"I…I love you," Pikachu said slowly. "I just thought having a girlfriend would get in the way of my battling and your contests." Buneary held Pikachu's face with one paw, and then passionately kissed him. Pikachu closed his eyes and held Buneary's hip. Buneary was the first to pull away, and said, "Nothing is going to change anything." Pikachu smiled at her quote and hugged her. Buneary hugged her back tighter. "I love you too, Pikachu-Chan," Buneary smiled. Suddenly a horn echoed through their ears. A big ship was heading towards them. D and the seller were waving at them. But what was frightening was Ash and Dawn were both there too.

Pikachu and Buneary jumped onto the ship and hugged their trainers. "We're so glad to see you're both okay!" Dawn grinned. "But if you ever do that again, you won't have dinner for two days!" she shouted.

"3. You nearly died! Especially Buneary!" Ash said.

"Right! 3!" Dawn replied.

D and the seller were riding the ship back in the sunset. Ash and Dawn were sitting next to each other, looking for signs of land like doves, while Pikachu and Buneary were acting out the Titanic at the back of the ship.

 **Well, this is by the most intense chapter I've ever written. XD. Well anyway, hope you likey.**

 **Hint for next chapter: The Shadow x Amy of Pokémon (not Buneary this time)**


	34. Absol x Sylveon - Part 1: ShaggyShipping

**I think it's time I wrote my first split chapter, and my new most intense chapter. Enjoy.**

 _Sylveon: (Female, 15)_

 _Absol: (Male, 17)_

A certain pink cat was barely walking back from her home after someone and set it on fire. The fire department hadn't even arrived yet, but Sylveon wasn't taking any chances. She panted and wheezed. She had burn patches all over her body. She suddenly collapsed. All of a sudden, a white-coated Pokémon jumped from the trees, not noticing Sylveon. It looked like he had a walkie-talkie wedged in his coat, and he was talking through it.

"Alright Abomasnow, I'm in the apple forest," Absol whispered. "Which kind of apples should I collect?"

"As many as possibly," Abomasnow said through the walkie-talkie. "Especially the big ones."

Absol nodded and jumped on a tree picked some apples. Then he skipped out and noticed Sylveon, unconscious on the floor. Absol quickly loading the apples in a sack, then quickly put Sylveon on his back. He tied his sack to his horn and hopped off back to where he came from.

 **X-X-X**

Sylveon started to open her eyes and found herself in what looked like a military base but safer, and she also found herself on Absol's back.

"Where am I?" she asked. Absol turned and got her off his back. "You're awake! Great!" Absol cheered. Sylveon walked forward and looked everywhere. Pokémon were exercising, chatting and snacking.

"Welcome to the base of Justice Prevails. The leader, Abomasnow, befriended several talented fighters including yours truly and created a team which fights evil and protects the innocent. I carried you here because you were lying unconscious in the forest," Absol explained. Sylveon smiled at Absol and walked over to a dinner bench to sit. Abomasnow walked over to Absol. He was wearing a derby hat.

"Got the apples?" Abomasnow questioned. Absol untied the sack and handed it to the snow monster without saying a word.

"Is this it?" Abomasnow shouted. "I told you to go to Big Apple, not One Apple Man!"

"Look, sir. I would have collected more, but I saw a woman who fainted in the road and I couldn't turn away. While helping her, I forgot about collecting more apples. Our job IS to protect the innocent, right?" Absol cried.

Abomasnow put a bubble pipe in his mouth and thought for a moment. Then he took it out. "I guess I can make an acceptation," he mumbled. "RHYPERIOR! DRAGONITE! DOPHAN!" Abomasnow called.

A large, grey and orange Pokémon, a bipedal dragon and a small and fat elephant all ran up the Abomasnow.

"Go get some apples for our apple pie dinner," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the three answered, saluting and sprinting off. Abomasnow clapped twice and everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to him.

"Okay, we haven't got enough apples for the apple pies, so I've sent 3 adventurers to get them," he announced. A lot of groaning, moaning and sighing went straight to his face, but he ignored it. Absol sprung onto the same bench as Sylveon and exhaled.

"Hey, thanks for taking me here," Sylveon smiled. Absol looked at Sylveon and smiled. "I'd probably blush at you, but I haven't got that ability," Absol replied happily.

"Yes you have," Sylveon giggled, pointing with her feelers at the twin shades of dark blue on Absol's cheeks.

 **X-X-X**

While everyone was finishing their apple pies, Sylveon jogged up to Abomasnow.

"Ah, you must be the woman who Absol saved," Abomasnow beamed. "I'm the chief here, and Absol is my deputy. I control the team and Absol warns the innocent about any suspicious of dangerous beings. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, I'd like to ask a favour," Sylveon answered. Then Sylveon told the chief all about why she collapsed in the forest. There was a Charizard and his army of fire type Pokémon who attacked her home. More Pokémon died than the ones who survived. Sylveon got badly hurt, but managed to escape. Sadly, she was so weak that she collapsed. Then, she asked Abomasnow if they could be kept out of harm's way and punished.

Abomasnow clapped twice to get everyone's attention.

"EVERYONE! Now that we have finished our dinner, we have a new mission…!"

 **And that's the end of Part 1. Part 2 will come soon.**

 **Hint for next chapter: Wait, that wasn't Bianca…**


	35. Ash x Latias: AltoShipping

**Before you complain or anything about me not including your Human x Pokémon, look back at Chapter 1. And someone suggested this one, so apparently I'm going to do it! :D**

Latias (13, Female) –obviously

Ash (14, Male) –obviously

Latias soared in the sky joyfully. She happily did loop-the-loops to up and downs. Then she came into contact with a Pidgeot, a Fearow and a Talonflame. The 3 grinned at her mischievously and flew past Latias, while deliberately bumping into each other.

"Oh, I get it!" Latias sniggered. Latias ascended towards the 3 birds, eventually overtaking them. Pidgeot used Brave Bird, using the advantage of the move to speed past the other flying Pokémon. She stopped when she passed through a cloud, treating it as the finish line.

"Hey, you cheated!" Latias complained.

"Nah," Pidgeot chuckled, and flew upwards into the sky. Fearow and Talonflame followed her. Latias shook her head and turned, when she felt a familiar aura. A figure of Latios slowly appeared, but it was faint and transparent. Latias stared at the figure with baby-doll eyes.

"I love you, Latias. Stay happy," the figure seemed to be saying in a low voice.

"Latios…" Latias whispered, touching the figures hand with her own.

"And one more thing," Latios said. "Ash will be passing you shortly," he smiled before fading out. Latias turned around and saw Ash in the distance on a Noivern, with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. They looked like they were having fun. Latias gasped in excitement and fear at the same time. She soared upwards and found the same Pidgeot. She grabbed Pidgeot and hovered over the top of her.

"No time to explain just let me get on you and follow the human down there!" Latias panted, transforming into Bianca and sitting comfortably on Pidgeot's back. Pidgeot rolled her eyes and rocketed down to where Ash was, then managed to keep up with him. Latias nodded and quickly jumped behind Ash. Latias then waved to Pidgeot. Noivern did feel like a little extra weight was on him, but he felt like that could just be the wind. Ash then looked to the right.

"A Pidgeot. Brings back memories…" Ash mumbled. Pidgeot then looked at him and stared, as if she recognised him. Latias turned to Pidgeot and glared, which sent Pidgeot straight away.

They landed at an outdoor café. When Ash landed, he sent Noivern back to his ball. Latias tapped on him and smiled. Ash turned around and gasped.

"Hey, Bianca! Long time no see!" Ash grinned. Latias grinned wider and hugged Ash. Ash hugged her back and let go first. Latias then looked at the café they were standing in front of. Latias tapped into her telepathy voice and spoke.

" _Shall we eat here?_ " Latias asked politely.

"Uh, sure but you sound different, Bianca," said Ash, scratching his head. Latias looked at the side and blushed. Latias held Ash's hand and went in; smiling at the fact that Ash didn't seem to mind.

They both sat at the table and read the menu. A familiar looking waiter came to the table and looked at them.

"May I take your order?" the waiter questioned, when he saw Ash wearing a Mega Ring. Ash noticed that waiter had a Key Stone.

"Siebold, one of the Elite 4?" Ash asked. Siebod laughed for some reason.

"So you've noticed my Key Stone. I hardly know you, but you remind me of someone…" Siebold smiled.

"I'd like to order a battle, with extra hot sauce," Ash smirked. Siebod smiled and motioned for Ash to follow.

Ash and Siebold were soon in a gigantic Pokémon battlefield. Ash had a Charizard, but he knew that many of his other Pokémon which can Mega Evolve had found Mega Stones of their own. Just when he was thinking, a Pidgeot soared down from the sky and landed in front of Ash. Pidgeot turned her head to Ash and smiled while lifting up a wing to reveal her Pidgeotite.

"Pidgeot, is that you?" Ash said. Pidgeot beamed and hugged Ash.

"I take it you're using Pidgeot?" Siebold asked, smiling at the minor reunion.

"Of course!" Ash grinned, exposing his Mega Ring. "Now Pidgeot, Mega Evolve!" he shouted, touching his Mega Ring. As he touched it, its aura glowed and so did Pidgeot's Mega Stone. Pidgeot glowed and grew blue on her tail, and also on the tips of her wings. Her hair started to look like a flame.

"Would you do the honours of being the referee?" Siebold questioned. Latias noticed he was talking for her.

" _Oh, s-sure,"_ Latias smiled nervously and walking to the spot of the referee.

"Pidgeot, Wing Attack!" Ash commanded. Pidgeot's wings glowed bright white and she soared quickly towards the giant tortoise.

"Siebod, show me your power! MEGA EVOLVE!" Siebold called out, touching his Mega Buckle. Blastoise grew larger with a larger shell and 3 cannons.

"HYDRO PUMP!" Siebold called out. Blastoise released twin gigantic pumps of water out of his twin cannons. Pidgeot blocked the attacks with hers. Then she carried on using Wing Attack and smacked Blastoise in the face twice.

"Power-up Punch!" Siebold called out. Blastoise's right fist glowed orange and punched Pidgeot, knocking her all the way to her side of the stadium. Latias gasped and watched Pidgeot. Pidgeot got up and cracked a smile, although threatened at Blastoise glowing red, confirming that his attack power has been raised.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Siebold commanded. Blastoise released a dragon-shaped deadly beam out of his biggest cannon.

"Fly up and use Gust!" Ash shouted. Pidgeot flapped up and flapped her wings in front of her rapidly, created a rapid wind to almost back away the Dragon Pulse, sending it straight back into Blastoise!

The attack exploded on Blastoise's face, but Blastoise was unfazed from it.

"Use Skull Bash!" Siebold bellowed. Blastoise ran towards Pidgeot while tucking his head down. His head glowed the image of a skull and Blastoise glowed red, once again having his attack power raised.

"Double-Edge, let's go!" Ash countered. Pidgeot swooped down and rocketed towards the giant tortoise in streaming orange running around her body. The two powerful attacks collided, creating a huge explosion, leaving a gigantic puff of smoke.

The smoke cleared away and revealed Pidgeot and Blastoise lying flat on the ground, de-Mega Evolving into their original form.

" _P-Pidgeot and B-Blastoise are both unable to battle…t-this battle is a d-draw…_ " Latias stammered.

The trainers both withdrew their Pokémon and walked to the centre of the stadium.

"Good battle. We should do it again sometime," Siebold smiled, shaking Ash's hand.

"Yeah, we should," Ash replied.

"Now, how about that order? Battling can work up an appetite. I will make you and Pidgeot a big dinner and some to take home," Siebold grinned. Ash clutched his fist and put it on his heart.

"I barely know you, but you totally get me," Ash happily whimpered. Siebold nodded blissfully and went inside. Latias ran in front of Ash and grinned at him.

" _You did great, Ash,_ " Latias chimed.

"Thank you, Latia-"Ash started, when he was silenced by Latias' sudden kiss. Latias finally let go and giggled.

"I…" Ash uttered, when Latias transformed back into her normal form.

"Wait, WHAT? Latias! B-but what are you doing out of Alto Mare?" Ash shouted, dumbstruck.

" _I wanted to see you again. I love you, Ash Ketchum,_ " Latias grinned.

"B-but…you're a…and I'm a…and this is…" Ash stupidly sputtered, when Latias once again silenced him with an unexpected kiss. And with that, Latias flew away. That's when Siebold came back outside.

"Ah, you're still here. Would you by any chance prefer to eat outside?" Siebold asked. Ash was just staring at whatever was in front of him. He didn't blink twice

Siebold walked in front of him and waved his hand in front of him.

"What's for dessert?" Siebold said when Ash finally came back.

"Dessert? Where?" Ash stammered, looking around. He ended up looking at Siebold, and jumped back in surprise.

"Ash, you were away from several seconds. What was going on with you?" Siebold asked.

"I…was weak," Ash answered soullessly.

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. And one more thing, I feel like most of the romantic stories in the world aren't complete with a kiss, so I'll try to make it less sudden unless I want it to be, like this one.**

 **Hint for next chapter: "How could you not know who she is?!"**


	36. Ash x Diantha: LongWayShipping

**Time to start off this chapter with a happy announcement. After about an hour of deciding, I will now start installing crossovers (along with finally correcting the typo in the title). But if you do suggest a crossover pairing, they HAVE to have something in common with the one whom you're setting the character up with. And of course, the old rules still apply. Male x Female, genderless isn't accepted. Human x Creature will not be allowed. And if you suggest a crossover paring, just remember it won't be as frequent as the other chapters and will only be installed in special chapters such as holidays or other celebrations. Now, without further ado, let's get on with the show!**

 _Ash: 14_

 _Diantha: 22_

Serena had dragged Ash to the theatre to see Diantha's latest movie, "He Bites". Ash was extremely bored, and he couldn't sneak out because Serena cried on his shoulder the whole time.

"Mia, tell him you love him already," sobbed Serena.

"Yeah," groaned Ash. Ash didn't agree to watch this movie. He didn't enjoy the dialog or the plot. The only thing he liked about it was Diantha. He didn't know why, but the only thing he enjoyed was everything about Diantha in this movie. He admired Diantha's flawless skin and her appearance in any dress in the movie.

"Ash, snap out of it! This is the best part!" Serena shouted quietly, snapping her fingers in front of Ash's dead and wide eyes. Ash was slowly growling under his breath.

"She said yes," Serena cried. Ash had had enough.

"I'm taking a bathroom break," Ash moaned.

"You took one 10 minutes ago and I wanted to watch all of this with you," Serena frowned.

"Hey, what's that?" Ash gasped, pointing at one of the speakers, which for some reason had a note on it, saying "Grant was here". Ash reached for his Lemonade on his left chair arm and tipped it, allowing a drip of it to drop onto his thighs and stain.

"Grant's probably used to it, he's always climbing…" Serena started while turning back to Ash and was caught by the sight of Ash's stain. Ash held his thighs and rocked back and forth while breathing heavily.

"Go! Go now!" Serena wheezed, holding her nose attempting not to smell it. Ash rocketed all the way out of the door and ran against a wall. Then he banged his forehead. He remembered. Before you watch a movie, they take your Pokémon until the movie ends regarding an incident which went viral. There was a tall woman in sunglasses and a big hat wearing a big suit was behind a counter, with 5 Pokeballs and a sleeping Pikachu. Ash went up to the counter.

"Excuse me; may I have my Pokémon please?" Ash asked politely.

"The move ended already? I could have sworn that movie was 1 hour 38 minutes 22 seconds long exactly," the lady said. The lady then noticed how blank Ash's face was.

"Not that I would know," the lady spluttered, collecting the balls and handing them to Ash, and then giving him his Pikachu. Pikachu woke up in Ash's arms and looked at him, smiling.

Ash carried Pikachu and walked over to the door of the movie. "Pikachu, have you ever wanted to act?" Ash smiled. Pikachu looked at him strangely and intrigued.

 **X-X-X**

"So Ash, who is your favourite actor?" Serena asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Pikachu," Pikachu chimed. A floppy trainer jacket was sitting on a chair, with Pikachu's head stuck on the neck hole. He was wearing Ash's hat and had zigzag marks drawn in marker on his cheeks to hide his red cheeks.

"Yeah, that Pikachu Libre was the best Pokémon actor," Serena smiled. "My favourite quote from him is _I came, I saw, I kicked your Regigigass."_ Pikachu gave a sigh of relief.

 **X-X-X**

"What are you up to?" the lady behind the counter asked suspiciously.

"My friend dragged me to watch this movie, so I sent Pikachu in to fool her," Ash sniggered. The lady behind the counter frowned, until Ash mentioned what he did like about the movie. The lady was flattered for some reason, and beckoned Ash to come closer to the counter. The lady took off her hat and sunglasses. It was Diantha!

"Wait…what?" Ash exclaimed, dumbstruck.

"Shh…" Diantha chuckled. "I'm flattered that you hated everything about the movie but me. I sound a little self-centred, don't I?" she giggled.

"Hehe," Ash smiled. "Honestly, I still don't know why…"

"Oh, Ash. You're so dense. You haven't the foggiest idea why?"

"Meh, I guess I have developed a bit of a crush on you…" Ash mumbled. Ash hated admitting this, because he wasn't the typical teenager who thinks about girls. He was especially embarrassed for admitting he has a crush on an older girl.

"I can tell how ashamed you are," Diantha said. "And honestly, you shouldn't be. I get it. But who are you at the cinema with?"

"Serena."

"Oh, and are you close?"

"Pretty close. I wouldn't mind going on a date with her, I guess?"

"I'm a little too old for you, but I have the perfect way to get her attracted to you."

"What do you mean?"

At the moment, Serena burst through the doors holding Pikachu and dragging the costume with her feet. She looked pretty angry.

"This reunion was wonderful," Diantha said in a low voice, winking and pointing her head to Serena. Ash got it.

"Wasn't it?" Ash replied in a deep and sexy tone, trying his best not to laugh.

"I hope I'll see you again, Ash," Diantha flirtatiously grinned, pulling Ash closer and pecking him on the mouth for about 5 seconds, then walked off. Serena knew that was Diantha and walked in front of Ash. Ash just stared at nothing with his mouth open and didn't respond. It was as if Missingo glitched him.

"Um Ash, can I meet you tomorrow afternoon?" Serena asked.

"Uh huh…" Ash said unemotionally.

"…You know…to help me with training…" Serena continued, shyly.

"Uh huh…" Ash repeated, not computing.

"Ash? Ash?" Serena called in front of Ash's face.

"…Uh huh…" Ash said soullessly with his body not computing at all.

 **And if some of you didn't understand the hint, it is a quote from the episode of the first time Ash and Diantha met…**

 **Hint on next chapter: You'd be surprised that Emolga isn't in this paring, lol.**


	37. Oshawott x Snivy: MidgetShipping

**Don't have much to say her really, except I'm practically in love with Emolga right now. That was a bit random, hehehe. Let's just cut short to the story.**

 _Oshawott: (Male, 6)_

 _Snivy (Female, 6)_

Oshawott woke up in the hut everyone was sleeping in. He got up and rubbed his back. He turned to the wall and ripped a date off the calendar. What Oshawott saw struck him: it was a picture of Snivy holding a large cake. Oshawott quickly ran over to Pignite, who was snoring puffs of smoke.

Oshawott shook Pignite, and surprisingly he woke up.

"Ugh…what time is it?" Pignite groaned.

"It's Snivy's birthday! Did you forget?" Oshawott growled.

"Yeah," Pignite answered.

Oshawott shot a Hydro Pump into the air and made it rain on everyone but Snivy. Luckily, the trainers were sleeping in a cave. The Pokémon slowly woke up and plodded over to Oshawott. Oshawott led them all outside.

"What?" Pikachu asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Have you all forgotten it's Snivy's birthday today?" Oshawott barked. All of the Pokémon looked at each other, looked at the sea otter and nodded.

"This is a special day for Snivy! We should do something extra special!" Oshawott shouted like a military soldier.

"Oshawott, you're being pretty sweet and all, but why do you care so much?" Emolga pointed out. Oshawott blushed and twiddled his arms.

"Well…this is a big day for us! It has felt like more than 1 year since it's been someone's birthday," Oshawott answered. A certain grass snake trod up to the group of creatures.

"I…don't really want anything for my birthday," Snivy said.

"B-but…" Oshawott stammered.

"I'm going back to bed," Axew grinned, walking back into the hut.

"I'm going to go train," Pikachu smiled, walking away.

"I'm going to try and get some breakfast," Krookodile said, walking into the cave. Everyone else began doing what they felt like doing.

 **X-X-X**

Snivy was fetching some apples with her vines and filled them into a sack. Oshawott walked up to Snivy with a card. Oshawott tapped on Snivy's and gave her the card. Snivy curiously opened it, and inside it, it said, "Happy B-Day, Snivy! Are you sure you don't want a party?" Snivy looked up from the card at Oshawott, and Oshawott's face was clearly red like an Overheat.

"I'm sure," Snivy replied, patting Oshawott on the back and walking out with the sack of apples. A lightbulb appeared over Oshawott's head and he ran over deep into the forest. He gathered many of the forest Pokémon, each of a different kind, to talk. Oshawott told them the issue and what to do, and it seems that the forest Pokémon were in on it.

 **X-X-X**

A Buneary came rushing out of the forest with a worried expression on her face.

"An emergency in the forest! Only strong grass Pokémon can help, and they must come alone!" Buneary panicked. Snivy walked forward and clutched her fists.

"I'll go," she said, and with that, Buneary took her hand and rushed into the forest.

"STAY SAFE!" the other Pokémon shouted.

 **X-X-X**

Buneary took Snivy to what looked like a house made of mud. Snivy was prepared for anything, no matter how odd it looked on the outside. Buneary opened the wood door and led Snivy through it. Snivy looked at the small multi-coloured floor which intentionally looked like an inactive dance floor, the tables of food and drink, the stones which were set up to look like a DJ Table, records playing on it and most of all, Oshawott was behind it with purple headphones.

"SURPRISE!" the forest Pokémon shouted. Oshawott jumped from the DJ Table and landed in front of Snivy. "We realised that you probably don't know what a real party looks like, and since none of our friends were in on this, I called in a few favours and threw this party for you.

Snivy was tempted to leave, but she was intrigued. It is true that she never experienced a party, so she stayed and looked around.

Everywhere, cute creatures were dancing on the dance floor, some outside it, and some were sitting and enjoying a nice snack or beverage. Snivy plodded over to get some mini tacos and a glass of Oran Juice. While she was enjoying them, a Timburr, a Gothia, a Machop and an Audino were setting up strange objects on a stage.

Audino brought up a thick stick made of wood which had a hole in it with Sewaddle strings on the wood. This was supposed to resemble a guitar.

Gothia put out a wood stick with three lying wood sticks stuck to it, with a Charizardite attached to a small twig on top of it to add an echo somehow. This resembled a microphone.

Timburr brought out what looked like two standing wood sticks holding a long wood stick, which had 10 different Megastones attached to the side of it. He then brought out two xylophone sticks. The object resembled a keyboard and a xylophone.

Finally, Machop brought out a huge blue drum material, and a pedal with a wooden stick at the end of it. Machop put it at the drum material. He brought out a big upside-down bowl on a small stick, which he set at the side of the drum material. He brought out two plates on top of each other, and two wooden sticks on and underneath the plates, another blue drum material but less big, two drum materials glued to the big one, and two sticks with plates on top of them. This resembled a drumkit.

The Pokémon which set them up got behind them. Machop got out two thick twigs.

"We are Luv Your Level!" Gothita held the mic with Confusion and shouted into it. Then they started playing an original song. Every Pokémon got on the dance floor and danced.

Oshawott grabbed Snivy's hand and dragged her in front of the band.

"I…love it…" Snivy murmured. "But…did you get me an actual present?"

Oshawott grinned as a Swinub shuffled up to him with a present box on his back. Oshawott took it and gaved it to Snivy. Snivy opened it and was amazed to take out a small green ring with a Grass Gem on it. She put it round her neck and grinned.

"I love it," Snivy whispered. And with that, she grabbed Oshawott and kissed him on the cheek. Oshawott fell on the floor with swirling eyes, with blazing red cheeks.

 **How's that for an ending? XD**

 **Hint on next chapter: Just my** ** _Luck_** **…**


	38. Brock x Lucy: LuckShipping

**Yes, it's finally here! Okay, time to get something off my chest. I was inspired by a fanfiction, and it was good, but received quite harsh criticism. So if you have to criticise this chapter, please let it be constructive, or else I'll be very tempted to ignore your advice. I'm not saying don't criticise, because in my chapter special, I encouraged it, as long as it's constructive. Now that's out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

Lucy sat on the ground wishing that she'd get the chance to see _him_ again. Now he was a far way away from here. From what she heard, Brock would be in Pewter City again. But she knew she wouldn't be able to leave the Frontier to travel across the planet.

Hoothoot fluttered down and perched on Lucy's shoulder. It was then when Lucy got an idea. Lucy got out an old piece of paper, then got out a pen and wrote:

 _Hello._

 _Are you Brock? If you're not, that's okay._

 _I'm looking for the most adorable Pokémon breeder I've ever met._

 _He has eyes like a Swinub, skin tone like a Swinub too._

 _I pray to Arceus for this note to get to him. Would he be in Pewter City?_

 _I wish to see him again, but for now I must reach him via note._

 _I would like you to come back, but you must be busy…_

 _…have I reached you yet? –Lucy, Pike Queen._

Lucy rolled up the paper and put it in Hoothoot's beak. "Please take this note the furthest you can to Pewter City," Lucy smiled. Hoothoot smiled and nodded, fluttering off into the sky.

 **X-X-X**

Hoothoot gradually flew down onto the forest ground. She found herself looking at a Togetic. Hoothoot gave him the note. Togetic opened the note and looked at it. He nodded at Hoothoot and rolled back up the paper, then flew off into the distance.

 **X-X-X**

Togetic soared through the sky. He was going the furthest to Kanto, when he barely even left Hoenn. He breathed heavily and fluttered down, luckily landing on a Wailord. Wailord looked up at Togetic and smiled. Togetic opened the rolled-up note for Wailord to read. Togetic put the rolled-back-up paper on Wailord's back and flew a little more back to Hoenn.

 **X-X-X**

Wailord swam as far as he could, until he was in the middle of Hoenn and Johto. Wailord started breathing heavily, until an Emolga looked like she swooped from the heavens. It seemed like Emolga was asking him what was wrong. Wailord repeatedly shifted his eyes upwards to his back. Emolga hovered on top of Wailord's back, and opened the note.

She then rolled it back up and flew off Wailord, saluting him as she soared off into the distance, holding the note of course.

 **X-X-X**

Emolga was fast enough and had enough stamina to reach the outskirts of Johto. She landed on the sand and looked around. Finally, she walked towards a Murkrow. Emolga gave him the note, and of course Murkrow read it. Murkrow rolled it back up and rocketed across the region with the rolled-up note in his beak.

 **X-X-X**

It was when Murkrow got to a small town when he couldn't fly anymore. He lied on the floor, trying to catch his breath. A Staravia walked up to Murkrow and helped him up. Murkrow smiled and gave her the note. Staravia had read it and carried it in her beak.

 **X-X-X**

Finally, we're leaving Johto. Kanto was only across the sea, and Staravia soared across the sea with all her energy. She was getting tired eventually, but conveniently, she landed on a ship heading for Kanto. She got off the ship and flew across the houses, landing in a forest. A Diglett suddenly appeared in front of Staravia and said hello. Staravia asked a favour, letting Diglett read the note. Diglett grinned and took the note, going underground to Pewter City.

 **X-X-X**

Diglett rose from the ground to find Brock battling a challenger.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle! Steelix wins and the match goes to Brock!" the referee announced. Quite proudly, I might add.

"It feels good to be battling with you again, Steelix," Brock smiled. Steelix smiled back at him and slithered outside for some fresh air.

"Glad to see you're doing gym battles again, Brock," said the challenger who was named Jason.

"You can come back here anytime," Brock grinned, shaking hands with Jason. Jason withdrew his Wigglytuff and walked out. Diglett moved towards Brock with the note on his bald head. Brock kneeled down at Diglett.

"Hey there, little guy," Brock smiled. Brock then took the note and opened it. He then read it carefully. Suddenly, he looked like he had too much caffeine. He jumped in the air and let out a loud victory cry. Then he calmed down and got out a piece of paper.

 _Hello._

 _This is Brock, are you Lucy?_

 _I'd love to come back, but I'm afraid I have to be in charge of the gym._

 _I was going to suggest you come over, but you're still the Pike Queen, hehe._

 _I really miss you. Hopefully I'll get to see you again._

 _And when we do, I hope we'll be able to go out sometime._

 _If we do, I'll never flirt with another girl again. Hehe._

 _…have I reached you yet? –Brock, Pewter City Gym Leader_

Brock put this note on Diglett's head.

"Get this as closest as you can to the Battle Frontier," Brock pleaded. Luckily, Brock couldn't understand Pokémon language, including the large groan Diglett let out.

 **This was fun to write. Hope you had fun reading it. ;)**

 ** _Hint on next chapter: What kind of pseudo-legendry's scared of fairies? Oh wait…well that'll make your guessing harder then._**


	39. Dragonite x Garchomp: MultiscaleShipping

**Well, I'll just come out and say it. I'm officially 14. And also, I'm born on Star Wars day. How about that, huh? This is a chapter special to celebrate. :D. Oh, and about the hint. I was giving a clue that the paring could be any pseudo-legendary except Metagross. Did you see then joke in there? Any, onwards with the story!**

 _Garchomp: (18, Male)_

 _Dragonite: (18, Female)_

It was horrible being Jed's trainer. He might have been one of the best trainers in terms of Pokémon but not in terms of people. He was horrible, abusive and stricter than a trainer should. He would make his Pokémon stay in the battle until they fainted, when they easily could have been withdrawn and then brought out later to finish the battle.

When it was their birthdays, the trainer made them do extra work. He never threw a party. He never even celebrated. He never even stopped to calculate how old they would be. Jed got their private info, including their birthday, but never bothered to put in the extra work himself.

One day, Dragonite took her Pokeball away from Jed's back when he wasn't looking. She put it on the floor, used Thunder Punch and crushed it to pieces. She was free. Finally free. She flapped her wings and flew away. Leaving her past forever.

 **X-X-X**

She found a necklace and a marker on her trip to Arceus-knows-where. She put it around her necklace and wrote "18" on it. She smiled and continued her journey. Just when she was getting tired, she bumped into a blue dragon with a rouge chest. She looked up at his face.

"Hey there," he said. "I'm Garchomp."

"Dragonite," Dragonite smiled.

"It's your birthday, huh? Where's your trainer? Do you have one?" he asked.

"Nope. Well, I did but I hated him. I ran away," Dragonite frowned. Garchomp grinned and took her hand, and then flew her to a huge field, full of unique Pokémon.

"Welcome to the Disown Field. Every one of us has been either disowned or has disowned our trainers. But this is our new home where we get to make new friends, have great dinners and have fun." Garchomp explained.

Dragonite looked around and couldn't believe it. So many Pokémon were having so much fun. They were so happy. She shed a little tear, but no-one noticed. Garchomp released a Dragon Pulse into the sky to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone. We have a new guest, and it's her birthday. Dragonite!" Garchomp smiled. Everyone got up and walked over to Dragonite, and clapped. Dragonite felt great.

 **X-X-X**

Since then, it had been blowing up. There was a band, fireworks and great food. They danced until they were weak. Dragonite had a birthday cake with a dragon skull on it and chocolate flavour. Dragonite went over to a patch of grass and sighed happily.

Dragonite was so happy to be here. Everyone was so happy. But most of all, she had to thank Garchomp. He was awesome and so cheerful. Short to anger. It seemed like he was free of any sin. No wait, she would thank him tomorrow. And maybe even ask him out. She had a minor crush on him. They had so much in common. They interacted a lot and talking about a lot of stuff. They got so close. It was so great. Yes, tomorrow. She would ask him out.

And he said yes. She was so happy. This was the life she wanted to live.

 **I had fun writing this chapter. It was inspired by an Ash x Snivy chapter and a similar problem my mom's friend had. And sorry if this was rushed; I wrote half of this past my bedtime.**

 **Hint on next chapter: Once upon a midnight dreary…**


	40. Umbreon x Houndoom: BloodHoundShipping

**I didn't honestly know how to write a chapter like this. I've done only the suggestions I can do, but I run out of those, so I have to pick the suggestions which are a little harder to do. But now, I've cracked it, taking inspiration from Nintendo's Paper Mario and the Ash x Bianca Bel chapter from The Story of Ash and [Insert Character Here]. Let's get on with the story, then! This was indeed written on Friday 13** **th** **. Did anything bad happen to you?**

 _Umbreon: (Female, 14)_

 _Houndoom: (Male, 16)_

Her friends specially warned her that he was a bad influence. She worshipped Arceus, he worshipped Giratina. She went to birthday parties, he went to club parties. But they were still friends with each other.

Umbreon had planned to meet up with Houndoom in the morning behind a bush, but he hadn't showed up for a while. Finally, he showed up.

"Hey, what's been taking you?" Umbreon asked.

"What? I can't lie in?" Houndoom smirked.

"Today's Friday 13th. We'd better be careful huh?"

"Oh please, I don't believe in that crap. Want to come with me to a part at 10:00 pm?"

"Houndoom, you know I can't go to parties with you!" Umbreon smiled.

Houndoom smiled and put his paw on Umbreon. "Oh Umbreon, let me teach you something…"

 **X-X-X**

Umbreon was having great fun on the dance floor. She even tried drinks she had never drunk before. She got to ride a motorcycle.

"So Houndoom, is there any reason why the Day Care place next to here is one of the most popular ones?" Umbreon questioned.

"Because…uhh…oh hey look, Sableye is here!" Houndoom replied.

A small, sinister male walked into the club looked all bad and scary, and clutched his fists.

"Sup, mons?" he chimed. Despite being rather squeaky, his voice sent chills down people's spines. This Sableye had a sign shaped like Giratina's head on his chest gem.

"Wait. Is this Sableye, Giratina's right hand man?" Umbreon inquired.

"Yeah, we have a celebrity guest in da house!" Houndoom called, and the other Pokémon answered with a cheer.

Sableye walked towards Umbreon like he was drunk and wrapped his arm around her front leg. "Do you admire me?" Sableye said winking. Umbreon had no time to thing. She released a Shadow Ball at his face. Sableye fell backwards and groaned. Sableye then got up and growled. Everyone else but Houndoom turned on Umbreon. Umbreon got on her belly and prayed, whereas Houndoom growled and prepared himself. He didn't protect Umbreon at all. When they stroke, Umbreon and Houndoom went off to fly with the fishes. But where?

 **X-X-X**

Houndoom found himself getting up on a light red ground. He looked around. The place was completely misty and red. He could hear fire. But most of all, it was dark. He could see evil Pokémon.

Houndoom tried walking across the red land, and then he bumped into a Duskull.

"Watch where you're going, man!" Duskull hissed. "If I'm stuck in here burnin', I don't need your freaking black buttocks to screw up my afterlife, you pathetic skrub!" he shouted, pushing him out of the way. He was right, you know. This place was fuming heart.

"Aw, is that guy bothering you?" a voice from nearby echoed.

"Y-yeah…" Houndoom whimpered, making an effort to look innocent.

"Aw…well that's too bad. This is the Underparts," the voice snarled. "And I am Giratina." Suddenly, a giant serpent like figure emerged from the red smog.

"At least you're not one of those losers who went to the Hall of Origin," he sneered. Umbreon started to shed a tear. He was dead! He hated this place. Whenever he mentioned Arceus or Umbreon, they were sneer at him or attack him. He wanted…no he needed another chance.

 **X-X-X**

Umbreon wasn't exactly worried. She enjoyed walking on clouds and having mature conversations with the Pokémon here. She met Arceus, Sir Aaron and of course Shedninja and Omastar. The Hall of Origin was amazing. The only thing on Earth she missed was her family and Umbreon. Soon she received an update from Arceus.

"A young Pokémon named Houndoom has been given a second chance. I need you to guide him." Umbreon was so excited. Houndoom had been given a second chance, and Umbreon would be his guardian angel.

 **What the hell did I just write? No pun intended, ha ha. I guess this isn't much of a romantic chapter, but a close friendship chapter. Well, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Hint for next chapter: Not Fennekin x Froakie**


	41. Fennekin x Pikachu: SmokeShipping

**Hello! Don't have much to say here, except that I took inspiration to write this story from a show called Bunk'd, The Wimpy Vampire Strikes Back and Revenge of the Number Two. Weird names for books, huh? Anyway, let's get started.**

 _Fennekin: (Female, 16)_

 _Pikachu: (Male, 17)_

"Pikachu, Fennekin wants to see you near the barbeque," Bunnelby grinned. Pikachu curiously cocked his head to the side and crawled over to the BBQ.

Pikachu and his friends were in a camping sight for the holidays with some other Pokemon. Pikachu's group were in charge of fetching food for the camping sight.

Fennekin greeted Pikachu as he stopped in front of her. Pikachu curiously looked up at five Watchogs and then looked at the three flasks containing drinks.

"I hired these guys to fetch food and drink for the site, if you approve of course. Try the drinks," Fennekin smiled.

Pikachu looked at the first flask which said, "Tingy." Fennekin stated that the words on the flasks were the names of the drinks. Pikachu picked up the flask and sipped it. It was a delicious thingy flavour with a hint of fizz and orange.

The second one had the word "Smooth" on it. It had a lovely taste of cinnamon with a slight honey aftertaste.

The last was named "Red", and had a fierce taste of peppers and salt. Pikachu was amazed. When he picked one as his favourite, he found a better one, like a perfect collection of movies.

"These are...so beautiful I could cry," Pikachu grinned.

"You mean die?" one of the Watchog said.

"Sure, let's go with that?" Pikachu sniffled quietly.

"And there's way more where that came from." Fennekin smiled. She clapped twice and the middle Watchog used Sand Attack to dig up a box that said, "NOT FRAGILE." Fennekin took the box, punched it then handed it to Pikachu. The box fell apart and a bowl of Pokémon Food appeared.

Pikachu took a piece of food and put it in his mouth. He brightly beamed while chewing it.

"Soft pellets, dark brown, bumpy round, flawless colour, Sitrus flavour, originally made in Kanto," Fennekin said without taking a breath.

 **X-X-X**

While Pikachu was training on some targets, Froakie hopped towards Pikachu and greeted him with a message.

"Hey Pikachu, Fennekin wants to see you in her cabin," he said.

"Can't it wait, my training session is scheduled from 5:00PM to 5:30PM," Pikachu moaned.

"She says it's really important!" Froakie said firmly.

"Fine, I'll see her after my training session," Pikachu answered.

"Do you want me to drag you there by your tender parts?" Froakie slightly shouted, losing his patience. Pikachu had a feeling Froakie wasn't joking.

"Okay, okay..." Pikachu sighed, waddling over to Fennekin's cabin.

 **X-X-X**

Pikachu knocked on Fennekin's door, and she opened immediately. Fennekin was there, with a huge smile and a pink dress on.

"Come in," she welcomed, making way for Pikachu to come in. He jumped on the bed and smiled in pleasure at how soft it was. Fennekin jumped in front of him and made eye contact.

"I hope you feel at home here?" Fennekin grinned.

Pikachu felt half at home by sitting on a soft bed and half not at home because of the awkwardness of Fennekin staring at him.

"Let me just get straight to the point. Since my trainer has a crush on yours, that should give us an opportunity to get to know each other, right?" Fennekin asked.

Pikachu saw through this logic and nodded.

"But personally, I want to get to know you more than you think," Fennekin added, winking.

"Is this going where I think it is? Because I thought you liked Froakie," Pikachu said.

"Nah. I mean, we act flirty to each other and all, but I really like you, Pikachu," Fennekin smiled. "So do you want to date me?"

"I don't know..."

"I'll bring all 3 drinks."

"Deal!"

Fennekin and Pikachu laughed and both hugged, then went out of the cabin holding tails.

 **Is this cute or nah? I personally prefer Insectivoreshipping, but that's another story. "Pun intended. ;)"**

 **Hint for next chapter: "That's right!"**


	42. Meowth x Meowstic: FelineShipping

**After Absol x Sylveon series, I will be doing another split chapter. I'll leave figuring that out to you guys. ^-^ Well, enjoy.**

 _Meowth: (17, Male)_

 _Meowstic: (19, Female)_

Giovanni had sent Team Rocket on an assignment to catch a Meowstic. This Meowstic was considered (The Goddess of the Meowstic), because it was considered the most powerful Meowstic in history. Its trainer Mia had beaten every league using only Meowstic. They were at home because Mia had planned to catch and train more Pokémon.

Team Rocket had planned to use Meowth to lure Meowstic in. They put a sign necklace around him saying, "Please look after me" and made him knock on the door.

When he did, the door opened and a bipedal cat figure with pearly white skin was standing there, looking down at Meowth. Meowth looked up at her and gasped as his heart nearly burst out of his chest. The Meowstic simply smiled and motioned for Meowth to follow her into the house. Meowstic let out a signal call for her trainer to called, and Mia walked down the stairs happily.

Mia looked at Meowstic and then Meowth, then grinned. "You're welcome to stay here until we can get you back to your trainer," Mia smiled. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV to _The Garfield Show_. Mia walked back upstairs.

Meowstic took Meowth's paw and took him to sit on the sofa with her. Meowth forgot all about his cover and used this opportunity to get to know Meowstic.

Meowstic was surprisingly the one to speak first. "So do you have a trainer?" she said in her usual Pokémon language.

"Well, not necessarily," Meowth said in human language, but gasped and covered his mouth.

"How do you talk like that?" Meowstic asked.

"Well, when I was younger I taught myself to act like a human to impress a female Meowth, but she got away," Meowth explained, probably for the first time not crying.

"Sorry to hear that," Meowstic frowned.

"Wait, you're the only one who really listens to my story," Meowth remarked. Meowstic smiled and cuddled with Meowth. "Well I hope you find that someone who likes you for you," Meowstic grinned.

 _'_ _Suddenly I'm not so sure about stealing her,' Meowth thought. 'But maybe if I do, I can get her all to myself. Hehehehehe…'_

 **X-X-X**

It was night, and Mia had gotten an extra cat bed for Meowth, next to Meowstic in Mia's room. Meowth was certainly having doubts about stealing Meowstic. After spending time with her, they have grown a healthy best-friend relationship.

Suddenly, the bedroom window opened and a note flew through it and landed on Meowth's head. Meowth was sitting on the cat bed and read the note.

"Come outside with Meowstic," it read. Meowth had a feeling this was Team Rocket, but he had an idea. Meowth went over to Meowstic. She was sleeping in her bed. Meowth slightly tapped her and she gradually woke up.

"Can you do me a favour and walk outside with me?" Meowth said. Meowstic knew that it was the middle of the night, but she promised herself that she would be back before her trainer woke up.

Meowth walked Meowstic outside only to see a Meowth balloon landing on the ground.

"The Meowstic is here," Meowth groaned.

"Top job, Meowth. Now hand her over?" James smiled. Meowth put his head down, then shook it and answered, "no".

"Excuse me?" Jessie said, slightly angry.

"I said NO," Meowth growled. "I know my assignment was to lure Meowstic in, but if you know true love, you would know what's best for her. And I know what's best for her. She needs her trainer."

"Who cares? We're catching her with this new invention I made!" James bellowed.

"N-new invention?" Meowth questioned. James put up a Pokeball that had the top half black and the lower half pink. The middle had an M on it.

"The Memory Ball, created especially for Pokémon with trainers. Once the Pokémon is hit with this ball, it can be caught and be completely brainwashed with its memories with its trainer. And I'm USING IT WITH MEOWSTIC!" James said, throwing the Memory Ball towards Meowstic. Meowstic was scared and cowered in fear, but Meowth jumped in front of the ball and broke it with a single Fury Swipe.

"NO!" James whined.

"Meowth, what's happened to you? You're supposed to be on our side! We might never get a promotion or hit the jackpot!" Jessie shouted.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore," Meowth cried.

"And we'll get fired!" James whimpered.

"No, YOU'LL get fired. I will stay here with Meowstic. I love her!" Meowth growled. Meowstic gasped and hugged Meowth.

"You're abandoning us?" Jessie and James both said in unison.

"When I first joined Team Rocket, I only did it for the loot. But now I realise that money isn't as important as love. And I've gotten more love staying with Meowstic and her trainer Mia than you two could ever give each other in a Rocketshipping fanfiction!" Meowth screamed. After Meowth's preaching fest, Jessie and James were left speechless.

"Nothing left to say, huh? How about goodbye?" Meowth smirked, jumping up to the air balloon and bursting it with Fury Swipes. And with that, the hot air balloon rocketed from place to place, then shot off to the distance.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jessie and James screamed.

"Meowth, I can't believe you did that for me after how long you've spent with us and your friends there," Meowstic said.

"I meant every word. I would like to join you and Mia. She IS looking for more Pokémon, right?" Meowth questioned.

"Yes, we'll tell her. We'll probably have to break the news to her that you can talk though," Meowstic answered.

"That's fine with me. But first, let's go and use Dark Void on ourselves until later on in the morning," Meowth grinned. Meowstic laughed and held hands with Meowth while walking back into the house.

 **I guess Meowth would prefer a happy life more than a rich life, eh? What would you guys prefer? A happy life with a boyfriend/girlfriend or a life with 3,000,000 dollars?**

 **Hint for next chapter: Don't mention that name… (sorry, Eagle)**


	43. Brock x Professor Ivy: TraumaShipping

**What's the theory? Did Brock get rejected or did he just get fired? On an unrelated note, I WILL be finishing the Absol x Sylveon series but after that I'll be doing another split chapter, but that's another story. Have you seen that quote in another chapter? ;)**

 **And also, I have done a huge update. Drum roll please! I have officially…corrected the typo in the title! Can someone tell me why it took me one year to correct a typo? XD**

 **Anyway, let's get down to business.**

 _Brock: 22_

 _Professor Ivy: 24_

Brock had set out on a journey yet again. On his own, of course. He had hired someone called Rocky to be in charge of the gym, they used Aron, Larvitar and Aerodactyl as a signature Pokémon.

Since he is already a Breeder and a Doctor, he had decided to follow a new dream to be Top Co-ordinater. He believes it will help him with bonding with Pokémon and looking after their health.

He remembered being pretty good at contests before, and he had tried not to let his guard down because Nurse Joy was in every contest. He thought about how much he wanted to impress her. And he has brought Croagunk on his team just in case.

As he was locked in the final battle of the contest against a co-ordinator named Annie, he was about to win with his Crobat against Annie's Staraptor when he noticed someone sitting on an empty seat in the audience. It was Professor Ivy in the flesh!

"Crobat, use…" Brock started when he noticed Professor Ivy and gasped.

"Use Brave Bird!" Annie shouted. Both Pokémon were very battered and bruised, which now gave Staraptor the advantage since Brock had just let his guard down. Crobat was trying to fly away although he was locked, and that's when Staraptor slamming into Crobat with powerful air energy.

The bar for Brock on the screen had went completely down, and Annie had won the contest. Brock was still staring at Ivy, who was slightly frowning at the fact that he had lost.

 **X-X-X**

Everyone was still hanging out in the contest centre while Brock was completely blue and shrivelled in a corner. Ash and Misty had just made it to the contest, and made their way over to Brock, Crobat and Croagunk. However, Brock didn't notice them, as probably expected. Suddenly a 12-year-old walked up to Ash and Misty. He looked amused.

"D-did you guys see that guy lose? It looked like he was distracted by someone in the audience or something!" he laughed hysterically.

Ash and Misty looked at Brock again, then curiously looked around the room until they found a purple-haired woman wearing what looked like a lab coat. Ash and Misty gasped and rushed over to her. Ash tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ah, Ash and Misty! Long time no see!" Professor Ivy grinned turning around to greet them.

"Hey Professor, whenever you're mentioned around Brock, he curls up in a corner all depressed. We try to ask what happened but…well we can't." Ash explained.

"We tried to reunion with him, but when you're mentioned to him there's no such thing as a distraction," Misty added. By this explanation between the two, Felina Ivy started to look guilty. Ash and Misty noticed this and stared at her slightly moving their eyebrows angrily.

"Well, you see, when I was working with Brock I started seeing signs that he had a bit of a crush on me, and I was okay with that. I even found it cute and…quite attractive. But he started letting that get in the way of him being my assistant. The last straw was when he was walking up close to me flirtatiously and made me fall on my Cloyster, slightly breaking my back and cracking a part of its shell." Ash and Misty gasped at this.

"And so, I had no choice to not only reject him, but fire him." Felina finished. Ash and Misty looked at each other, then looked at Professor Ivy. They didn't know how to react. They know that this was probably the right thing to do but Brock is still so depressed. Finally, Misty came to a decision. She slightly smiled. She walked up to Professor Ivy's ear and whispered something into it, then into Ash's. Ash and Felina both smiled.

Ivy slightly tiptoed over to Brock and tapped him on the shoulder and Brock finally turned over, gasping and his heart nearly exploding. Ivy stood Brock up and kissed him on the cheek.

"We thought you might need some cheering up?" Ivy said with Ash and Misty at her sides.

"How about you guys talk this over some rice balls over at the canteen?" Ash said, grinning and waving his hand. Ivy held Brock's hand and walked over to the canteen.

"He looks happy," Misty smiled. The 12-year-old boy walked up to Ash and Misty again.

"I just saw that pathetic guy with someone hotter than him," he said. "So have you two got a thing too?" he asked.

"NO!" Ash and Misty shouted.

 **If this was short, sorry about that. I was less excited about the ideas I had for this one than the ones I had for the other ones. Also, one of the other big updates I will make is editing the chapter names with their ship/crack ship name. If it is a chapter special, I will signify that in the chapter itself.**

 **Hint for next chapter: The next pairing is a little advanced…**


	44. Ash x May: AdvanceShipping

**Another update I have made after releasing this chapter is updating the summary 'cos it sucks. I wrote it when I was quite new to FanFiction. But of course, that explains the great legacy of this one-shot series. Onward!**

 _Ash: 14_

 _May: 14_

Norman decided to take his wife and son to work today, which was for the best because a good friend of Caroline's named Willow had asked if May could babysit her child Matilda. Caroline had asked May and May happily said yes.

May made her way over to Willow's house and opened the door. Matilda and her mother were standing at the door, Matilda holding a Eevee.

"May, come in, come in!" Willow beckoned willingly. May of course made herself at home and sat on the couch.

"Thank you for looking after my Matilda while I go to work," Willow grinned. "There's lasagne in the oven, and if I don't make it back soon, bedtime is 9:00," she informed May. And with that, she got into her work clothes and left the door.

Matilda sat next to May on the couch still holding Eevee. "So what do you want to do?" May willingly asked. Matilda pulled a mischievous grin and ran over to the kitchen, leaving May to follow her.

Matilda approached the fridge and opened it. Eevee hopped into the fridge and hopped out holding a tub of minty ice cream.

"Ice cream? Didn't you just have breakfast? I wouldn't spoil my appetite if I were you," May worried.

"That's future Matilda's problem," Matilda grinned, taking the tub of ice cream and opening it. May tried to grab the tub from Matilda, but Matilda quickly bent her body forwards dodged, causing May to trip over and bump her head on the fridge. Eevee didn't bother trying to help her; in fact, she jumped out of the way when May was falling.

Matilda got a huge spoon and got a big scoop of ice cream from the tub. May was so bothered about her injury that she couldn't stop her. Besides, she couldn't risk another injury. All she could do is reach her hand out to Matilda and shout "NO" really loudly.

Suddenly a familiar trainer busted through the kitchen window and grabbed the tub of ice cream, putting it back in the fridge and shutting the fridge door securely.

"Not today," the trainer slightly threatened.

"Who are you?" Matilda exclaimed.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and Pikachu," Ash introduced himself and Pikachu, who was standing on his shoulder.

"ASH!" May shouted, getting up to hug him. Ash understood that he hadn't seen May in a while, but it was unlike May to be so happy that she would **hug** him.

"What are you doing in Hoenn?" May grinned.

"After I won the Kalos League, I was going to try and win every league I had lost to become a true Pokémon Master. Me and my Pokémon fell asleep on the plane and no one woke us up, so I ended up in Hoenn. Now I'm staying here to prepare for the Hoenn League, which is only like 3 months away," Ash enlightened. "I came over to visit Norman at the gym and he gave me the address to where you were. I didn't expect you to be having this much trouble," he laughed. Ash could tell how happy May was have him here.

 **X-X-X**

While Matilda was watching TV with Eevee, Ash had finished bandaging May's forehead. May looked over at Matilda and looked confused.

"Matilda, what are you watching?" May asked.

" _Terminator 3_ ," Matilda answered. May walked over to the TV and found an empty DVD case for _Terminator 3_.

"How did you get this DVD?" May asked.

"My bigger brother who's 18 went out and bought it. He left it lying around on the floor here and I decided to watch it. Right now, he's at work," Matilda beamed.

"Not sure your mother would approve you watching this movie," May said.

"But she's not here," Matilda answered with attitude.

"Matilda Jefferson, you're 7 years old! And I am your responsibility! Now I demand you watch something else. This movie is not appropriate for your head," May scolded.

"Whatever, old lady," Matilda smirked. Ash suddenly growled and charged at the TV, pressing "Open/Close" and taking the DVD out, slamming it back into its case.

"HEY!" Matilda screamed. Eevee growled and charged up to Ash using Take Down, but Ash caught Eevee, stopping her Take Down attack. Eevee then attacked Ash's arm with Bite, leaving Ash to scream in agony. May gasped and tried to grab Eevee, except Eevee never pulled her teeth off Ash's skin.

"Matilda, I am appalled at how you raise your Eevee!" May roared. May had no choice but to karate chop Eevee on the head, letting Eevee to drop from Ash's arm. Ash was still flinching from what looked like a blood red scar.

 **X-X-X**

Ash was sitting on a couch with May where Leavanny was wrapping some strings from his String Shot around Ash's hand and his scar.

"It's really convenient how you brought Leavanny along, and it's convenient how caring and strategic he is," May smiled.

"Isn't it?" Ash chuckled. All of a sudden, a Pokeball wiggled at the side of the sofa. A Hitmonchan came out wearing an electric, metal spikey collar on his neck.

"'Sup? Who are you guys?" the Hitmonchan seemed to say.

"WHAT? How can you talk?" May gasped.

"My trainer Jay invented an electronic to translate what I say through it," Hitmonchan replied. His lips didn't seem to be moving very much.

"Does your trainer Jay by any chance own a _Terminator 3_ DVD and have a 7-year-old sister named Matilda?" May asked.

"Yep," Hitmonchan smiled. "Speaking of which, where is Matilda and Jay's Eevee?"

"Jay's Eevee? Thought it was Matilda's," Ash said.

"Heh heh, you little kid. Matilda is too young to own a Pokémon, so Jay caught an Eevee for her," Hitmonchan smirked.

"Do all of Jay's Pokémon have electronic translators?" Ash questioned, for the first time bypassing an insult meant towards him.

"No, he only had the materials to create one PokeTranslator so he gave the first one he could make to me, his partner. He had to give the rest of his team a speech about how he doesn't believe in favouritism," he said, giggling.

 _"_ _Makes inventions with obvious names, has a younger sister who he caught a cute Pokémon for? Sounds a lot like Clemont and Bonnie,"_ Ash thought, slightly smirking.

"So where IS Matilda and Eevee?" Hitmonchan asked curiously. Ash and May rushed over to the door and opened it. Matilda and Eevee was walking further and further away from the house.

Ash, May, Pikachu and Hitmonchan both ran out of the door and rushed towards the child and the Evolution Pokémon. Before they could do anything, a Gengar and a Garchomp picked up Eevee and Matilda and flew them into the air.

Ash quickly sent out Charizard and he, May, Pikachu and Hitmonchan got on his back. Charizard took off and caught up with the kidnappers.

"ASH! MAY!" Matilda screamed happily. "AND HITMONCHAN!"

"We got you, cupcake," Hitmonchan smiled. "Charizard, Flamethrower if you please," he added.

Charizard breathed out an intense series of flames aimed at Gengar, who was holding Eevee. Eevee quickly sprung onto Ash's head when the Flamethrower hit Gengar. When Eevee got on Ash's head, she released a Shadow Ball at Garchomp, gaining experience. Suddenly, Eevee glowed a glistening blue.

"Eevee's evolving?" Matilda gasped. The next thing everyone knew, on top of Ash's hat was a Pokémon with the shape of Umbreon, but was coloured tan with red rings around the top of her ears, and natural-grown bandages around her paws and a natural-grown red bandana around her forehead. Her tail looked like a red, thin banner.

"SCRAPPEON!" the unknown Eeveelution cried. Ash put up his Pokedex at the new evolution.

"Scrappeon, the Determined Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. Scrappeon will try to solve any problem by fighting. Its strength is incredible for a Pokémon its size, and it will destroy anyone who stands in its way," informed the Pokedex.

Ash searched the Pokedex for more information on Scrappeon. "Apparently, Scrappeon has a very mysterious evolution. It needs to level up at exactly 5:00PM where its Attack is higher than its Defence," Ash observed.

"I'm so lucky!" Matilda sniffled happily. Scrappeon let out a cry of her name again in determination and dodged the Shadow Ball Gengar released at her, then Scrappeon spawned a light blue ball filled with fighting aura in front of her mouth.

"That looks like Focus Blast," Hitmonchan said. At that, Scrappeon let the Focus Blast rip at Gengar, and strange enough, Gengar was affected by it.

"Wait, what? HOW?" May shouted.

"Scrappeon specializes in its ability Scrappy, where its normal and fighting type moves effect Ghost types, hence the name Scrappeon," Ash said.

"That is pretty useful, but sadly Gengar is a poison type too, so that wouldn't have done much," Hitmonchan reminded. Scrappeon had a light bulb over her head and used Take Down on Gengar, landing a critical hit and also knocking him out of the sky. Scrappeon of course landed back on Ash's head.

The Garchomp started to get away, still holding Matilda.

"SCRAPPEON, USE FOCUS BLAST!" Matilda shouted from a slight distance.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

"I'll use Vacuum Wave!" Hitmonchan bellowed.

Scrappeon grew a bigger aura ball in front of her mouth and let it go. Hitmonchan grew a spinning wind around his body which started to glow, then let it out in a huge slicing wave. And somehow, Charizard breathed out a fiery star with 5 lines.

The Focus Blast, Vacuum Wave and "Flamethrower" all combined into one attack, thus creating a huge ball of glistening blue, transparent and orangey-red aura, blasting Garchomp off into the sky but dropping Matilda.

Charizard zoomed below Matilda, letting Hitmonchan catch her.

"Nice for you to drop in," Hitmonchan chuckled. Matilda smiled and blushed at Hitmonchan.

"And that wasn't Flamethrower at all! It was Fire Blast! Congrats, Charizard!" Ash applauded. Charizard roared in appreciation.

 **X-X-X**

"Okay, Matilda, we had a lot of laughs and excitement today, but what's the most thing to remember?" May asked.

"I am still young, so I should never run away and I should behave at all times," Matilda sighed.

"What else?" Ash said.

"Don't tell my parents," Matilda smiled.

"Very good," Hitmonchan grinned, grabbing Matilda and tickling her by rubbing his fist on her head playfully. Ash and May waved goodbye to their new friends because Willow was home. And with that, they made their way out of the door.

"Ash, I just want to thank you for everything," May grinned.

"No problem," Ash answered. May held Ash's face and then kissed him on the cheek. She giggled and then rushed on forward to meet her family.

"Heh heh, I wonder how long she had wanted to do that," Ash said to himself, blushing.

 **Had a lot of fun writing this chapter, ideas were flowing out of my head and I had to use the internet, a lot. HA. Also, yes, Scrappeon is fanmade by me but of course getting subtle ideas for its appearance by the internet. I dare someone reading this to email this story to Nintendo and see if they think it's good enough. ^_^**

 **Hint for next chapter: Chapter 35**

 **P.S. I will be doing a popular suggestion which is Barry x Bianca, but I need a little more time to plan it and find good fanfiction which will inspire me enough to do it. Barry x Bianca is just another Brock x Lucy. XD**


	45. Absol x Sylveon - Part 2: ShaggyShipping

**If you haven't read Part 1, go do that now or stay and read the "Previously" part like some lazy bugger. But if you've read Part 1, let's get down to business!**

 _Sylveon: (Female, 15)_

 _Absol: (Male, 17)_

Previously…

(A certain pink cat was barely walking back from her home after someone set it on fire.)  
("Where am I?" she asked.)  
("Welcome to the base of Justice Prevails. The leader, Abomasnow, befriended several talented fighters including yours truly and created a team which fights evil and protects the innocent.)  
(There was a Charizard and his army of fire type Pokémon who attacked her home.)  
(Then, she asked Abomasnow if they could be kept out of harm's way and punished.)  
("EVERYONE! Now that we have finished our dinner, we have a new mission…!")

Now…

Abomasnow informed everyone of the new mission to find this Charizard and his army.

"It could be any Charizard! Is there a picture of this certain one?" a Garchomp shouted out. At that moment, Sylveon dropped what looked like a camera and a photo came out. Abomasnow picked out the photo and showed it to everyone. It was a Charizard with a necklace with a Megastone X on it, and he was wearing what looked like spikey armour disguised as a shirt with a logo of a flame with the initials FFT in big, bold red letters in it.

"Congratulations Sylveon, for revealing the leader of this army. Now all we need to do now is figure out what FFT stands for and we'll be off!" Abomasnow smiled.

"Fairly Fungus Teeth!"

"Funky Fungus Tires!"

"Fennekin Finds Town?"

"ENOUGH!" Abomasnow shouted. "I will have Team Brainiacs do research on this army. The rest of you start preparing," Abomasnow ordered. Bronzong and Metagross floated forward and made their way into their lab, taking the photo with them.

 **X-X-X**

Team Brainiacs called everyone to their lab. The whole of Justice Prevails gathered around Team Brainiacs' laptop looked at what looked like an essay with pictures.

"This army is an infamous bad-guy team called Flaming for Trouble. As we know, Charizard is the leader of the group who is strong, but many of his army are not fully evolved. Charizard will deadly sacrifice any of his army just to win. He plans to bring an end to this region and build a new one in its place, dedicated to fire types. He somehow has the power to brainwash good fire types to recruit his team, so any fire types on OUR team should be extra careful," Bronzong explained.

"So Sylveon, what would be a suitable punishment for Pokémon like this? You're the one who said they needed to be kept out of harm's way and punished," a Staraptor called out.

"Well…I was thinking we could bring them down and arrest them, putting them in prison forever…" Sylveon murmured.

"PRISON? These idiots are clearly maniacs. Threats to society! I want these little roaches KILLED!" a Gyarados bellowed. Everyone else roared in agreement. Sylveon gulped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Then it's settled then. We will show no mercy on these Flaming for Trouble scums!" Abomasnow confirmed. Everyone roared again and stormed out, then came back in for some reason.

"So where are they?" a Gengar nervously giggled.

 **X-X-X**

Justice Prevails split up to find Flaming for Trouble. Abomasnow and Absol stuck together and Sylveon went with them. Everyone else went in their same teams to find the evil team.

"I guess I don't really fit in with these guys, huh?" Sylveon gently giggled, having flashbacks back to her suggestion to arrest the team.

"Don't take it to heart, Sylveon. This team will stop at enough to protect humanity. But then again, isn't that a good thing?" Absol replied.

Abomasnow, Absol and Sylveon stopped at quite a medium-sized town called Fanfora Town. It was pretty and sunny, anyone would have been happy to live here. It was described as "Hall of Origin on Earth". Suddenly, separate teams from Justice Prevails started coming to this town in opposite directions.

"According to our calculations, Flaming for Trouble should be right here," mumbled Metagross. All the teams then started looking around, but when no one was looking a giant fireball came from the sky and destroyed a house.

Justice Prevails gasped and Absol rushed towards the house, managing to rescue the Pokémon inside the house in a Flash.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" a Skiploom from the town screamed.

"EVERYONE, ABANON TOWN! WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Absol warned. The Pokémon who heard Absol started flying, swimming, slithering, sprinting or hopping out of town. The Pokémon who didn't hear him didn't even have to be told. They cleared the town faster than a Manetric in a race.

Everyone got into battle position and waited for Flaming for Trouble to come out. Unexpectedly, a zooming fire ball on the ground with a dragon-like shadow inside it slamming against Sylveon, knocking her backwards. Absol ran over to Sylveon and helped her up.

"Are you okay, Sylveon?" Absol asked. Sylveon groaned and got up, nearly falling over again. The zooming fireball landed in front of the whole rescue team, the fire disappearing to reveal Charizard, the leader of Flaming for Trouble. He looked exactly how he looked in his photo.

"Charizard," Abomasnow growled.

"Obama-snow, the leader of Justice Pee-vails. I call you Obama-snow because you're doing absolutely nothing for your community," Charizard laughed at his own puns.

"Very funny, Chari-turd, but you're going down right here, right now," Abomasnow threatened. Charizard chuckled and several fire type Pokémon with angry faces kept popping out of nowhere to Charizard's side.

"GET THEM!" Charizard bellowed with a high voice. Every single Pokémon roared and slammed into the opposite team.

Soon, the abandoned town was complete chaos. The sign was soon on fire, a Quilava was repeatedly punching a Pachirisu and Absol was fighting off several fire types. Sylveon tried to crawl away from the chaos, when she came face to face with a Tysplosion. The Tysplosion was about to scorch Sylveon with a Flamethrower, when a Dark Pulse from a certain Disaster Pokémon knocked him out from behind.

"Thank you, Absol!" Sylveon shouted, jumping at Absol to hug him. Absol chuckled walked in front of Sylveon, watching the tough war. Absol popped something out of his coat, which looked like some sort of round, orb-like stone with power coming out of it. When it landed, he caught it in his claw. The aura from the stone surrounded Absol, then Absol suddenly grew wings and his horn was slightly more curved.

"MEGA ABSOL!" Absol shouted, with Sylveon getting on his back. Absol fired up a Shadow Claw and rocketed through several fire types with Shadow Claw in front, knocking them all out.

As all of the other teammates were fighting several fire types, Abomasnow came face to face with Charizard.

"Aboma-blow. Your chances of losing to me is 4x," Charizard laughed at another one of his terrible puns.

"What are you, Sans? Whatever," Abomasnow answered, taking out his Abomasite and Mega evolving into Mega Abomasnow. Charizard Mega evolved into Mega Charizard Y. Then they both clashed against each other. Abomasnow was forced backwards by the impact and got out his Wood Hammer, running towards Charizard and punching him with the Wood Hammer. Charizard picked up the snow monster and threw him backwards, then shot a Flamethrower. Suddenly, Metagross, who has just Mega evolved, jumped in front of the Flamethrower and forced it back with Meteor Mash. It worked and the Flamethrower exploded.

"I'll take it from here," the Metagross shouted, using Zen Headbutt on Charizard.

 **X-X-X**

Justice Prevails had finished tying up the fire types, and Charizard was soon done for. But he had a plan.

"I know that I'm nearly done for," Charizard groaned. "But YOU ARE TOO!"

"I don't get it," Absol replied. At the moment, Charizard opened his wings to reveal several blocks of dynamite stuck on them.

"WHO NEEDS DESTINY BOND WHEN YOU HAVE THIS!" Charizard laughed maniacally as he set off the dynamite.

"EVERYONE, PROTECT YOURSELVES!" Abomasnow screamed, using Wood Hammer to burrow underground. Sylveon stayed on Absol's back when he used Protect. A Medichan used Detect. A Bastiodon used Wide Guard on himself and his team. Dugtrio used Dig and several Pokémon hopped inside the hole. Obviously no one saved the fire types. Everyone either used Protect, Detect, Dig, Dive, flew up high enough or anything else.

Finally, the explosion set off. Not only did it separate Charizard's body parts, but it exploded every building, made the river wave and shattered the ground. And of course, the fire types were also demolished. When the force of the explosion settled down, everyone got from their supposedly protective hiding places and Pokémon stopped using their protective moves.

Abomasnow used Blizzard to blow the dead fire types forwards into one pile. "AND NOW, BIG FINISH!" he shouted. And then, everyone used their signature move. Absol used Dark Pulse, Sylveon used Moonblast, Abomasnow used Blizzard again, Garchomp used Flamethrower, Gengar used Shadow Ball, Metagross used Psychic, Bronzong used Ancient Power and everyone else used their most favourite move. All of these moves turned into one gigantic meteor of aura, smashing all of the dead fire types to elsewhere.

 **X-X-X**

"As celebration for Team Justice Prevails keeping Flaming for Trouble out of harm's way, they become the main rescue team of the PokeWorld, they get a year's supply of money, items and food and Sylveon is now an honourable team member of Justice Prevails!" the mayor of another town announced. The whole town roared with cheer. "And now, a party!"

 **X-X-X**

While a Caterpie and a Metapod were running circles around a campfire, Sylveon jumped next to Absol on a bench against a snack table and leaned on his shoulder, putting one of her feelers around his shoulder.

"It's been really fun," Sylveon grinned.

"Yeah, and congrats for joining the team. You deserve it, if it wasn't for you we never would have got rid of Flaming for Trouble," Absol answered.

"So are you saying it's good that I fainted in the middle of the forest," Sylveon half-smiled, half-shouted.

"Regardless, I never would have met you," Absol chuckled. Sylveon smiled and cuddled with Absol.

 **Yay! And that's the end of the Absol x Sylveon series. And now, a few chapters later I will make another split chapter, this time there are 3 parts. Have you added all my hints? Are you able to guess yet?**

 _Hint for next chapter: Charizard x Venusaur_


	46. Red x Leaf: BurningLeafShipping

**I'm using a slightly-silent Red for this chapter. Game Red's personality but Red Origin's events. And finally, this is my first chapter using Red. Hope you enjoy. I think you'll find this one cute.**

 _Red: 15_

 _Leaf: 15_

"This is all your fault, you know."

Red and Leaf gradually dragged their feet through the snow, from a depressing defeat from a legendary Pokémon.

"You do know that since you insisted on me helping you catch Regice that he launched all of us elsewhere and we're lost," Leaf groaned again. Red didn't respond and kept dragging his shoes through the snow.

Leaf growled and looked at Red again. "Red, talk to me. Why did you have to take me along with you," she grunted. Red mumbled in response. Leaf glanced at Red crossing her arms.

"Hm?" Leaf replied. Red sighed and for some reason starting blushing a little. It then sounded like he said something among the lines of, "I feel safer with you." They encountered some shelter and sat in it, with Red sending out Charizard and using his tail flame as a fire.

"Now, what were you saying?" Leaf grinned while narrowing her eyes, hoping that what he said was an apology. Red turned his cap slightly down. He wasn't a fan of sharing his emotional feelings.

"I feel…safer with you…" Red mumbled. Leaf moved the locks in front of her face to the side and moved sideways towards Red.

"When I faced Mewtwo, me and Charizard almost died," Red frowned. "But nothing like that happens when you're with me…" Leaf tried really hard not to smile; she was still trying to be mad at Red. "I could have nearly died due to frostbite, so I think of you as my good luck charm."

Leaf looked away and slightly giggled. "You know this is still your fault," she slightly grinned. Red turned his head away and exhaled. "Yeah sure…"

For someone who rarely talks, Leaf didn't know that Red could be such a sweetheart. She put her palms out to Charizard's flame. It was getting smaller.

"Charizard is just getting tired…" Red said, sending Charizard back into his ball. He noticed how intensely Leaf was shivering, and he was pretty cold himself, but he cared enough to do this.

He took off his red sleeveless jacket and put it over Leaf. "Red, are you kidding? I won't be able to help when you freeze to death," Leaf scolded.

Red pulled a short smile and pulled Leaf on his lap, stroking her back. They soon fell to sleep.

 **X-X-X**

When Red and Leaf woke up, they were at the back of a SUV with a similar looking rival at the front seat and if things weren't strange enough, an Arcanine was driving.

"Are we dead, running low on oxygen or are we actually at the back of a car being driven by a Pokémon?" Leaf asked Red. Red merely shrugged.

"You guys should be lucky I'd cared enough to save you from that blizzard," the rival chuckled.

"Blue? You helped us? We're grateful, but…" Arcanine interrupted with a bark.

"All of my Pokémon are so obedient, I managed to teach one of them how to drive. Arcanine is currently learned, and I got approval from Officer Jenny," Blue explained.

Red and Leaf were a bit worried about a learning Arcanine driving a vehicle they were in, but Blue seemed pretty confident about it. Leaf then looked at Red.

"Thanks…" Leaf smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Red just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Red silently questioned. Blue shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said. He ordered Arcanine to get out of the driver seat to the back seats. He then ordered Arcanine to smash the back window and use Flamethrower on the ground for a boost.

"I DON'T THINK THAT'S WHAT HE MEANT!" Leaf screamed. Blue was unnaturally calm about this. "WHY ARNE'T YOU WORRIED?"

"If I can survive a beating from a legendary Pokémon, this would be nothing," Blue scoffed. The SUV started to go strangely fast. All the Psyducks, jaywalkers and Pokémon coming out of the sewers all jumped out of the way. Red grabbed the Arcanine stopping it from using Flamethrower, when he noticed that the SUV was in the air. Red gasped and dived to the driver seat.

 **X-X-X**

Red and Leaf both suddenly woke up at the back of a SUV car. At the front was just Blue driving.

"You guys finally woke up after passing out from that blizzard," Blue chuckled.

"How did we have the same dream?" Leaf asked.

"What did you dream about?" Blue asked back.

"Me and Red were in this exact SUV, but Arcanine was driving and you were sitting next to him. Your idea for a boost was using Flamethrower out of the back window, then it lifted us into the air and we almost died," Leaf explained. Red and Leaf seemed pretty irritated after how Blue roared with laughter at their nightmare.

"We'll be back at Red's house after a matter of minutes, get comfortable," Blue said, still laughing. Leaf obeyed and rested her head on Red's shoulder. Red put his arm around Leaf and emotionally smiled. It seems there was more to Red than she knew.

 **Honestly when I was writing this I felt like I wasn't writing for Pokémon Pairings if you know what I mean. XD**

 **Hint for next chapter: Brock's ear**


	47. Misty x Max: MasumiShipping

****Sorry if this chapter seems a little uninspired. It kind of is because there**** **'** ** **s only one good Max x Misty fanfiction, and that one is "Max's Crush". It's also a shame for me because I'm quite the Masumishipper myself. May I mention how amused I was at how many of you suggested Brock x Misty? I shouldn't really blame you though, heh. Well here goes nothing.****

 _ _Max: 9/10__

 _ _Misty: 14__

Max approached a nice looking house and knocked on the door 3 times. When the door opened, a pretty red-head appeared in front of him.

"Oh Max, what a nice surprise," Misty smiled politely.

"Hey, Misty. My parents told me that them and May were going somewhere, so they booked you to babysit me for the time being. They didn't tell me where they were going," Max explained. At this, Misty mysteriously gasped.

 _"_ _ _Of course, it's Max's birthday tommorow…"__ Misty thought to herself. "Well, come on in," she smiled, making way for Max to go in.

As Max made his way into the living room, he didn't notice a Ralts hopping down the stairs from her slumber. Misty gasped and rushed over to the Ralts , taking it back upstairs, then coming back down.

"Make yourself at home, Max," Misty grinned, fluffing the pillows on the couch. Max stretched his arms and sat on the couch, turning on the television.

"What are you doing in Hoenn, Misty?" Max curiously asked.

"Well I'm staying here for the weekend for vacation, thus buying this cheap but nice house to live in until I go back home," Misty answered. Technically, this was a true story. However, Ash had called a lot of his other friends to travel to Hoenn for Max's surprise birthday party. And of course Ash had heard about his birthday party and Ash had come to Hoenn too.

"Got any snacks?" Max questioned. Misty put up one finger which meant to give her a minute, as she walked into the kitchen to find some crisps. Suddenly, her Pokedex started ringing. Misty curiously picked the Pokedex out of her pocket. There was a flashing picture of May on it. Misty pressed a green button and then Misty saw May through the Pokedex in a shopping centre.

"May? How are you calling me through the Pokedex?" Misty asked.

"Professor Birch updated our Pokedexes," May chuckled. "Since Max is going to become a man tommorow and go out to catch Pokemon, we got him a Pokeball and a trainer getup. What did you get him?"

Misty giggled and looked back at Max. "I got him that Ralts Ash told me about," she grinned. May gasped with glee and her grin widened. "That's awesome! Did you get anything else for him?"

"Actually, me and Ash will give him Ralts together, Ash will get him a Pokedex and I don't know what I'm getting him," Misty frowned.

Misty hummed to herself and thought for a while. Then Misty's face lit up. "Have you noticed that Max probably has a little bit of a crush on you?" May smiled.

Misty widened his eyes. "Wow, that's flattering…wait how are you so sure?"

"He talks about you quite a lot. He seems to admire you," May laughed. "So I was thinking that you could give him a kiss for his birthday."

"WHAT?" Misty whisper-shouted. "You know I can't do that, May! That would make me a pedophile! He's turning 10 and I'm 14. Even the idea of it is just…"

"Oh, Misty. You're so naive." May shook her head. "It doesn't have to be a real kiss. Just a little friendly peck to satisfy him."

Misty sighed and thought about it. "Maybe…" Misty murmured, then hung up on Misty knowing her and her parents were coming to pick Max up soon.

Misty suddenly remembered the crisps and got a packet of crisps out from a cupboard. She poured the crisps into a bowl and brought it into the living room. She then placed the bowl of crisps on the table in front of the couch for Max.

"Hmm…is this Shrimp Irontail?" Max observed.

"Y-yes…" Misty replied, paralysed from the fact that Max can recognise a type of food that looks the same.

 ** **X-X-X****

"Happy birthday to you!" the party-goers finished singing, blowing random streamers everywhere. At that moment, Caroline came in holding the cake, placing it on a table with 10 candles on the edges. In the middle of it was an edible model of Max standing up tall looking like Ash, pointing a Pokeball in a random direction.

"Let's see…Ash is here, May is here, Drew, Dawn, Iris, Serena…where's Misty?" Caroline ticked off the list and noticed that Misty was nowhere to be seen.

Just at that moment, Misty opened the door with a live thing under a blue cloth standing on her hands.

"Sorry I'm late, Max's new present is a real troublemaker," Misty apologised, putting the present on the ground. The present took off the cloth and ran towards Max.

"Ralts? Is this that same Ralts I befriended a while back?" Max's face lit up.

"Yup, and I got you this which would go well with it!" May smiled, handing a tiny gift box to Max. Max opened it and found a Pokeball. Max grinned widely and caught Raltz with it.

"We also got you this," Norman grinned, giving Max enough gift box. Max opened it and found a Pokedex.

"Woah…" Max said. As he activated it, Ralts's information was of course there.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. This Psychic and Fairy type has the ability to sense anyone's feelings via the 2 thorns on its head. If it senses any antagonism, it takes cover," the Pokedex chirped.

Despite how happy Max was already, May gestured to Misty. Misty rolled her eyes and sighed, getting on one knee to Max.

"It's great that you and Ash convinced Ralts family for Ralts to travel with humans," Max smiled at Misty with big eyes. Misty of course would be lying to say that Max's appreciation face was pretty cute.

"You're very welcome," Misty smiled, pulling Max in by one cheek and kissing him on the other. Misty chuckled and stood up. "Now let's start the party!" she shouted. Everyone cheered and starting dancing at eating as a remix of the X and Y battle music played through some speakers. Caroline walked over to Max and got to his level, handing him a knife.

"Hey Max, here's a knife to cut your cake. Max? Max? Helloooo?" Caroline said. Max just giggled. Max rarely giggles in his lifetime and this was the widest smile on him that anyone had ever seen. Max had never known if he actually had a crush on anyone, but he probably just found out for sure.

 ** **Nice, huh?****

 ** **Hint on next chapter: Pokken Tournament****


	48. Pikachu Libre x Lucario: SlamShipping

****Quite a few people are asking me why I**** **'** ** **m "against" yaoi and yuri ships. The answer is simply because it's hard to write same-sex fanfics and I'm also religious. I hope that won't change what you think about me, heh. Now, I didn't expect to be doing a ship suggested by a specific person who seems obsessed with Pikachu evolution line ships, but this one seems pretty cute. This fanfic was inspired by SSB Oneshots and an episode of Regular Show. (Note: These Pokemon WILL have more than 4 moves due to playing by Pokken rules more than Pokemon rules.****

 _ _Pikachu Libre: (17, obviously Female)__

 _ _Lucario: (18, Male)__

It was a big day in the Pokken Tournament Mansion. It was the first time there was a double battle and it was against the strongest Pokemon in the Pokken Tournament Mansion. Mewtwo and Shadow Mewtwo. They had been put against Pikachu Libre and Lucario.

Weeks before the real battle, Braixen was questioning the Mewtwo team.

"Lucario and Pikachu Libre are the only Pokemon who haven't battled us yet. There's not even any point in training, clearly we will win against them," Mewtwo chuckled.

"You do know those too have been training non-stop, right?" Braixen told them.

Shadow Mewtwo chuckled and crossed its arms while nodding its head. "Yes, we are aware of that. But we are not afraid," it answered.

 ** **X-X-X****

Lucario and Pikachu Libre were carrying rocks as their training in strength. Despite being stronger than Pikachu Libre, Lucario was wise and was worried.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Fighting Suicune was hard enough," Lucario pointed out. "And they beat Suicune each without ease."

"Yeah, I'm sure. If we beat them, it could put an end to their cockiness!" Pikachu Libre replied confidently.

Lucario sighed and put the rocks down on the other side of the field, brushing his palms after. "You can't really challenge the strongest Pokemon in the mansion just because you don't like them," he grumbled.

"Yes you can! Now let's start training our strength in sparring," Pikachu Libre grinned in her high-pitched voice and got into a Ken Masters pose. Lucario rolled his eyes and got into battle pose. He wanted out, but Pikachu himself, the leader of the Pokken Tournament Mansion arranged this battle, so he might as well train hard as well. In fact, he admired how confident and determined Pikachu Libre was, despite how naive she is.

 ** **X-X-X****

It was now time for the big battle: Lucario and Pikachu Libre vs Mewtwo and Shadow Mewtwo. Pikachu was the referee.

"I want a good clean fight! Battle, begin!" Pikachu confirmed.

The duos on opposite sides of the stadium got ready, and then charged at each other. When Shadow Mewtwo got up close, he threw Lucario over to the other side, then fired a Flamethrower. Lucario grunted and got up, jumping up to avoid getting scorched by the Flamethrower.

Meanwhile, Pikachu Libre was throwing any attack she had at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo was dodging every one. Mewtwo picked Pikachu Libre up and flew up until they were some feet in the air, then Mewtwo threw Pikachu Libre on the ground, bringing a whole new meaning to a rough landing.

While Lucario was in the air, he fired an Aura Sphere at Shadow Mewtwo. Shadow Mewtwo countered with a Psywave, both moves creating an explosion. Lucario was back on the ground, and he rushed up to kick Shadow Mewtwo in the face. Shadow Mewtwo was crossing his arms and smirking, not effected by the kick. Shadow Mewtwo grabbed Lucario's kicking foot, then used it to throw Lucario at Pikachu Libre when Mewtwo wasn't grabbing her.

Lucario and Pikachu Libre got up, groaning from the pain they had received. Suddenly, Pikachu Libre grinned at Lucario. Lucario knew what this meant.

"What's going on?" Gardevoir in the audience wondered. Pikachu Libre jumped on Lucario's head and stayed there, then Lucario ran back to his side of the stadium. Lucario made a Bone Rush, letting Pikachu Libre jump on top of it. Lucario charged at the Mewtwo duo, then he swung the Bone Rush upwards, letting Pikachu Libre fly up in the air, and land a Flying Press on top of Mewtwo, slamming him down. Shadow Mewtwo charged at Pikachu Libre, but Lucario used his Extreme Speed to speed in front of Shadow Mewtwo, tripping him on his feet and letting Shadow Mewtwo land flat on his face.

Pikachu Libre repeatedly electrocuted Mewtwo with Discharge, while Lucario was repeatedly stomping on Shadow Mewtwo. There was only one thing the Mewtwo duo could do.

The Mewtwo duo both used Psychic on themselves, using the Psychic to lift them up and push Pikachu Libre and Lucario off their backs. They then used Psychic to lift Pikachu Libre and Lucario to throw them back to their side of the stadium. Pikachu Libre and Lucario were looking pretty weak.

"Time for the big finish," Mewtwo smiled mischievously. The Mewtwo duo both started to look different in a thick light, then seconds later they had Mega Evolved.

"Holy no! Shadow Mewtwo's Dark Nova has been known to destroy planets. Pikachu Libre and Lucario won't faint, they'll be DEAD!" Weavile exclaimed.

"Don't fret, Weavile. Pikachu Libre and Lucario will come out on top," Garchomp assured. This supernatural faith pushed Pikachu Libre and Lucario enough to get up.

"Let's do this," Pikachu Libre laughed maniacally. As Lucario Mega Evolved, Pikachu Libre got surrounded in angry electricity. Lucario launched an Aura Blast while Pikachu Libre sprinted towards Mewtwo still with electricity surrounding her. As she sprung up in high air, Mewtwo took his aim. Pikachu Libre came down with a Thunderclap Press, while Mewtwo collided with his Psydisaster.

Shadow Mewtwo floated up and charged a really large Dark Nova like a Spirit Bomb, then threw it at the Aura Blast Lucario was throwing at him. The 4 fighters were trying their best to overrule their attacks.

"SHADOW MEWTWO, PICK UP THE PACE ALREADY!" Mewtwo screamed.

"Oh yeah? What about you? Can't be that hard to push a yellow mouse off your fists!" Shadow Mewtwo retaliated. They were so busy arguing that the pressure they were putting into their attacks were decreasing. This still doesn't mean they the burst attacks were really strong. Pikachu Libre looked at Lucario and grinned to herself. She loved how he put all his strength into this attack. Lucario looked at her back and felt the same.

"Hey Lucario, remember our training session in upper and lower body strength?" Pikachu Libre reminded him. Lucario grinned and barked as a positive answer. Pikachu Libre grinned again and pushed her body into Mewtwo as if a rock was on top of her. As for Lucario, he went over the limit with pushing his Aura Blast like it was a giant rock. This power against the Mewtwo duo's mindless arguing out-played them, completely BLASTING the Mewtwo duo, creating a huge explosion. Pikachu Libre sprung off of Mewtwo just in time, being pushed by the force of the explosion into Lucario's face, pushing him backwards onto the ground.

Pikachu Libre turned around and looked down at Lucario's face. Their faces were so close.

"Nice of you to drop in," Lucario sniggered. They both noticed that the crowd were cheering them on to kiss.

"HEY! That isn't cool! We'll kiss when we want to!" Lucario shouted, just when Pikachu Libre held Lucario's face and smooched him.

"W-what was th-that for…?" Lucario stammered.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to," Pikachu Libre laughed. Lucario smiled and held Pikachu Libre's face, as soon as he transformed back and the explosion disappeared. Lucario got up holding Pikachu Libre, putting her on his head. Lucario and his new mate walked up to the losers. Sceptile came out and dragged them both off the stadium with his claws.

"Do you believe in miracles? Well you better, because the lucha cosplay version of yours truly and the aura Pokemon defeated the most skilled Pokemon in the mansion! Pikachu Libre and Lucario win!" Pikachu announced.

 ** **X-X-X****

Pikachu arranged a dinner party to celebrate Pikachu Libre and Lucario's victory against Mewtwo and Shadow Mewtwo, who were still being taken care of after the Burst Attack impacts.

The Pokemon were having dinner over a huge table. There was fruit, veg, Pokemon food, honeycombs, a chocolate fountain, marshmallows, cookies and other great appetisers.

"Looks like those two are taking their new relationship to the next level huh? It's so cute," Braixen whispered to Charizard over a plate of fries. Charizard looked over at the new couple. Pikachu Libre was licking melted chocolate off Lucario's mouth.

"Yeah, and frankly it's a little gross," Charizard groaned back at Braixen. Braixen looked at the couple to see if that was true. They were both feasting on opposite ends of a string of spaghetti. When their lips met, they started kissing.

"You're probably right, do they have to do that here?" Braixen remarked. Then Braixen and Charizard started arguing over who should tell them that.

 ** **X-X-X****

It was a beautiful morning. Everyone was doing there own thing and Pikachu Libre and Lucario were sparring.

"Can Pikachu Libre and Lucario make their way to the Clinic Room?" Pikachu called through the speaker.

When the couple knocked on the door, Gardevoir opened. Gardevoir was the most caring of all the fighters, thus earning the job as a nurse. Gardevoir told the couple to sit.

"There's a matter than I need to discuss with you two. We know this is possible, but we wanted to be sure," Gardevoir said.

"What is it?" Pikachu Libre asked.

"Do you two mate together if you don't mind me asking?" Gardevoir questioned.

"A lot," Lucario answered, slightly smirking.

"You see, that makes sense. Suicune went into Lucario's room a few days ago to tell Lucario something when Suicune found an egg on the bed. Suicune brought it here and I did some massive testing. After intense calculations, we have come to the conclusion that this egg is under the responsibility of a male Lucario and a female Pikachu," Gardevoir explained. Lucario and Pikachu Libre's faces lit up.

"I…I'm pregnant…" Pikachu Libre stuttered.

 ** **X-X-X****

"Heh! Little Pichu beat you again, Lucario!" Pikachu Libre laughed. Lucario groaned and slowly rose up.

"Pichu!" the baby Pichu smiled.

"Did we have to teach this baby to be such a smart and skilled fighter?" Lucario groaned, grabbing his wrist in pain.

"Pichu Pichu!" baby Pichu grinned, using karate moves in front of Lucario to declare a rematch.

Lucario moaned loudly. "Not another match, I already feel like I went through 10 matches…"

"Lucario, you massive weakling," Pikachu Libre laughed.

 ** **Oh, and before I forget, I will not being doing chapters of identical Pokemon, even those of unique appearance differences like Pikachu and Pikachu Libre. Although the idea of it is cute, I much more prefer to write a chapter of two unique Pokemon. Also I might possibly have to stay at hospital for a week for surgery. So if I'm inactive for a week at any time, do not question me about it. After I'm out of the hospital, I'll still be here. )****

 ** **Hint for next chapter: The end of Chapter 30...or is it?****


	49. SceptilexRoseradexBreloom: FieldShipping

****Well, welcome to my 50**** ** **th**** ** **chapter special. You know what**** **'** ** **s special about the number 50? It's half of 100! I'm halfway through to my 100**** ** **th**** ** **chapter! And I couldn't have done it without you guys and your suggestions. For a treat, I will be doing the sequel that you guys approved of. The sequel to Sceptile x Meganium x Tropius!****

 _ _Sceptile: (20, Male)__

 _ _Breloom (19, Male)__

 _ _Roserade: (21, Female)__

"Okay Breloom, I'm going to blast a couple of Leaf Storm leaves at you. You try to punch them all with Dynamic Punch," Sceptile coached. Breloom nodded and go into a Sub-Zero pose. Sceptile's body glowed green and then leaves which were sharp like knives rocketed towards Breloom. Breloom took a deep breath and swung his red-glowing fist around, demolishing each leaf into nothing. His fist then stopped using Dynamic Punch when the small Leaf Storm stopped.

"Great job!" Sceptile praised. "Now that we've worked on stamina, let's go to strength. Come up and try to knock me out, bro," Sceptile grinned, leaving his stomach in the open. Breloom narrowed his eyes and then sprinted towards Sceptile's belly, frantically throwing his fists against it. Of course Breloom was weaker than Sceptile, so Sceptile took every hit, until the last one when Breloom really let loose. Sceptile groaned a little and grabbed his own tummy, but took that as well.

"And how about a hard one?" Sceptile mischievously smiled. Breloom did get worried about this. Sceptile walked himself to one side of Breloom.

"Say the Focus Blast I'm about to release is a flying type Pokemon who's either trying to attack you from above to escape with stolen goods," Sceptile described. "You have to use accuracy to shoot them down."

Sceptile made a ball shape with his hands at his hips, spawning a blue aura ball. It grew to about medium-size, then Sceptile pushed it out with cupped hands out front. The Focus Blast boosted into the sky, then Breloom repeatedly spat out seeds outlined in green which was Seed Bomb, but they missed. The Focus Blast then dropped down and made an explosion.

A Roserade walked out of some trees behind Sceptile and Breloom, then tapped Breloom on the back.

"ARGH!" Breloom screamed, jumping up into the air and landing on his stomach.

"Don't get frustrated, buddy. Practice makes perfect," Sceptile assured Breloom, turning to face down on him when he noticed a Roserade out of nowhere looking at him.

"ARGH!" Sceptile shouted, jumping backwards with his back hitting a tree. The Roserade put a hand to her mouth and smirked. "Did I scare you?" she giggled.

Sceptile and Breloom moaned and got up slowly, then looked at Roserade. She looked…appealing. Attracting even. She looked beautiful to both of them.

"Uh…no…" Breloom replied, slightly drooling.

"I was just watching you guys. You're clearly experienced," Roserade smiled. Sceptile and Breloom both blushed and chuckled.

"Would you be interested in a rescue team for strong Pokemon?" Roserade proposed. Sceptile and Breloom gasped and shouted "YES" at once.

 ** **X-X-X****

Roserade took Sceptile and Breloom to a place which looked like a military base. She took them to the leader of the team.

"Sir, I feel that these two have the potential for a rescue team," Roserade informed the leader.

The leader of the team turned around to face the 3 grass-type Pokemon and took the pipe smoke out of his mouth. He was wearing a derby hat.

"A Sceptile and a Breloom. They look pretty strong," the leader observed. "Hello you two. I am the leader of Justice Prevails. My name is Abomasnow."

They were in a big house. No stairs, but still quite big with a lot of rooms. Currently they were in Abomasnow's room. Abomasnow whistled and then two Pokemon came rushing his room, opening and door and then crawling up to him, staring at him.

"This is Absol, he is my second in command and Sylveon is my third in command. Absol and Sylveon, these are our new potential teammates, Sceptile and Breloom," Abomasnow introduced.

Absol walked in front of the grass duo and examined them carefully. Sceptile was scratching his backside and Breloom was picking his nose.

"Are you sure they're strong enough? They look like dopes to me," Absol commented.

"ABSOL!" Sylveon scolded, hitting Absol with one of her feelers. Not that it hurt that much. "You can't judge a book by it's cover! Right Chief?"

Abomasnow put his pipe smoke back in his mouth and looked at the grass duo again. Then he smiled.

"Well, they could improve if they joined Rosersade for a team," Abomasnow answered. "And of course, the Pokemon's strength in a team is measured in order. Roserade is the leader of this new group, and you two will duel it out to find out who is the second strongest."

Sceptile smirked for a second. "Oh, I'm way stronger than Toad here," he laughed. Breloom looked at Sceptile and growled. What happened to bros before hoes?

"Well we'll know for sure is that's true. I will gather every team here to examine your strength in the battle," Abomasnow said. "But first, get ready." And with that Abomasnow walked out of the door. Sylveon gave Sceptile and Breloom the thumbs up with one of her feelers and followed Abomasnow, and Absol nodded at them, following Sylveon.

 ** **X-X-X****

Sceptile was lifting weights by some of the female Pokemon, including Roserade. Breloom came over and knocked the weights out of his claws, and that's when the females walked away.

"Hey, what was that for? I was really scoring some points there, on muscles and ladies," Sceptile moaned.

"What happened to bros before hoes?" Breloom growled.

"Oh, that dumb guy code?" Sceptile asked. "I'm just attracted to Roserade and want to impress her, that's all. You'll understand when you mature up."

This was the last straw. "I'm going to win Roserade's heart by kicking your ass, Sceptile," Breloom shouted. Sceptile looked at him then glared.

"Really. You might have a hard time with that knowing you can barely hurt me with 25 punches to the gut," Sceptile grinned, flicking Breloom's mushroom head and walking off. Breloom was upset and angry at the same time. What happened to Sceptile. He turned from this cool, awesome and friendly Pokemon who goes with the flow and motivates Pokemon to get stronger to a cocky jerk who betrays his buddies for the approval of a girl he first met.

 ** **X-X-X****

"This is a battle between Sceptile and Breloom to determine the strongest! Begin when ready!" Abomasnow announced.

Sceptile started by prancing towards Breloom with Leaf Blade As he swung his glowing blade at Breloom, the bipedal mushroom bounced over Sceptile, then firing an Iron Tail at the back on Sceptile's head. Sceptile groaned in pain for a while, then recovered. He turned around and picked Breloom up, throwing him upwards and firing a Focus Blast at him with accuracy. Breloom was blasted back to his starting point.

Breloom fired some Seed Bombs, but Sceptile used Leaf Blade to destroy them all, but reflected the last one back at Breloom. Breloom batted than one back with his tail. It was an intense game of Ping Pong when each opponent batted the Seed Bomb at each other. The Ping Pong game ended when Breloom used Iron Tail and shot the Seed Bomb like Bullet Seed at Sceptile, backing him up.

Sceptile and Breloom both growled at each other, then charged at each other. They both grabbed each others fists, then Breloom threw Sceptile backwards into the air. Breloom did a somersault backwards and then fired Seed Bomb at Sceptile, hitting him with pinpoint accuracy.

 _"_ _ _Sceptile taught me that…"__ Breloom sadly thought to himself. He saw Sceptile struggling to get up, then Breloom walked towards him.

"You taught me everything I knew, Sceptile. And now for once, I wish not to be in your shadow all the time! TODAY YOU HAVEN'T HELPED ME WITH THAT AT ALL!" Breloom screamed and Sceptile. And with that, Breloom frantically threw his fists at Sceptile. All of the attacks were hurting from Breloom's anger, and the last strike completely knocked Sceptile out before he got to Mega Evolve.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Breloom wins!" Abomasnow shouted. Roserade rushed into the stadium and hugged Breloom. "GREAT JOB!" she praised. Breloom was proud and pleased to win Roserade's heart, but what he really wanted was to make amends to Sceptile. He and Roserade walked up to Sceptile, who looked up but didn't get up.

"I'm sorry, Breloom. I let pretty girls get in the way of our friendship, and that's not what a best mate does," Sceptile sighed. Breloom helped Sceptile up and hugged him while patting him on the back.

"It's cool. And I get it. Love makes people do stupid things," Breloom replied.

Sylveon was wiping tears away with her feelers at the beautiful bromance. Abomasnow stepped in.

"Well, I speak for everyone when you say your friendship skills certainly belong on Justice Prevails. Welcome to the team!" Abomasnow smiled, and everyone cheered. "What will your team be called?"

"Greens In My Diet?" Breloom smirked.

"Too far, Breloom…" Sceptile glared at Breloom.

"Uh…how about Field Trip?" Breloom suggested. Abomasnow grinned at the team name and went to write it down and officially make Breloom, Sceptile and Roserade a team. Roserade got in the middle of the grass duo.

"Looks like I'll have a lot of fun with you two," Roserade grinned, kissing Breloom on the cheek and skipped away.

"It's nice to see the one who is younger than me won Roserade's heart. I'm happy for you, bruv," Sceptile said. Breloom beamed and punched Sceptile on the arm playfully.

 ** **Like the little crossover between two split chapter series? And I guess this was more of a bromantic Sceptile x Breloom chapter, but a love triangle is a love triangle, right? XD****

 ** **Hint on next chapter: Jolteon (the next chapter doesn't involve Jolteon)****


	50. Pikachu x Eevee: AllFoursShipping

****Everyone, stop supporting Sceptile because I hate him. XD. Nah, just kidding. I**** **'** ** **m thinking of something big for the 100**** ** **th**** ** **chapter special, but I still cannot decide on what it could be. I need you guys to decide for me. What will it be, an Insectivore 3 chapter series, a sequel to May x Drew called Serena x Brendan or a review by to one of my old chapters? (You can choose which one)****

 ** **I will be doing all of them either way, but which one is special enough for a 100**** ** **th**** ** **chapter special? I should probably remind you that I never do my own ideas for chapters, so you guys are a part of the development of this story. I can't thank you enough. Well anyway, let's get round to this little adorable love fist. Yes, both of these Pokemon will be wild.****

 _ _Pikachu: (7, Male)__

 _ _Eevee: (7, Female)__

Pikachu slowly woke up in his little field. He rubbed his eyes and got down on all fours, then wondered around to find his mother. His mother was by a tall tree, gathering some fruit.

"Morning, mother," Pikachu greeted as he approached the Raichu who hatched him. Raichu wrapped half of the fruit in a leaf and folded it into a bag, and then turned to Pikachu with a smile on her face while handing him the leaf bag.

"Morning, Pikachu. Got any plans for today?" Raichu smiled.

"Oh, just the usual. I'll meet Eevee at the Happy Bushes," Pikachu replied happily while accepting the leaf bag. Pikachu sprinted towards the forest in hopes of meeting Eevee in the field that is called the Happy Bushes.

"Okay, have fun," Raichu smiled.

 ** **X-X-X****

Pikachu encountered the sign that said "Happy Bushes", but Eevee was nowhere to be seen. Normally she would be waiting next to the sign. Pikachu crawled past the sign and called out for Eevee.

"EEVEE? I brought breakfast here, we can share it!" While Pikachu was crawling, he bumped into what looked exactly like Eevee.

"Eevee, there you are!" Pikachu smiled. Eevee looked different though, her cheeks were grey and her eyes were gold. Eevee smirked and use Giga Impact on Pikachu, knocking him backwards all the way towards the sign and knocking it over.

Pikachu groaned and got up on his feet. "Eevee, what's got into you?"

"It's not what, it's who," Eevee smirked for some reason. Pikachu got confused, but nearly let his guard down when Eevee launched a Shadow Ball at him. Pikachu gasped and quickly jumped to the right.

Pikachu stood himself up on his feet and put his fists in front of his face to defence himself. "I don't wanna fight you, Eevee. You're my friend," Pikachu whimpered.

"Bleurgh, that love. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend," Eevee yawned. And with that, Eevee jumped out at Pikachu using Iron Tail. Pikachu screamed and jumped towards Eevee using Iron Tail too, clashing both attacks.

Both Pokemon got on the ground. Eevee tunnelled through the ground with Dig before Pikachu's Thunderbolt managed to catch her. Pikachu walk around the field to check where Eevee was going to come out. Suddenly, he felt a slight pounding below where he was standing, and Eevee came out, punching Pikachu and launching them both into the air. Pikachu and Eevee repeatedly attacked each other with their tails before landing on the ground.

Eevee was right in front of Pikachu's face, and she fired a Shadow Ball at it, blasting him backwards and making him fall on his back. Then she went at him with Giga Impact. Pikachu huffed and then intercepted with Volt Tackle, colliding both powerful attacks with Volt Tackle overruling the normal type attack.

Eevee fell back on her back. Her eyes shined for a second. Pikachu heard a voice which sounded like Eevee which called out a whimper which sounded like, "Pikachu, help me."

Pikachu gasped and sighed. This was probably the only way. It's the way to get anyone out of a trance. When Eevee was having an uncontrollable nightmare, Pikachu normally shocks Eevee out of it. Pikachu jumped into the air in this tight situation and released his strongest Thunderbolt at Eevee, striking her on the ground.

Eevee was getting harshly shocked by the Thunderbolt, and some sort of creature which were made out of two blocks together was repeatedly twitching out of Eevee's body. One block was high than the other.

The Thunderbolt was working, but not working enough. Pikachu noticed the creature nearly coming out of Eevee. Eevee was getting damaged more than the creature. Pikachu rushed over to the creature when it was coming out and tackled it. It fully came out of Eevee's body, and Eevee turned into herself again. As her cheeks turned brown again and her eyes turned back from gold to brown and black.

Eevee gasped and sprinted over to Pikachu, grabbing him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Pikachu," she sniffed. Pikachu chuckled and hugged her back. They both turned to the creature and got into battle position.

"I really apologise," it said in a robotic voice.

"Who are you?" Pikachu growled.

"I am Miss..Missing…Missingno.," the creature stammered. "I am the Glitch Pokemon. No one knows what I am, not even me. I'll sometimes glitch out at some place, sometimes even into Pokemon, but not intentionally," it explained.

Pikachu and Eevee both walked towards Missingno cautiously.

"I feel like you're too dangerous to exist, especially if you're doing it unconsciously. You could possibly end us all," Pikachu frowned. "I'm afraid we'll have to eliminate me."

Missingno suddenly growled. "You failed. I told the truth and apologised hoping you wouldn't say that, but you did." And with that, Missingno fired a light blue blast which was slightly glitching. Pikachu gasped and fired a quick Thunderbolt. Eevee started using Shadow Ball, but it fired like a Kamehameha. The blasts clashed together, and Missingno was winning. Pikachu and Eevee panted a bit and then started overruling their blasts against Missingno's. Pikachu and Eevee won, and an explosion occurred on Missingno. The explosion was glitching and glowing white, blue and green. Finally, it calmed down.

"Thank you for saving me from that crazy glitch, Pikachu," Eevee thanked.

"No problem," Pikachu answered. "You're my friend, how could I not save you?"

Eevee giggled and kissed Pikachu on the cheek, but then got badly electrocuted. Pikachu gasped and got the fried Eevee up on his back.

"Now to see Chansey…" Pikachu grumbled.

 ** **That was fun to read, wasn't it?****

 ** **Hint on next chapter: Overshadowed by your pre-evolution****


	51. Pikachu x Raichu: EvolutionShipping

****I haven**** **'** ** **t got much to say here, honestly. All I can really say is enjoy the chapter and that I'm using another Pikachu, cos Ash's Pikachu is male. You can tell from the different kinds of tails. Also, I thought of my hint as pretty obvious, but of course we all have different minds and tastes.****

 _ _Pikachu: (Female, 12)__

 _ _Raichu: (Male, 14)__

"PIKACHU, YOU'RE COMPLETELY USELESS!"

A poor female Pikachu was being shouted at by her abusive trainer, Mason. Mason had just lost the Pokemon League, with Pikachu as his last Pokemon, actually managing to get the opponent to their last Pokemon. Said opponent had made a quick dash to victory, and Mason is now extrememly mad at Pikachu.

Pikachu slightly sobbed, but Mason didn't care, "What are you even good for? I nearly had this win and you ruined it to me!" Mason screamed. Pikachu sniffed and pulled her cute eyes, but as usual Mason didn't fall for it. Mason pulled something out of his pockets, it was a Thunderstone.

"I should have used this from the start," Mason growled. Pikachu gasped and ran as far away from him as possible, but Mason threw it as Pikachu as she was running. Pikachu jumped sideways out of the way, letting the Thunderstone hit a male Pikachu who was in front of her.

"TAKE ME OUT OF HERE," Pikachu pleaded the newly-evolved Raichu. Raichu blinked in confusion but went along with it.

"Grab my tail," he replied. Pikachu desperately held on to Raichu's tail, then Raichu sprinted away from Mason as fast as he could, quicker than a rocket. Raichu jumped onto roofs, jumping from platform to platform like an epic platforming game. They landed when they found a field with no-one in it. It was night.

"It looks like we have to stay here for the night," Raichu said.

Pikachu got on her back feet and walked around. "Shouldn't we find some shelter?" she asked.

Raichu scratched his head and looked around. Suddenly, he found a gigantic stadium with lights coming out.

"There," he smiled. Raichu and Pikachu both ran alongside together towards the stadium. Sadly a security guard wearing black with a Scrafty at his side was blocking the entrance.

"Sorry you two, you're not on my list," he grunted. Raichu rolled his eyes and did a Thunderbolt on the security guard, knocking him out. Scrafty gasped and used High Jump Kick and Raichu, but Raichu jumped out of the way, making Scrafty hurt himself. Pikachu did Iron Tail on Scrafty's head, knocking him out. The two mice made their way into the stadium in a flash. The security guard's head went up, and then he reahced for his ear with a walkie talkie.

"Requesting backup at the Far-by Pokemon Stadium," he coughed.

Pikachu and Raichu ran across the seats inside the stadium, jumping on seats and heads. They finally found two seats to rest on. The audience were watching an Infernape taking out several Gallade coming his way. After some time, Pikachu could hear beeping cars outside the stadium. A lot of guards were seen barging in the stadium, with their eyes on the mouse duo.

"We have to get out of here," Pikachu wheezed, pointing at the guards. Infernape finished wiping out the last Gallade and looked at the guards. The guards charged at the mouse duo and attempted to jump and land on them, but the mouse duo jumped out of the way over to Infernape. Infernape used Flamethrower on a guard, knocking him out. Unexpectedly, the trainers in the audience and anyone with a Pokemon stood up and decided to protect Pikachu and Raichu.

A Greninja was using Water Shruiken on a guard's Luxray, a child's Shellos was slithering all over a guard's face and Infernape was fighting off multiple guards with Close Combat.

"Raichu, we need to get out of here now, we could get hurt especially if one of those guards spot us," Pikachu said.

"No way, I'm not a runner. I have to fight too."

"Raichu, we have to get out of here."

"No, we don't. We'll stay and fight.

"RAICHU, WE'RE ESCAPING! DO AS I SAY!" Pikachu screamed. Raichu gasped and stepped back, while Pikachu gasped noticing that she just screamed at her evolution. Raichu obeyed her and ran out, with Pikachu behind him.

They both ran away as fast as they could, when they bumped into a Metagross. Pikachu looked up and Metagross and for some reason, Pikachu's heart starting pumping quickly.

"This Metagross looks similar…" Pikachu grumbled, until she saw, surrounding Metagross, a Sudowoodo, Trevenant, Lopunny and Delphox. Who walked towards Pikachu at the side of all of them was the Pokemon abuser in the flesh, Mason Harrison.

"I hope you did some training while you ran away with your mate," Mason smirked. A certain Infernape walked out of the stadium to Raichu's side, then a recovered Gallade walked to the side of Pikachu.

"I see, you made some friends. Well you're still outnumbered," Mason laughed. "NOW EVERYONE, GET THEM!"

The Pokemon stood still, looking pretty sad. "I SAID GET THEM, YOU SONS OF BUFFOONS!" he growled. His team, scared at his tone, all charged at Pikachu, Raichu, Infernape and Gallade. Mason also charged at Pikachu with her Pokeball, attempting to return her.

Infernape used Thunder Punch, countering Lopunny's Focus Punch. Gallade was fighting off Sudowoodo and Trevanant. Pikachu and Raichu did a double Thunderbolt on Delphox and Metagross. Mason approached Pikachu. He clicked on the Pokeball button and then released a red laser at Pikachu, attempting to return Pikachu. Pikachu jumped away from each attempt. Then, she jumped at the Pokeball, smashing it with Iron Tail. Pikachu was no longer Mason's Pokemon.

Mason growled and grabbed Pikachu. "RIGHT, YOU LITTLE RAT. I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!" Mason bellowed.

"Stop right there!" A guard had found Mason threatening Pikachu.

"Pokebuse is completely unacceptable! You better come with us," he said. At that moment, a police car arrived.

"Metagross, use Psychic!" Mason commanded. Metagross giggled a little and caught Mason in a telekinesis. It turned Mason on his side and emptied the balls out of his pockets, then turned him back on his feet. Metagross held Mason still for the guards to arrest him. When he was cuffed, he was put into the police car, then Metagross stopped using Psychic.

"Thanks a lot, Mega Gross," Mason moaned, when a guard closed the door and gave Metagross the thumbs up. The guard got into the driver's seat and the other guards got in the car.

"YOU PIECES OF S-," Mason shouted, before he was drove into the distance.

"So what now," Infernape asked, who was finished smashing the Pokeballs.

"We could go to Day Care," Metagross suggested.

"Where's a ride?" Pikachu asked. Everyone looked around looking for a ride. Finally they noticed a black car with a door that slides.

Infernape got into the driver seat, Gallade got on the seat next to him, holding Raichu and Pikachu on his lap. The rest the Pokemon squished in the back seats, and Metagross decided to get in the boot.

"Infernape, do you know how to drive a car?" Gallade asked.

"I've seen people drive before, how hard can it be?" Infernape replied. The key was already in the ignition. He turned the key, then grabbed the wheel. He pushed his foot down on a pedal, then speeded down to the day care.

They were nearly at a Day Care place. Infernape didn't know how to stop, so he commanded everyone to open their doors and jump out, letting the car crash somewhere. They did as they were told and jumped out. The crew walked over to the Day Care and opened the door. The Day Care lady looked up and smiled.

"You lot look like you're without trainers. Don't worry, we'll take good care of you," the Day Care lady smiled.

 ** **X-X-X****

It had been days since the Pokebuse incident, and the Pokemon were having a great time at the Day Care. They made good friends, had food, battled and chilled. Pikachu and Raichu had of course grown to like each other very much, and had a Pichu together. Mason was classed as a menace to society, so he was taken to a high security prison and kept there for life.

One day Pichu walked up to his mother, Pikachu.

"Hello Pikachu, how are you doing," Pikachu greeted.

"Mummy, what's that Wailord doing to that Skitty?" Pichu asked. Pikachu gasped and covered Pichu's eyes.

"DON'T LOOK AT THAT!" Pikachu shouted. "How about we go and get lunch, huh Pichu?"

 ** **I had so much fun writing this chapter. I do like picturing what I'm writing in my mind as an actual episode. I hope you liked the Skitty x Wailord reference. Heh.****

 ** **Hint for next chapter: Ditto.****


	52. Ash x Duplica: ImiteShipping

**I** **'m quite a big fan of this pairing myself, so I'm pretty glad that someone suggested this pairing. And I hope not many of you have forgotten about Luke, the film director with a Zorua. And if not, Google is your friend. Also, another thing. Try and look through the chapters and look at the Introduction before guessing a chapter, because it's needless to say that Ditto isn't being put into a chapter of this story. So let's get started.**

 _Duplica: 14_

 _Ash: 14_

Serena had gone on her own journey to pursue her dream of being Kalos Queen, and Clemont had gone off to a gym leader academy, taking Bonnie with him. It was the day before the plane sets off for Kanto, so Ash and Pikachu had one whole day to themselves. They were staying in Kiloude City.

Ash and Pikachu walked around the city, then bumped into a wall with a poster. Ash curiously took the poster off and read it. There was a picture of a Ditto fighting alongside a girl with green hair with two ponytails with pink scrunchies. She was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with orange rings around the sleeve holes and an orange ring around the neck hole. The shirt had an orange star on it. She was wearing skinny jeans and no shoes.

This girl was fighting against a boy with round glasses and brown hair. He was wearing a grey shirt with brown straps. He was wearing green trousers and black shoes. He was fighting the girl with a Zorua at his side.

Above them were, in big, bold letters, "TRANSFORMATION VS TRANSFORMATION! SEE THE DITTO TRAINER AND THE ZORUA TRAINER FACE OFF IN A BATTLE OF TRANSFORMING IN THE BATTLE MAISON!" And below it was in small writing: "Tickets selling at 9:00AM, and the show starts at 5:30PM."

Ash and Pikachu looked closely at the poster. "Wait, I know these guys from anyone…" Ash murmured. Then it hit him.

"Pikachu, this is Duplica and Luke! They're here in Kanto! At the same time!" Ash exclaimed. His eyes then darted at the Battle Maison, where people were queuing up at the door. Ash gasped and ran towards the queue, then ignored the line and just sprinted alongside it. The door was open, but a tall table was blocking anyone from getting in, and a guy dressed like a rock-star and a Scrafty beside him were behind it, selling tickets.

Ash put 10 Pokedollars on the table as the sign on the table said to do. Under 10 is $5, trainers up to 17 are $10, adults are $15 and Pokemon are free.

"Hey, you can't just push in line like that, you…" the rock-star wannabe started, he got a text message from Duplica herself, but Ash didn't notice, although he did notice that the rock-star wannabe got a text alert.

The text message said, "I know that boy, let him in the show for free. I'll be letting everyone else know what he looks like so they'll know to let him in too."

The seller looked up from his phone and smiled, giving the Pokedollars back to Ash. "We've just had word that you have approval from the stars of the show. Just come back here this afternoon and enjoy the show," he grinned. Ash grinned back and waved goodbye to him. He spent the rest of the day until the show challenging trainers, battling trainers and eating with trainers.

 **X-X-X**

5:30PM came, and our favourite duo were at the Battle Maison. Just as Ash and Pikachu had hoped, they let him in with opening arms.

The rock-star wannabe and his Scrafty guided everyone into where the trainers usually have their battle. The battle stage looked wider than usual.

A Cyndaquil standing behind the banisters higher up released a Smokescreen from his mouth, covering the stage.

The rock-star wannabe walked in front of everyone with a microphone.

"And now, put your hands together for the Ditto Master, Duplica…" At that moment, Duplica appeared from the smoke with Ditto on her shoulder. Cyndaquil used Smokescreen on the stage again.

"...and the film director, Luke!" the rock-star wannabe finished. When the smoke disappeared, Luke appeared opposite of Duplica with Zorua on his shoulder.

The audience was separated into 3 sections. The first section was Team Duplica, the last section was Team Luke and the middle section was anti-team, as in rooting for both of them and not caring at all who wins. Ash and Pikachu were of course in the middle.

Duplica pulled something out of her pocket. It was a Pokedollar mashed up into a ball.

"If someone catches this, I'll have my Ditto use Transform to turn into their Pokemon!" she called. Duplica threw the ball into the air and everyone reached for it like women reaching for the bride's bouquet at a wedding, although Ash wasn't trying. The ball landed on Ash's hat, then bounced off, making Pikachu catch it.

"Alright, Ditto! Transform into that Pikachu!" Duplica commanded. Ditto obeyed and fully transformed into Ash's Pikachu. Then Luke pulled out something which looked like a bouncy ball that used to be Zorua's, throwing it up for everyone to catch it.

"Whoever catches this ball I will have Zorua turn into their Pokemon!" Luke announced. A ripped guy closed his eyes and caught the ball with one hand, then his Machamp picked it up from his hand and held it up in the air with one of his 4 jacked muscles.

"Zorua, turn into that Machamp!" Luke grinned. Zorua jumped into the air, rolled in mid-air in pink aura, then landed in the splitting image of Machamp.

"Looks like you're out-sized, Duplica!" Luke chuckled.

"Ha! It doesn't matter, because Zorua will be only able to use its own moves!" Duplica countered. "Now Ditto, Thunderbolt!"

Ditto, as Pikachu, jumped into the air and released a bolt of electricity from its body.

"Zorua, use Dig!" Luke shouted. Zorua, as Machamp, burrowed her way underground with the Thunderbolt hitting the spot where Zorua used to be.

"Uh oh," Duplica mumbled. As Ditto repeatedly turned its head everywhere to look for Zorua, it didn't know that Zorua was right under its feet. Zorua burst into the air with Ditto from the underground with a sneaky grin on her face.

"Now, knock her out with Fury Swipes!" Luke bellowed. Zorua used her newly-grown 4 hands, using the glowing-white nails as claws to swipe Ditto everywhere, using its final swipe to knock Ditto backwards. Ditto got up with determination in its eyes.

"Great job of enduring that, Ditto! Now strike that Hulk with an Electro Ball!" Duplica smiled. Ditto obeyed and grew an electric ball at the end of its tail.

"Counter that with Shadow Ball!" Luke responded. Zorua grew a ball filled with dark powers in front of her mouth, ready to let rip. Ditto and Zorua both released their attacks at the same time, creating an explosion in the air. The audience were getting excited, including Ash and Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Duplica instructed. Ditto once again released a lightning strike at Zorua.

Luke grow a sneaky grin on his face himself now. "Zorua, it's time! Use Night Daze!" he smiled mischievously. Zorua tucked in herself, and then let herself out with what looked like a Chaos Blast with red on the inside, black on the outside to push back the Thunderbolt. The Night Daze hit the lightning bolt, pushing back the attack until it exploded into Ditto, with the Night Daze catching up.

Pikachu fell on his back onto the stadium, struggling to get up.

"Now Zorua, use Dig!" Luke demanded. Zorua once again muscled her way underground, but Duplica had a defence strategy at the last minute.

"Ditto, use Iron Tail and slam the ground underneath your feet!" Duplica smiled. Pikachu sprung up into the air, embedded its tail in steel, then landed tail-first into the ground, creating a minor ripple. It had seemed like Zorua was sent back up to where she used Dig in the first place. She burst out of where she came from, looking hurt.

"AND FINISH IT OFF WITH QUICK ATTACK!" Duplica screamed with a lot of hope. Ditto rushed towards the fake Machamp with streaks around its body, crashing into Zorua. Zorua fell onto the stadium on her back, turning back into himself.

"We won! Way to go, Ditto!" Duplica cheered, punching the air. Ditto chimed its name and jumped into its trainer's arms, then transformed back into Ditto. Team Duplica was screaming with joy and the middle crowd just smiled, while Team Luke was groaning.

All of the three crowds scattered around. Some talking to each other, some helped themselves to some snacks and some were trying to get autographs from Duplica and Luke. After they had finished giving out autographs, Duplica and Luke jumped off the stadium and walked towards Ash.

"Did you think we didn't recognise you?" Luke laughed.

"It's so good to see you guys again but…why are you guys in Kalos?" Ash asked.

"After months of practising and performing, I got discovered and now I'm on my national tour around PokeWorld. I recently bumped into Luke and got interested in his Zorua as much as his fascination for you. Our first stop in the tour was in Kiloude City and we conveniently bumped into you," Duplica explained. "By the way, Luke, can you give me and Ash some privacy now?" she asked.

"Sure, I was going to go over to that table anyway, they're running out of cheese sticks," Luke smiled and shoved his way over to the table while returning Zorua to her Pokeball. Ditto and Pikachu both went outside to play.

"Ash, I was hoping that I'd get to see you again," Duplica confessed. "Where are you going next?"

"Well I have to catch the plane back to Kanto tomorrow, it's going to be a long ride," Ash chuckled.

"Oh, too bad. My next tour is at the Prism Tower tommorow," Duplica frowned. "We'll get to see each other, right?"

"Oh yeah, of course. But this is it for now," Ash replied.

"I guess it is. But I guess there's just one more thing left to do," Duplica said.

Ash smiled and put his fist up for a fist bump. Duplica rolled her eyes and held Ash's fist, then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Duplica waved goodbye and went to catch Luke at the table.

Ash wasn't sure what to do or how to react. He wondered if he should shake it off or kiss her back. He was never good with girls. Without thinking, he went to get Duplica. As she turned around, he gave her a kiss. On the mouth. A long one at that. Duplica turned red and started stammering.

"Oops, was that wrong. I'm new to this romance stuff," Ash nervously grinned. Duplica just grinned and shook her head, then kissed him back. Duplica pulled away first and got Luke.

"Come on Luke, we have to prepare for the next stop," she said. Luke nodded and took Duplica's hand, then ran out of the maison.

 **Almost forgot the hint and outro, heh. My most least popular stories are Magic Rap Battles of Friendship and Epic Rap Battles of FanFiction. I hope that you will go there and display your support, if you please. And I couldn't find a better ending for this story, sorry about that random kiss.**

 **Hint of next chapter: Pikachu's clones**


	53. Emolga x Pachirisu: LatestClonesShipping

**Every once in a while, I** **'ll be making subtle crossovers/references to past chapters, mostly the Absol x Sylveon series. This chapter was inspired by the K.C. Undercover episode, "Spy of the Year Awards".**

 _Emolga: 12, Male_

 _Pachirisu: 11, Female_

"Sorry you couldn't be there, kiddo," Electrivire apologised.

Tonight was the Junior Team awards, and Pachirisu was supposedly nominated, but she got food poisoning being unable to attend. And if things weren't sad enough, she and her team was nominated. All of the other teams which weren't a Junior Team went there anyway to support their preferred nominees, and Magmortar was on an emergency mission at a volcano. This left Electrivire to look after Pachirisu.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. You shouldn't have to miss the Junior Team awards because of me," Pachirisu frowned.

"Well someone had to stay behind to look after you," Electrivire replied.

"Well while we're here, let's just watch it on TV like the citizens," Pachirisu smiled. Electrivire grinned and turning on the TV. A moving image of Abomasnow behind a stand with Absol and Sylveon at the sides acting as guards appeared. Team Original Flyers - Pidgeot, Starapter and Swellow - were each standing by a door of their own, also acting as guards.

"I am glad that you are all today at the Junior Team awards. Very glad to see so many capable Pokemon under 14," Abomasnow smiled. "As you all know, my name is Chief Abomasnow. I just started out as a lonely Snover who couldn't speak until he was 5. My kindergarten teacher Leavanny told me I'd never amount to anything. Well…ding dong you're wrong! I'm the chief of gigantic rescue team!" he laughed. The attendants and nominees started chuckling. When they settled down, Abomasnow continued.

"Well anyway, it's been some long years and we're still together. Me and Absol were best friends and formed our own rescue team called "Snow Coats". One thing for sure, we weren't very good at it. But we kept at it, and soon we defeated a serious outlaw and that's when I evolved. And can you guess who that outlaw is?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Yvetal," Abomasnow said, making everyone gasp.

"That's right, me and Absol, an amateur team, defeated one of the most dangerous Pokemon in the entire world. And all we needed was determination." Abomasnow stayed silent for a second. "Oops, wrong game. I meant, all we needed was to believe in ourselves and give it our all, while thinking about the innocents that nasty bird could touch. After that, we started to get really famous, and our team grew. The team name then changed to Justice Prevails, one of the most organized rescue groups of the world. Now that's out of the way, time for the award."

As soon as Absol passed Abomasnow the envelope, he opened it.

"And the award for Best Junior Team goes to…" before Abomasnow announced the winner, about 8 Doublade floated down from an air vent and surrounded the room. Then a Honedge floated from the event, holding a strange purple orb. It went in front of Abomasnow's stand and faced the nominees and supporters, holding up the orb. The orb spread its purple aura all over the room, and then the orb disappeared into thin air.

"All your moves, abilities and items have been disabled. And don't even think about rushing up to attack us, my guys will beat you to it," Honedge informed everyone.

"Okay, let's make this easy for you. Who are you and what do you want with us?" Sylveon demanded.

"Let me make it easy for YOU. The name's Honedge, and someone in this rescue team, Justice Prevails, put away my father, Aegislash the Slasher. Who here is Member 4677843?" Honedge asked. The nominees and supporters started whispering to each other.

"If no-one will step forward, we'll just start interrogating and possibly eliminating you one by one. Let's start with the Charizard, he's got eyes like a mediocre hero," Honedge said, as a Doublade grabbed the orange dragon by the arm.

Pachirisu and Electrivire watching back home were shocked.

"We need to get down there and save everyone. We're the only ones in Justice Prevails who can," Pachirisu gasped.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" Electrivire asked, worriedly.

"Don't sweat it, Elec. I'm all better. I've got it all out of me anyway," Pachirisu answered, pointing at the pots, pans and vomit bags which all have throw up in them. Pachirisu jumped off the couch, totally refreshed. Electrivire and Pachirisu both decided to stock up on X Attacks, X Defenses and other items, then got outside into Pachirisu and Emolga's SUV.

 **X-X-X**

Emolga, Pachirisu's team-mate in the team "Electriclones", was sitting at a table with Team Twins, Plusle and Minun.

"It's getting intense…" Emolga mumbled.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do? Everything we use to save other Pokemon is disabled," Minun grumbled.

"I'm going in," Emolga said.

"Emolga, this is hardly the time for humour!" Plusle scolded.

"I'm serious. If I can be a hero in front of the whole of Justice Prevails, I'll be more recognised and this whole torture will be over," Emolga explained, gliding off his seat and in front of Honedge.

"Hey there. I think you should grab your sword guards and get out of here right now," Emolga demanded. Honedge started gently laughing.

"Lemme get this straight. You want us to leave?" Honedge laughed. "Alright guys, pack up, we're leaving! Cos this little kid asked us nicely, you know!" he chuckled sarcastically, then slapped Emolga.

"But with those sort of guts to come up and ask us to leave, maybe YOU are member 4677843!" Honedge shouted, putting Emolga's hands behind his back, as 5 Doublade surrounded Emolga and separated themselves, then glowing blue which showed that they were going to use Sacred Sword.

Suddenly, a gigantic electric blast rocketed from a vent in the wall towards the 5 Doublade. A certain Pachirisu crawled from it, and then a certain Electrivire crawled out, both landing on the ground.

Pachirisu ran across the room and helped Emolga.

"Pachirisu? I'm so glad your here," Emolga screamed, hugging his teammate.

"Don't thank me yet, Emolga. There's still them left," Pachirisu answered, pointing at the remaining Doublade, and Honedge. Electrivire plodded over to Honedge and blocked his way, protecting Team Electriclones.

"Don't hurt Pachirisu or Emolga," Magmortar shouted.

"Oh, Emolga? Don't you mean member 4677843?" Honedge replied.

Emolga pulled an evil grin and pushed Electrivire out of the way, then put his hands up.

"Yep, you got it. I'm the one who put your father away, cos he's a low life like you," Emolga said.

"HE'S LYING!" the nominees and audiences gasped and looked in Pachirisu's way, who claimed that Emolga was lying.

"I'M member 4677843!" Pachirisu screamed.

"Don't take the pounding for me, Pachirisu. I'M member 4677843!" Emolga answered.

"No, I'M member 4677843!" Electrivire said.

"No, I'M member 4677843!" someone in the audience said.

"No, I'm member 4677843!" Team Twins both said.

"No, I'm member 4677843," Absol and Abomasnow both said.

"NO, I'M MEMBER 4677843!" everyone else said.

"ENOUGH!" Honedge bellowed, shooting a Flash Cannon at Absol. Absol fell into the wall, then fell onto the ground.

"For the record, I am not 45777843," Sylveon nervously reassured her.

When no one was looking, Pachirisu fired a Discharge, causing every Doublade to faint, then fired an Electro Ball at Honedge. Emolga then went up and kicked Honedge, then grabbed it at the sides.

"Make sure to say hi to your dad for me, because you'll be with him for a long time in the big house," Emolga smirked, throwing Honedge onto the ground.

 **X-X-X**

"Now that that's been over with, the effect of the purple orb wore off and Absol has recovered, let's see who the winners are," Abomasnow smiled, pulling out the paper from the envelope.

"And the Best Junior Team Award goes to…Emolga and Pachirisu of Team Electriclones!" Abomasnow announced.

Emolga and Pachirisu both gasped and went up to the stage to collect their award. Abomasnow made way for the team to stand behind the stand.

"Man, this was totally unexpected. We've worked really hard to get to this point and we're not going to stop now," Pachirisu said through the microphone. Everyone did a standing ovation at Pachirisu's quote.

"And I couldn't have done it without Emolga. Emolga is someone to keep me going and confident when I feel inflated. Our team is still going strong, and there's no way we're going to back down now!" Pachirisu finished. The crowd cheered and clapped again, as Emolga hugged Pachirisu.

 **I guess this was more of a friendship pairing, but it's still as cute, right?**

 **Hint to next chapter: Ash x Mairin. No wait…that's wrong…**


	54. Serena x Alain: XEvolutionShipping

**he people of my mind are having this constant debate on the plot for this chapter. They** **'re also having a constant debate on if Saitama could win in a fight against Goku in their full potential, but that's not important right now. This chapter is sort of a work-in-progess and the final piece in one. Please don't attack me for this. .-. Now it's time to answer the questions about the questionable age of Alain I chose in this story. In my head-canon, Alain is about 15 and I make all the characters in my story 4 years older than they are. The reason for this is that trainers like Ash, Serena and Mairin are 10, and 14 is the supposedly right age to date. Now, an ending to a long introduction. THE STORY! :D**

 _Serena: 14_

 _Alain: 19_

Serena didn't even get to reveal her feelings. Ash had left Kalos to go back home and Serena didn't even get to confess her love. And Clemont and Bonnie had gone off to an electric type camp in Johto. Still, she continued her quest to be Kalos Queen. She's been trying for 4 odd years already, her hope was starting to perish. She started to head back home.

When she was walking, a Charizard landed in front of her with a familiar adult riding the Charizard. He got off the fiery dragon and walked up to the depressed teenager.

"Oh, hey Alain," Serena sadly greeted.

"Trouble in paradise?" Alain asked.

"I've never actually confessed this to anyone before, but I had a crush on Ash, but I lost him. And Clemont and Bonnie went away to Johto," Serena explained.

"Well, maybe helping me would cheer you up. We're off to venture for the Tyranitarite. Ever since I found out my Tyranitar could Mega Evolve, I've been overwhelmingly interested in where to find its Mega Stone," Alain replied. Serena smiled and got on Charizard's back. Alain got on in front of her and set for the skies.

 **X-X-X**

They landed on a swirly mountain. Well, not on top of the mountain. The mountain was huge and roomy, so it wasn't surprising that so many Pokemon wanted to live there. What they used as a staircase swirled around the mountain, and this path was pretty narrow.

Charizard, Alain and Serena all ran across the path. It was a long run; the mountain was really high up. They had to get past constant numbers of Pokemon, but finally they got at the top. There the Mega Stone was, at the back of the top of the mountain, but the space on the mountain was so big it was if there were thousands of Pokemon living on it. And what was frightening was, they were all fully evolved. But realistically, there were 12 Pokemon. Beedrill, Butterfree, Typlosion, Torterra, Tentacruel, Gengar, Garchomp, Zorark, Steelix, Serperior, Arbok and the strongest out of all of them, Camerupt.

"This is bad…" Serena murmured.

"Don't worry, just get out all of your Pokemon. We can handle this," Alain assured. Serena threw out her Pokeballs, letting out Delphox, Pangoro and Sylveon. Charizard, was already out and was still in his Mega form, so Alain threw out the rest of his Pokeballs, letting out Metagross, of course Tyranitar, Weavile, Bisharp and Unfeazant.

Everyone ended up in a heated battle for their lives. Tyranitar was throwing Serperior off the mountain, Delphox defeated Steelix and Torterra, Typlosion jumped on Mega Charizard, but Mega Charizard pushed Typlosion off the mountain with Flamethrower. Pangoro wound up fist fighting a Gengar and Garchomp, and luckily he won. Unfeazant was in a sky battle with Butterfree and Beedrill, and of course he had an easy type advantage. Weavile defeated Zorark. Now there were only two Pokemon left to fight. Camerupt and Tentacruel.

Suddenly, a boy who looked about 12 floated down from the sky onto the ground behind Camerupt and Tentacruel.

"I want this to be a 2 on 2 battle. If you don't listen to me, I'll turn all your Pokemon into stone," the boy threatened.

"What are you, Medusa? You can't do that," Alain mocked. The boy simply smiled and put a hand out at the fainted Zorark, completely turning him into stone, then throwing him off the mountain with some sort of psychokinesis powers. Alain and Serena were in shock, and returned all of their Pokemon except for Charizard and Delphox.

"We should be thankful. He can turn things into stone, and he could turn all of us into stone then just throw us off the mountain. In a way, we got lucky," Alain said.

"Indeed," the boy smiled.

"Great, now you put that idea into his head," Serena muttered under her breath.

"I am Jay, Guardian of this mountain. Therefore, I can throw off anyone who I don't approve of being here, but I'm going to make you a deal. I see you're here for the Tyranitarite, so I'll battle you for it. If you lose, I can turn you into stone," Jay said. "If you don't take the deal, simply leave and we won't say anything else."

Alain was hesitating, but he really needed the Tyranitarite.

"Alain…I don't think it's worth it. If we lose this battle, we'll…practically die," Serena frowned.

"We have to battle him. I need that Mega Stone. And I won't lose to a wannabe Yvetal in its own movie," Alain growled.

"So it's a deal," Jay grinned, touching his Mega Scouter sitting on his eye. Now Camerupt, Mega Evolve!" The red scouter glowed blue, and so did Camerupt. After the Mega Evolution had taken place, Camerupt had a whole new and bigger form. The also newly Mega-Evolved Charizard was looking at Mega Camerupt with worry.

"Don't worry, Camerupt may be powerful but you outrank him on the speed chain by a mile," Alain assured Charizard.

"Camerupt, use Flamethrower at Charizard!" Jay commanded. Camerupt obeyed and breathed out a stream of powerful fire.

"Charizard, dodge," Alain said calmly. Charizard flew upwards remaining in the same pose and avoided the harmless fire attack.

"This fool clearly doesn't know anything about type advantage and disadvantage," Alain smirked.

"We'll see who the fool is," Jay answered. "Tentacruel, use Hydro Pump on Delphox!" Tentacruel let out his tentacles and let out a powerful stream of water out from the bottom.

"Delphox, use Psychic!" Serena shouted. Delphox's eyes turned purple and surrounded the water blast in purple aura, then sent it up and back at the squid.

"I'm only getting warmed up!" Jay bellowed. "Earth Power, Camerupt! Now!" Mega Camerupt stomped one of his feet on the ground, causing tiny eruptions in the earth on the way to Charizard.

"Escape that petty attack in the ground," Alain quietly commanded. Charizard sprung off the ground and went flying through the air.

"Now use Dragon Claw on that slow plump of coal!" Alain shouted. Charizard zoomed straight for Camerupt, but that's when Jay came in.

"Now Tentacruel, get in front of Camerupt and use Hydro Pump!" Jay shouted. Tentacruel floated in front of Charizard's face and released a current of rushing water at Charizard before he could actually attack, blasting the dragon back to his position.

"I did not see that coming," Serena murmured.

"We underestimated him," Alain said.

"Indeed you did. I wasn't even doing my best at the start of the battle, only to get you to let your guard down," Jay confessed.

"We gotta keep our guard up! Charizard, keep flying in the air while firing Flamethrowers at both of 'em!" Alain commanded. The Mega Charizard X jumped into the air and let his wings carry him around the air, while firing long, fiery blasts at Camerupt and Tentacruel. Camerupt was trying to dodge, but being one of the most slowest Pokemon in the world, the fire attacks just kept hitting him, while it was easy for Tentacruel to dodge every attack. Charizard landed on the ground, tired.

"Tentacruel, use Protect! Camerupt, use Earthquake!" Jay shouted.

Tentacruel surrounded himself with a forcefield while Camerupt stomped his foot twice, creating an earthquake which only effected Charizard and Delphox.

"Damn! Charizard's too tired to dodge! I NEED THAT TYRANITARITE! I NEED IT!" Alain yelled, running towards the stone, sitting on a rock stand at the back of the mountain.

"THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL! DON'T YOU DARE!" Jay yelled back, getting in his way, but Charizard managed to rise up into the sky and fire a Flamethrower at him. Jay looked at the fire heading his way and turned it into stone, but he was distracted by the Flamethrower and Alain managed to get the Mega stone. Alain sighed and clutched the stone in his fist, then backflipped off the mountain, just through high pressure of risking getting turned into stone.

"ALAIN!" Serena screamed, running past Jay and jumping down, managing to grab Alain, but they were still falling. Charizard would have helped, but he was so tired that he actually fainted, transforming back into his original form.

Both of them landed on the road, with an oncoming truck heading straight for them. Unfortunately, the truck never stopped. It never stopped…it never stopped…it stopped…but it was too late.

 **X-X-X**

Alain and Serena found themselves in a shiny area with pillars at the side. They were walking on a glass floor. They didn't know where they were, but they just kept walking. They walked and walked until they found a staircase. They of course climbed it out of curiosity. They were then standing on a platform, and they couldn't believe what they were see. A certain godly Pokemon stopped staring at the sky and looked down on the humans.

"Arceus?" Alain asked. Arceus just stared at them.

"Arceus, the Pokemon who created the universe?" Serena asked.

"Ah, so you know about me," Arceus said, although clearly knowing that they do. "Welcome to the Hall of Origin. Although, you normally wouldn't have been transported here because of your actions," Arceus boomed, glancing at Alain.

Serena and Alain choked back their tears of fear of nearly being banished to a hell-like place by a God-like Pokemon because they were too full of questions.

"A-actions?" Alain stammered.

"Actions. Deeds. Good actions. Wrongdoings. Sins. I've seen it all," Arceus replied. "I have watched over every single person and Pokemon and I haven't stopped. You, Alain, displayed lust by how you charged for the Tyranitarite and intentionally fell off the mountain with no sense of death, and Serena fell off the mountain also," it explained. Alain and Serena kept repeatedly shaking. Alain noticed he wasn't holding the Tyranitarite, although he was when he died.

"Your little stone was crushed by that truck along with you and Serena," Arceus told Alain, noticing he was looking for the Mega Stone. Arceus spawned another Tyranitarite in front of its mouth, then the stone floated towards Alain.

"Part of life is not only pushing yourself, but knowing when there are limits, for example a life and death situation like yours," Arceus told them. "Understood?" Alain and Serena nodded.

 **X-X-X**

Alain and Serena both found themselves opening their eyes and waking up. They were in a hospital in the same bed. Nurse Joy walked into their room. There was a panel recording their heartbeats at both the sides of the bed.

"You both are very blessed to have survived that crash," she said, writing something down on her clipboard.

 _"Except we didn't,"_ Alain and Serena both thought. "Um, I thought the Pokemon Centre only looked after Pokemon," Serena asked.

"Kalos Pokemon Centres look after everyone," Nurse Joy replied. "Please stay put while we determine how long you will have to stay here." And with that, Nurse Joy left.

Alain looked at Serena. "Hey, I'm sorry you had to die because of me. Your heart was in the right place," Alain frowned.

"Alain, Serena, you have a visitor," Nurse Joy called. A certain supernatural child walked up to the hospital bed.

"JAY?" Serena screamed, with her and Alain's body perking up.

"Relax, guys. I'm sorry," Jay sighed. "This is all because of me. My turning-into-stone and psychic abilities gave me a big head, and I started to misuse it. Didn't think it would come into this. This may sound crazy but…I had a talk with Arceus that made me realise what I had done…"

"Wait, you died too?" Alain questioned.

"Let's just say I was standing too close to the edge of the mountain," Jay answered, shifting his eyes to the left. He held out his hands and a Tyranitarite was on it.

"Wait, I don't want it. That stupid Mega Stone is partly the reason this all happened," Alain grunted.

"Remember this isn't the same Mega Stone you died for. Arceus gave you this one himself, did he not?" Jay asked. Suddenly the Mega Stone had a light shine on it. Alain followed this light all the way through the window and stopped when it shone through the highest clouds in the sky.

Alain smiled and held out his hand. Jay leaned over and dropped the stone in his hand.

"Alain, you finally got your Tyranitarite!" Serena grinned.

"I did…" Alain answered, with Serena resting her head on Alain's shoulder.

 **No Gods, rocks or supernatural beings were harmed in the making of this chapter. The middle of the plot of this story was inspired by the truck scene and the events after it from the movie Bruce Almighty. Sure, this chapter is more dramatic than romantic, but at least it brought Alain and Serena closer. :)**

 **Hint for next chapter: Pokemon in** ** _feuds_** **must have powerful** ** _aura,_** **amiright?**


	55. Lucario x Zangoose: StaySharpShipping

**Greetings! It is I, the great matthewpowel, here to bring you another epic chapter. Cool intro, huh? Anyway, time to do this.**

 _Lucario: 18, Male_

 _Zangoose: 18, Female_

Lucario walked down the isle arm-linked with a Zorark. Zorark led Lucario onto the podium. Since Slowking passed away, Lucario was next in line for the throne.

Lucario stood in front of the throne facing the many other Pokemon waiting for him to become king. Zoroark got out a shining gold crown.

"With authority from the original king of the Pokemon Kingdom, tis mine pleasure to crown Prince Lucario king of this…" Zoroark started, when suddenly multiple Spiritomb kept teleporting around the room and fired several Shadow Balls everywhere. Lucario gasped and fired a Flash Cannon at one, and it was defeated, but there were too many to take down.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Zoroark screamed. Then the original Spiritomb appeared, it was a shiny.

"Either kicketh the bucket as a king who didn't doth anything or giveth up the crown and moveth to another dimension," the shiny Spiritomb growled, somehow opening what looked like a black hole.

Multiple tiny Spiritomb came charging at Lucario and Zoroark, and Zoroark protected Lucario, enduring every attack they threw at her.

"Escape, Lucario! Forget the crown, and forget me! Save yourself!" Zoroark cried. Lucario grunted and jumped over the crowd of baby Spiritomb and leaped into the portal before it closed.

 **X-X-X**

The portal opened in another dimension, and Lucario fell from the air into the road, where a Raichu was riding an oncoming Rapidash. The Rapidash gasped at the Lucario lying on his belly on the road and stopped at the last minute.

"Funny place to take a nap, huh? Go scratch, man!" the Raichu loudly complained.

"I've nev'r hath heard of this sort of slang ere. Telleth me sir, whither doest t originate from?" Lucario mysteriously asked.

"I don't have time for this, see? Now don't you have some eggs to lay, man?!" Raichu screamed, turning the Rapidash around Lucario and continuing to wherever they were going. A Zangoose then came walking down the sidewalk. It looked like she was on the phone.

"Yeah, 4 pizzas to that exact adress. Write it down, dude," she said. Lucario skipped onto the pavement and got in front of the oncoming Zangoose.

"Drinks? Dunno. Maybe…uhh…" Zangoose started, when she bumped into Lucario.

"Greetings, ma'am. Would thee beest so kind as to showeth me around?" Lucario asked.

"Can you hold for a min, Garboder?" Zangoose hissed on the phone, putting the opposing speaker on hold. She then looked up and angrily pushed Lucario.

"Do you mind, bro? I'm on the phone!" Zangoose growled.

"Please beest so kind as to pr, ma'am, but I has't not hath heard of a phone," Lucario asked, confused.

"I don't know if you're mental or just young with an old body, mate, but I don't have time for this crap," Zangoose sighed aggressively, shoving past Lucario and pushing him with one claw into a hole in the road. Lucario fell and came face to face with 3 Trubbish, then they woke up. Lucario gasped and tried to climb up out the hole, but it was no use. There were 3 Trubbish there, and if they sprayed any poisonous gas, it would ruin Lucario's lungs if he breathed it in.

"ARCEUS DAMMIT!" Zangoose gasped, diving into the hole and backing off the Trubbish. But they weren't threatened.

"Back off of him!" Zangose threatened them, batting them away with Close Combat and making them back off. They quickly fainted from the physical pain. Zangoose turned to Lucario.

"Now let's get out of here," Zangoose grinned, pointing at her friend Swellow who was poking her head in the hole. Swellow drived in and let Zangoose and Lucario jump on her back, then she flew out of the hole and took them to her house. Zangoose noticed that her phone was still in the fur in her body, so she picked it out and put it to her ear.

"Sorry, bro, can you hold a little bit longer?" Zangoose asked Garboder on the phone.

Swellow dropped them off at her house, then they went inside where two other friends, Blaziken and Machamp, were sitting on the couch. Swellow plopped herself on the couch and so did Zangoose. Lucario just decided to sit on the ground.

"So, what art we doing?" Lucario asked when Zangoose was on the phone ordering drinks.

"We're watching MMA Match #1: Hawlucha the Luchador vs Hitmonlee the Hitman!" Blaziken answered.

"And what doest MMA standeth for?" Lucario questioned curiously.

"Mixed Martial Arts. When Pokemon throw down some poor backsides of scrubs," Machamp smirked.

"Hey Machamp, didn't you use to be a wrestler back in the day?" Blaziken inquired.

"Yes, but I retired, but I still got guns like a Golem," Machamp proudly claimed, flexxing his triceps.

The door then knocked. "Ah, that must be the pizza," Zangoose grinned, walkng over to the door and opening it for Garboder to give her the pizzas and drinks. Garboder then waved and closed the door.

"So, I wasn't expecting to have a 5th party, so Shakespeare over here can share my pizza," Zangoose said, carrying the pizza boxes and 5 fizzy drinks. She dumped the pizza boxes on the table with the drinks, then sat down on the couch. "Machamp, fire it up," Zangoose said. Machamp grabbed the remote and switched on the TV to the MMA Match. A Zebstrika was the ref.

"Welcome to MMA Match, the first battle of the tournament! Today, we have the Mexican wrestling hawk, Hawlucha, against the fighting defense machine, Hitmonlee!" Zebstrika lively annoucned. Hawlucha jumped into the ring with dramatic fighting poses, and Hitmonlee jumped into the ring, crossing his arms in a mature sort of way.

"Ready…" Zebstrika said, galloping into a chair close to the ring. Then he blew his whistle to signify that the match has started.

Zangoose and her friends were eating anxiously as they were fighting. Hawlucha started his first attack by jumping out at Hitmonlee with a High Jump Kick, and Hitmonlee…caught it?

Machamp widened his eyes and spat out his Hill Dew. Catching a very powerful attack was rare, even for an adult-like fighter like Hitmonlee.

When Hitmonlee caught it, he just kicked Hawlucha back to his spot on the ring. Then he launched his own High Jump Kick at Hawlucha, but Hawlucha countered with his own High Jump Kick.

They both landed on opposite sides of the ring, and Hawlucha ran towards Hitmonlee with Karate Chop, but Hitmonlee merely moved out of the way. Hawlucha was quite predictable.

"Hawlucha is quite predictable, is that gent not?" Lucario remarked between bites.

"Of course he is, if he keeps going like this, he's never going to win," Blaziken replied.

Hawlucha just kept throwing out casual attacks, but Hitmonlee kept dodging. Hitmonlee soon let his guard down and Hawlucha threw out a Flying Press at him, pinning him to the ground. Hawlucha kicked him off and got back up on his feet. Hawlucha kept throwing out attacks, and Hitmonlee kept dodging while flipping him the Pidgey at the same time.

"Alright, now he's just taking the piss," Zangoose moaned between bites.

"There's no way in the Reverse World that Hawlucha is going to win," Machamp groaned. "I've seen this all before."

Hitmonlee grabbed Hawlucha then threw him into the air, the jumped and used Rolling Kick, smashing Hawlucha in the face making him fall to the ground, completely unconsious.

"Well, there you have it, folks? Hitmonlee was just too MLG for Hawlucha!" Zebstrike sniggered. "Hitmonlee the Hitman wins!"

The friends had finished their pizza, and they were just now getting onto their drinks. Zangoose was struggling to open her can.

"May I holp thee thither?" Lucario offered, opening Zangoose's can with his paw spikes, but then he flashed open, made a big noise and erupted drink all over Zangoose. Zangoose's eyes turned red, then she growled at Lucario.

"Oh ho ho lief, that's lacking valor," Lucario said, trying not to laugh but failing miserably. "I apologise…"

Zangoose stepped towards Lucario threateningly, and raised her arms. Lucario's instincts made him cover his face, but then Zangoose hugged him, then held his face really tight.

"For someone who talks all weird, you're really fun," Zangoose grinned in a seductive tone. Zangoose pulled Lucario's face closer to hers, but Lucario wasn't pulling away. A familiar Pokemon then shouted Lucario's name and knocked the door. Zangoose angrily pushed Lucario down on the couch with his face and opened the door.

"Would mine valorous cousin Lucario beest hither at this fine moment?" she asked.

"Nope," Zangoose growled, but Lucario used Extreme Speed to rush to the door in one second.

"Indeed," Lucario smiled. "Zoroark."

"We hath called our top research team after the Spiritomb invasion, and we has't figured out a way to receiveth thee home! And thee can beest king! That is, if 't be true thee wanteth to," Zoroark grinned innocently.

Lucario got very excited and stepped forward, but then looked back at his new friends. They were all sad, especially Zangoose.

"That's excellent, Zoroark mine valorous cousin. But I passeth. A citizen life with Zangoose is better than a royal life without that lady," Lucario sighed, turning to Zangoose and hugging her.

Zoroark was silent. She didn't know what to say. But she came to a decision.

"Well enow Lucario, it's killing me... but... thee art mine cousin, and I respect thy decision," Zoroark replied, hugging Zoroark and closing the door.

"Lucario…mate…you didn't have to do that…" Zangoose frowned.

"I didst. I has't madeth many new friends hither... but I may has't hath lost one…" Lucario answered, when he got a sudden text alert. It was from no other than Zoroark.

"Don't worry, sirrah. We'll stayeth in contact," it said. Lucario smiled and put his phone away.

"I'm glad you're staying, Lucario. Accept this as a token of my appreciation" Zangoose grinned, winking. Zangoose went up to Lucario and kissed him lightly, then went upstairs.

"I'm going to have to break the 4th wall now. The author has GOT to stop inserting random kisses at the end…" Swellow sighed.

 **Shut up, Swellow. I've got a lot on my mind right now. XD. And yes, I will do a Christmas special. Just wait.**

 **Hint for next chapter: Edgy trainer x rookie trainer**


	56. Alain x Mairin: MarissonShipping

**I am happy to announce that I will be changing Pokemon Pairings** **' age system. The characters in my chapter will no longer have their age altered 4 years older. At least, not always. Their age will be altered for the sake of the pairing. But of course, I'm not going to make an older character younger than a younger character, e.g. Cynthia younger than Ash. XD. Anyway, let's get down to business. Happy Christmas! And I hope this Christmas special is enough to bring some joy to your miserable life. Heh, jk. Let's start reading!**

 _Alain: 15_

 _Mairin: 14_

It was nearly Christmas, and Alain and Mairin had recently been invited to spend Christmas at Serena's house. It wasn't worth the long walk if Alain had a Pokemon able to learn Fly. And he had two, Charizard and Unfeasant. He figured it should be Charizard to learn Fly, because it would be more convenient, as Charizard is almost always out of his Pokeball. Charizard WAS able to fly Alain to places without Fly, but Fly is only required for long distances. So he met a move tutor called Flynn, who taught him.

Alain had of course brought along Mairin with him to watch his Charizard learn Fly. IF his Charizard learns Fly, that is. They were all in Flynn's backgarden, and Mairin was sitting on the gate. Alain and Charizard were standing in front of Flynn, who had a Swellow next to him.

"Young trainer…" Flynn started.

"Call me Alain," the edgy trainer interrupted.

"Very well, Alain. I'm very glad that you came to me to help your partner learn Fly. My tutoring is 89% successful so you're in good hands," Flynn smiled.

 _"He certainly isn't 89% modest…"_ Alain thought, chuckling a little. Luckily, Flynn didn't notice and got down to business.

"Now let's see. In order for your Pokemon here to learn Fly, he must spread his wings and look at the sky and let the wind take him up. If this happens, your Pokemon will glow a light blue, signalling that he is doing it right. Swellow, will you demonstrate?"

Swellow stood up and opened his wings, then looked at the sky. He felt the wind surround him and he glew a light blue, then he took off and soared all around the backgarden, then landed in his original spot. Mairin and Alain clapped.

"See? Now you try," Flynn grinned. Charizard sighed and growled while jerking his head up to the sky, then aggressively spread out his wings. He then started grunting while jumping up in the air repeatedly. Alain did a facepalm, Mairin blushed in embarrassment and Flynn covered Swellow's eyes.

"Oh sweet Lord Arceus, give me strength…" Flynn growled. "You see, Charizard is trying too hard. His aura is filled with impatient and aggressive energy, he needs to relax. He's tense."

"I understand that now, but how will we get Charizard to relax?" Alain asked.

 **X-X-X**

Charizard was lying on a bed, in a spa. It was Pokemon Day, meaning that Pokemon are working there. A Gardevoir was massaging Charizard. She rubbed her small hands into her back. It felt as hard as stone. Gardevoir told Charizard in Pokemon language that he needed to relax. Charizard tried to relax, but he couldn't.

Gardevoir grabbed some massage oil off a table, then squirted it on her hands. Then she dabbed her hands on Charizard's back. Mistaking it for water in a paranoid sort of way, Charizard stood up on the bed and roared, the punched Gardevoir, making her soar all the way across the room. And Charizard was banned from the spa.

 **X-X-X**

Alain, Mairin, Charizard, Swellow and Flynn were inside a big, purple tent. A psychic type trainer was there, with a Medicham. Charizard, Medicham and the trainer were sitting on the floor.

"First, clear your mind," the trainer said. He sounded like the male Wii Fit Trainer. Charizard was just thinking about some of his battles. Medicham hit Charizard on the head, which made him instantly clear his mind.

"Now breath in and out," the trainer said, inhaling and exhaling himself. Charizard roared when he inhaled and exhaled.

"No, not roaring. Just simple, quiet sounds," the trainer grinned. "Ommm…Ommm…"

Charizard obeyed and let out tiny growls each time he inhaled and exhaled.

"Perfect! If you meditate correctly, you'll be completely relaxed!" the trainer praised.

 **X-X-X**

Charizard and Swellow both faced each other. They closed their eyes, looking up at the sky and spread their wings. Then they both glowed a blue light and soared up towards the sky. They opened their eyes and flew around the sky. Suddenly, they flew straight into a net. The net caught them. The flying Pokemon were in a net which were dangling from a familiar hot air balloon.

"WHAT THE…" Flynn screamed.

"Prepare for trouble, say goodbye!"

"And make it double, to these brats in the sky!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To announce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Alain growled and stepped foward with a Pokeball, and Mairin did the same. Flynn looked confused.

"Who are Team Rocket?" Flynn asked.

"They're evildoers who steal other people's Pokemon and use them for evil," Alain explained. "I don't want this on Christmas Eve, so just give us back our Pokemon."

"No! We will give these Pokemon to the boss and a raise will be our Christmas present!" Jessie answered.

"Unfezant, let's go!" Alain commanded, spawning Unfeasant out of her Pokeball.

"Flabebe!" Mairin shouted, spawning Flabebe out of her Pokeball.

"Crobat!" And Flynn's Crobot was the last Pokemon to be summoned. All of the 3 Pokemon floated up so they were face-to-face with Team Rocket. Team Rocket sent out Gourgeist and Inkay, and Meowth was the 3rd Pokemon.

"Cut those threads! Use Air Slash!" Flynn demanded. Crobot aimed at the net and released razor sharp feathers.

"Psybeam!" James commanded. Inkay aimed for the attack and fired his own, exploding the Air Slash so it couldn't hit the net.

"Now you try, Flabebe! Use Razor Leaf!" Flabebe fired razor-sharp leaves from her flowey, but Gourgeist exploded them with Dark Pulse. Charizard was trying to slice his way out of the net with his claws, but for some reason it wasn't working. Team Rocket must have used extra strong rubber instead of ropes. Charizard was looking depressed and was working himself up. If he was free, he would never be able to use Fly right now.

Alain growled and ran towards a light post, then climbed it. All of a sudden, a crowd pointing phones at Alain, a few police cars and some cops walked towards the light post.

"Young man, I demand you get down this instant!" Officer Jenny shouted through her megaphone.

"Alain, come on, just get down…" Mairin pleaded. Alain didn't listen and jumped up, grabbing the net. Next thing everyone knew, he was dangling from a net which was hanging from a hot air balloon going further and further up in the air.

"Gourgeist, knock that troublesome trainer off!"

"Okay Inkay, make his day!"

Gourgeist and Inkay floated to the same level of the net. Alain was back-to-face with them, hanging on for dear life.

"Ch-Charizard, I'll get you out, okay?" Alain frowned. Charizard was just staring at him with worry. Alain looked back at the floating Pokemon. They had evil in their eyes.

Inkay fired a Psybeam, and Alain climbed to the left. Gourgeist fired a Seed Bomb, Alain moved to the right. It took him a while to notice that the attacks were hitting on the trapped Pokemon. Alain moved back to his original spot.

"Don't you DARE hurt them!" Alain demanded. Team Rocket's Pokemon shurgged and fired their strongest attacks at Alain. Alain took them. The floating Pokemon just kept attacking until Alain may quit. But he didn't. He was starting to lose his grip. Charizard got more and more tense. The flying Pokemon fighting Inkay and Gourgeist could have helped, but they were paralysed with fear. There was multiple helicopters hovering towards the balloon. One flew a ladder at Alain.

"GRAB HOLD!" the pilot screamed. Meowth jumped onto the helicopter and make the pilot scream.

"MEOW!" Meowth screeched. The pilot was screaming and couldn't see where he was hovering. The helicopter gradually twitched in the air and went down into the ground, making a huge explosion. There was only one option left. Alain jumped off the net and fell down, making everyone gasp.

"Charizard, Mega Evolve! And use Flamethrower!" Alain called, touching his Mega Ring and Mega Evolving Charizard. Mega Charizard used Flamethrower. It soared through the holes in the net and straight towards Inkay and Gourgeist.

"Inkay, use Foul Play on a helicopter and reflect it!" James commanded. Unfezant, Flabebe and Crobat were finally able to move and moved upwards to avoid the flames. Inkay soared towards another helicopter and held it down while glowing black. The flames reflected off the helicopter, straight to the ground and straight to Alain. It hit him just as he hit the ground.

"Alain!" Mairin cried, rushing over and kneeling down at Alain, then holding his face. It wasn't moving.

"Alain, please say something…" Mairin pleaded. Flabebe, Unfeazant and Crobat, clearly out of anger and vengeance, threw out attacks on their own at the top of the net. The top of the net was left with cut edges, and Crobat's Gust finally broke the top of the net. The net fell off the hot air balloon and Mega Charizard and Swellow flew out of the top. Charizard used Dragon Claw and Swellow used Brave Bird, knocking out Gourgeist and Inkay. Jessie and James had to return them to their Pokeball.

Mega Charizard, Swellow, Flabebe, Unfezant, Crobat and the helicopters all hovered together.

"Altogether, guys!" a pilot said. At that moment, the helicopters fired their rockets, Charizard used Flamethrower, Swellow used Heat Wave, Flabebe used Razor Leaf, Unfezant used Air Slash and Crobot used Cross Poison. They all hit the balloon. It inflated and Team Rocket blasted off elsewhere, shouting their usual catchphrase.

Mairin was pleased that the trapped Pokemon was free, but she wasn't happy. Alain didn't show any signs of waking up. She started crying.

At the moment, a flash of red in the sky ringing the sounds of jingle bells was crossing by. A present came down and exploded into light, which came down on Alain. Suddenly, Alain's eyes started to move, then they opened. Alain then stood up.

"ALAIN! YOU'RE OKAY!" Mairin cried, hugging Alain tightly. Alain was aware of what happened. He just smiled and hugged Mairin back. The crowd went wild.

Officer Jenny walked up to Mairin and Alain. She cleared her throat. Alain then paid his full attention to the cop.

"Hate to interrupt, but what you did was very dangerous. Promise me you'll never do that again. You'd still be dead if it wasn't for…" Officer Jenny then stopped her lecture. She couldn't explain why Alain was revived. Everyone looked up at the glowing red light. It started to get more and more visible.

"Is that…a Delibird and 8 Stantler?" Alain asked, amazed. In fact it was. Delibird was in a slay, looking down at the earthlings. The Delibird let out a happy cry and waved down at them.

 **X-X-X**

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, ALAIN! THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE NOT DEAD IS BECAUSE OF THE BIGGEST COINCIDENCE IN THE WORLD!" Mairin screamed, holding tightly onto Alain.

"I've got to admit Alain, you've got a thing for dying in this series," Clemont said.

"What series?" Alain questioned.

"Never mind, let's open our presents." Clemont replied.

Ash got his present and opened it. It seemed to be a Dunsparce egg. The present said it was from Delibird.

"Man, I've always wanted a Dunsparce! How did he know? I don't know how he does it!" Ash exclaimed.

Serena unwrapped a present from Ash. It looked like a necklace with a Fire Gem.

"It's for Braixen to wear," Ash grinned. Serena was so flattered that her crush got her such a nice gift. She smiled at Ash and put it under her hat.

Alain and Mairin both unwrapped their presents at once. They both a Master Ball. The gift was from each other. They smiled and swapped presents.

"This might have been the most eventful Christmas, but it was probably the best one," Alain smiled.

 **Merry…Christmas? I guess you're tired of the 4** **th** **wall breaks now. Don't worry. There's certainly more to come.**

 **Hint for next chapter: When an edgy Eeveelution and a sunny Eeveelution get together (not Espeon)**


	57. Sylveon x Umbreon: MoonShineShipping

**As someone who is mostly inspired by reviews, I did find it kind of weird that I hadn** **'t received any reviews from the last chapters I published. But hey, that won't stop me from doing what I love. This was inspired by at sitcom called Bizzardvark. I hope you enjoy.**

 _Sylveon: (20, Female)_

 _Umbreon: (20, Male)_

Umbreon had filled out a form to do anything to win $3,000,000. Sylveon supported him in anything he did of course, as did their child Eevee. Umbreon wasn't afraid of anything he knew off. He would happy bury himself alive. Or jump through rings lit by fire. Or jump through rings of static electricity.

It was early in the morning, and Eevee was having a bowl of fruit for breakfast. Umbreon was just reading the newspaper. Since the news spread out that he was going to do anything to get rich, he had gotten famous. Right now, they weren't exactly sure if they were being secretly filmed.

Sylveon rushed into the kitchen and handed Umbreon a letter with her feelers.

"Umbreon, the letter of what you're supposed to do for 3 million has arrived!" Sylveon grinned with excitement. Umbreon gasped and used Psychic to make it float out of his wife's feelers and open it. The paper was taken out and Umbreon read it down to the bottom.

"You have to jump over a Sharpedo school!" Sylveon smiled. "There's no-one who can do it but you, right?"

Umbreon just stayed silent and hung his head down. Eevee stopped eating to listen to what Umbreon might have wanted to say.

"Umbreon?" Sylveon asked, confused. Umbreon sighed.

"Sylveon, Eevee, there's something I should tell you…" Umbreon groaned.

 **X-X-X**

A young Eevee with a necklace that looked like a crescent moon was chilling at the beach with his friend Trubbish. Trubbish looked at the sea and smiled. There was a Lucario on a jet ski far out in the sea.

"Hey Eevee, I dare you to swim across the water and ask that Lucario for a ride," Trubbish sniggered.

Eevee looked at Trubbish and nodded. Eevee was too courageous for his own good. He ran towards the sea and jumped. He made a big splash and did the doggy paddle. He wasn't far away from the jet ski, but then a Sharpedo popped up and scared Eevee. Eevee gasped and tried to get away, but Sharpedo grabbed Eevee by the teeth. Trubbish watched helplessly as Sharpedo attacked the little Eevee.

Eevee survived the attack, and everyone had found that he wasn't dead. However, he was asleep for about 2 hours and was covered in scars.

 **X-X-X**

"And that's what happened," Umbreon frowned. Eevee and Sylveon just had their jaws wide open.

"Umbreon, we're gonna help you get over your fear of Sharpedo," Sylveon smiled.

Umbreon jumped back in fright. "Are you sure? Cos you can't spell Sharpedo without 'pedo'," Umbreon gasped.

"Trust me Umbreon, we're coming home with that money," Sylveon stated confidently.

 **X-X-X**

Umbreon made his way up to his room. When he opened the door, targets shaped like Sharpedo were all on the wall. Umbreon screamed and jumped back. He could suddenly feel Sylveon behind him.

"Umbreon, use your moves on them," Sylveon was saying.

Umbreon was trembling although he knew they were just card. He took a step forward and fired a Shadow Ball at one target, resulting in it breaking into pieces.

Umbreon was certainly getting the hang of this. It all came down to one target. Umbreon was about to attack it, but then it actually roared. Umbreon gasped and ran past Sylveon downstairs.

"Well that could have gone better," Sylveon sighed.

 **X-X-X**

Sylveon had tried nearly a million ways to get Umbreon over his fear of Sharpedo, but nothing worked. It was the night before the big challenge, and Umbreon had refused to do it, even if it meant ruining his reputation as a daredevil and losing the money. Umbreon was about to call them to say he wasn't doing it, but Sylveon pleaded Umbreon to give her one last chance.

Umbreon went to bed, and Sylveon made him sleep with a sleeping mask and earphones hooked up to a phone with a recording of Sylveon's last chance at getting Umbreon to do the dare.

The recording played and it was Sylveon's voice. _"Hey there, Umbreon. Do you prefer Umbre or Reon?"_

"Umbre, I guess," Umbreon answered.

 _"You got it, Reon,"_ the recording replied. The sleeping mask was blue so Umbreon could imagine the blue waters on the beach.

 _"Close your eyes and imagine you're on a beautiful beach with sand castles, snapping crabs and Pokemon on jet skis,"_ the recording of Sylveon said. Umbreon relaxed and happily sighed.

 _"And when you walk to the ocean to take a dip, you meet a Sharpedo,"_ Sylveon's recording said. Umbreon gasped and curled up into a ball.

 _"You're right, this is fun! The Sharpedo is your friend. Say hello,"_ the recording told Umbreon.

"H-hello…Mr. Sharpedo…" Umbreon quietly greeted.

"Now you will hear lovely snapping Sharpedo in their natural habitat," the recording chirped, and sounds of roaring Sharpedo played. Umbreon was no longer relaxed, he was tense. He had it. He threw the sleeping mask on the floor, grabbed the ear plugs out of his ears, and flung the phone on the floor by the earphones, rendering it broken. Then Umbreon ran out screaming. Somehow, the rest of the recording played.

 _"Congratulations, you're cured! Please return the phone, it's my mothers!"_

 **X-X-X**

"Umbreon!" Sylveon screamed, running over to Umbreon. Umbreon was about to tell the managers that he was giving up on his dare.

Umbreon turned his head to Sylveon with a sad expression on his face.

"You have to come with me! It's an emergency!" Sylveon panted.

Umbreon was then starting to panic at Sylveon's emergency. Sylveon ran outside and Umbreon followed close behind.

Sylveon lead Umbreon all the way to the beach. For some reason, there was a big audience there.

"Where's the emergency?" Umbreon asked.

"There was no emergency!" Sylveon replied. "I tricked you into come out here so you couldn't cancel!"

"No," Umbreon frowned, but an old friend stopped him. Someone he knew since he was a little Eevee.

"Do it, Umbreon," he said.

"Garboder…" Umbreon said. Umbreon turned to the snapping Sharpedo forming a line to a floating platform.

"THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS!" Umbreon shouted. Umbreon ran and ran and ran until he was able to absolutely soar above the angry sharks, but he was starting to fall before he could reach the platform. The crowd gasped, until Umbreon landed on a Sharpedo and sprung off it, continuing to jump across the Sharpedo. The crowd cheered when he was in the air and cheered even louder when he landed on the platform!

A Fearow picked him up with his feet and carried it all the way back to the beach, and Umbreon went up to Sylveon and kissed her. A Bewear from the world record company grinned and ticked something on his clipboard.

A Flygon hovered towards the married couple with a check for 3 million dollars, then handed it to them. Umbreon grabbed and held it up in the air while standing up on his hind legs, triggering many screams and cheers from the crowd.

"Thanks, Sylveon, if it wasn't for you lying to me this never would have happened," Umbreon sniggered to Sylveon.

"Don't mention it," Sylveon laughed.

 **Sorry I've been away for so long. I had writer's block like you wouldn't believe. But don't worry, I'll always be here for you guys.**

 **Hint for next chapter: A scene which was part of the Volcarona movie intro**


	58. Korrina x Alain: MegaLoveShipping

**Support my YouTube channel. Matthew Powell. I** **'m the creator of a new series called Pixelated Fights. Just type that in cos there are a lot of Matthew Powells out there, Subscribe, share, like, comment, or just watch. And it was my birthday! 15!. And my hint wasn't that specific of course, but it was there if you look in closely. Yeah, that's it. Now let's celebrate another year with a new story.**

 _Korrina: 18_

 _Alain: 18_

Ever since Alain won the Kalos League, he had been receiving some pretty damn good recognition. He earned a ton of money and only earned more every time he breathed. He was never that interested in money, he just wanted to be someone. A hero. An idol.

Of course, he realised that he needed to do something with the riches he earned. So he decided to spend most of his money on an expensive luxury hotel. He made the right choice, it felt like the Hall of Origin. The beds were softer than a 10 Jigglypuffs, and the food could possibly make you literally die of great taste.

Alain always carried his money and his card in his wallet like most people, and he kept that in his pocket. That was never a problem…until now.

Alain was sitting outside his hotel in a huge crowd, watching a hilarious drama show live. He was so distracted, he didn't notice a Chimchar jump and land beside him him take his wallet purely out of curiosity. Alain never even noticed.

 **X-X-X**

Alain was watching his victory on catch-up on TV, when a worker for the hotel opened his door and came in rolling a trolley of delicious food he ordered. All very expensive.

"That'll be 40,000 Pokedollars in total, sir," the worker said.

"Oh, is that all?" Alain slightly grinned, reaching into his pocket for his money. And again. And again. Alain searched both pockets. The money wasn't there. Alain started to panic. Where was the money?

Before he knew it, Alain was being brutally thrown out of the hotel. The worker came out and took his scarf, jacket and shoes.

"These will pay for your food," the worker growled, and took his items of clothing inside, while taking the Pokeballs out of his jacket and throwing them at him.

 **X-X-X**

Alain sat against a brick wall and made a circle with his Pokeballs for a container of money. Alain still had his house and things, but could not afford to pay for anything else. The money which was stolen for him was all of the money he had.

People were rarely giving up their money to feed tramps on the street, and this was no exception. Alain couldn't believe how selfish people were.

Korrina came by on skates with Lucario by her side. She dropped 5 Pokedollars into Alain's circle of Pokeballs without looking. Alain thanked her in a deep voice, then automatically covered his mouth. Korrina and Lucario gasped in unison, then turned back. Korrina bent down and noticed that it was Alain.

"Alain, is that you?" Korrina asked.

"Um…" Alain quietly groaned. Korrina helped Alain stand up and started questioning him.

"What happened?" Korrina questioned. Alain sighed and told her all about losing his money, getting thrown out of an expensive hotel, losing most of his clothes and being resorted to a person on the streets begging for more money.

"That's terrible, but I know how to get you money!" Korrina grinned.

"You'll give me some?"

"Better!"

 **X-X-X**

Korrina and Lucario led Alain to a huge space of small shops and stalls selling items and a gigantic battle stadium.

There was a battle going on, with the company of a huge crowd. The battle had finished, and the Gardevoir collapsed.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle! Medicham wins, and the match goes to Isaac!" the referee announced.

The Gardevoir trainer sent it back to its Pokeball and walked off the arena.

"Now Manny and his Medicham are the current remaining champions of the Monadium Stadium! Who thinks they have what it takes to bring him down?" the referee openly asked.

"ALAIN DOES!" Korrina shouted out loud. As expected, everyone turned to look at her and Alain. Alain looked at Korrina with massive confusion.

"What?" Alain asked.

"You have this, Alain," Korrina smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. Alain slightly grinned and nodded. He stepped onto the arena and got out a Pokeball.

"Go, Bisharp!" Alain called, sending out a fierce Bisharp, who was sharpening his claws.

"Battle, begin!" the referee announced.

"Let's start with Thunder Wave, Bisharp," Alain commanded.

Bisharp obeyed and held his claw out, making an electric ring, then sending multiple electric rings at Medicham.

"Dodge it!" Manny shouted.

Medicham casually sprung over the Thunder Wave, then landed.

" _That was probably too predictable_ ," Alain thought. "Use Guillotine!"

Both of Bisharp's claws got sharper, then glowed blue. Bisharp charged at Medicham with his glowing claws.

"Dodge it!" Manny commanded. To her trainer's command, Medicham dodged. Bisharp just kept using Guillotine and Medicham just kept dodging rapidly.

"Use High Jump Kick!" Manny called. Medicham's knee glowed white, and then she attacked Bisharp with a powerful High Jump Kick. It was super effective, and Bisharp was blasted to the edge of the arena.

The crowd was going wild with surprise at the brutal attack Medicham delivered. It would take a miracle for Bisharp's type to survive it.

"Bisharp, no!" Alain shrieked. Bisharp was only barely moving, but he managed to get up.

"That's the spirit, Bisharp. Now use Focus Blast!"

"Use Focus Blast!"

Both Medicham and Bisharp fired a blue energy ball at the same time, and they both exploded at the centre. Medicham then fired 4 Focus Blasts. Bisharp ran both sides of the first 3 blasts to dodge them, then leaped over the last one.

"Great job, Bisharp! Now use Thunder Wave!" Alain praised.

Bisharp put her claw at Medicham's head, and fired an electric ring at her. Medicham was blasted and tumbled a few feet back. While the blast didn't necessarily hurt her, she got paralysed and could barely more.

"Use Iron Head!" Bisharp's head axe turned to sharp iron, and he repeatedly slashed the meditating Pokemon with relative ease.

"Now use Guillotine!" Bisharp's claws grew to a long extent, then - with no escape for Medicham - the sharp Pokemon gashed through Medicham with sharp force, resulting in a knock out.

"I can't believe it! Medicham is unable to continue, Bisharp wins the match! And now Alain is the current champion of the Monadium Stadium!" the referee cheered. Everyone else started cheering loudly, including Manny and Medicham. Manny walked up to Alain.

"Looks like you're the new champion. I hope you like money," Manny grinned, shaking Alain's hand and giving him what looked like a newly-printed card with his name and new job as an "entertainment battle trainer".

"Thanks, but it wasn't just me. It's Korrina, she's the one who got me off the streets and took me here," Alain grinned.

"Hey, it's fine," Korrina happily replied, playfully punching Alain on the shoulder. "What was I supposed to do anyway? Leave you begging for money?"

"Guess not," Alain laughed.

 **Well, I'm sorry I was away for so long. I guess I've just been struggling with this account, my YouTube account, my Google Plus account AND high school. I guess I have a lot on my mind. But don't worry, I haven't left you guys.**

 **Hint for next chapter: Ash is basically betraying Dawn.**


	59. Ash x Ursula: OutburstShipping

You might be wondering why my 30th and 50th chapters have changed. Well, due to violation of the rules, I've had to delete some author's notes. But don't worry, they'll always be the original 30th and 50th chapter specials! Now let's start reading. Obviously this will take place in Sinnoh.

Ash: 15

Ursula: 16

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Infernape obeyed and fired a stream of flames from his mouth at the target.

"Now use Mach Punch!"

One of Infernape's fists glowed white, then he ran up, jumped and destroyed another target with a powerful Mach Punch.

"Great job, Infernape!" Ash praised, giving Infernape a high five.

"Yeah, great work, Infernape. But it's probably too much work," a familiar voice said.

Ash curiously turned around to the voice. It was only Dawn and Brock with two laptops. They were both smiling sarcastically for some reason.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"We mean, not only do you not have a social life, but you're using your life just to work your Pokemon up to that big dream of yours," Brock answered.

"What, being a Pokemon Master? But I have to work up to it," Ash replied.

"Yeah, but you don't have a social life. Most of your friends are your Pokemon, and you rarely take breaks. You need to have some free time for a while," Dawn told him.

"I have free time. With my Pokemon," Ash grinned.

"No, Ash…that's training. You need to take a break from your Pokemon and spend some time for yourself. For example, I'm on this dating website 'You Caught A Lover'," Brock said, turning his laptop for Ash to see it. It was a profile page, with a profile pic with Brock with heart eyes. His nickname was TheHandsomeRock.

"I'm on this dating website too! I'm not that interested in meeting boys, although I've been talking to this really interesting person," Dawn smiled, turning her laptop for Ash to see a recent conversation between her - being named TopCo-ordinator with her profile picture being 5 rising stars - and another person - their name being MasterOfCo-ordinators with his profile picture being a penguin for some reason.

Ash sighed and sent Infernape back to his Pokeball. "Guys, you know I'm not interested in girls," he groaned.

"Okay, you don't have to online date anyone. You can just meet someone online and meet them in real life," Dawn suggested, finishing her conversation, logging out then giving the laptop to Ash. Ash growled and grabbed the laptop.

It wasn't like Ash. But he was kind of angry to feel like he was been forced to meet a girl. But what if they were right? What is Ash doesn't have a social life? Just one girl wouldn't hurt. After that, he'd smash the pathetic dating website in their lovestruck faces.

X-X-X

Ash sat on a bench and put the laptop at the side. Pikachu was standing on the bench arm. He noticed Ash's facial expression.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Ash sighed again. "Ugh…Pikachu, I have to meet some random girl I don't know just to satisfy my friends. This is never part of becoming a Pokemon Master."

"It might be," some random voice replied. It sounded like it was coming from behind a tree, but Ash was just looking around for the voice.

"Who's there? And why are you stalking me?" Ash called out. An older-looking boy with an emotionless facial expression came out from behind the tree and walked over to Ash with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not stalking you, kid," he said. He was a blondie with a black jacket and a red messenger bag hung around his waist.

"My name is Gladion, and you are naive, aren't you?" he said.

Ash looked at Gladion blankly, but also defensively. "Who are you to randomly pop-out of a tree and insult a guy in the park?" Ash asked.

"No need to get defensive, kid. I just have something to tell you," Gladion answered. "There's not a specific way to become a Pokemon Master, but the most certain way is to make some friends. Sure, have good Pokemon and catch a lot of them, but it doesn't end there. You can't do everything yourself. When you become champion, who are you going to celebrate with? Who are you going to train with when you run out of targets. Make new friends," he lectured.

"How would you know?" Ash curiously asked.

"Because I've met a Pokemon master before in my home region," Gladion slightly smiled while winking, and went off. Ash thought about what this mysterious person told him. He was probably right.

Ash looked back at his laptop. He noticed that he got a notification. Ash clicked on it, and it seemed that a girl online was interested in Ash's bored, yet detailed profile. Her username was Gabite4Life, with a familiar-looking Gabite as her profile picture. Ash got another notification. G4L messaged him. He clicked on the notification and looked at what the girl had to say.

The girl's message was, "I like your personality." Ash was slightly flattered and he replied with, "Thanks".

G4L messaged again, asking if he was single.

"Yes, but I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now."

"Then why do you have a You Caught A Lover account!"

"I was forced to by my friends. They want me to make more friends, that's all."

"I know what it's like to have to put up with idiots…"

"I don't think of them as idiots, they're just a bit pushy sometimes."

"I like you, PokemonM ster10. We should meet up IRL sometime."

Ash hardly knew this girl, nor did he know what she looked like, but he was already blushing.

"Yeah, maybe," Ash replied. "How about the Pokemon convention tomorrow?" he proposed.

"It's a date," Gabite4Life answered, then logged off.

X-X-X

It was the day of the Pokemon convention. It was held at the Pokemon Centre's basement. It was fully decorated with statues of different kinds of Pokeballs and Pokemon.

There were lots of trainers them. Many of them had laptops, and many of them were trading Pokemon via device.

Ash went down the stairs to the basement with Pikachu on his shoulder and looked around for his date. He didn't look where he was going and bumped into a familiar face. Said familiar face turned around to face Ash.

"Ash Ketchum?" the face spoke.

Ash opened his eyes then widened them. "Ursula? What are you doing here?"

"I made an arrangement to meet someone here online," Ursula answered.

"That's funny, so did I," Ash laughed.

"Mine's actually a date."

"So is mine."

Ursula started realising something. Their similarities were way too much to just be a coincidence. But she just let Ash keep talking.

"We've just been dating for a day, but I feel really close to her. We met on…"

"You Caught A Lover…?" Ursula nervously whimpered.

Ash just stared at Ursula. "Gabite4Life?"

Ursula stared back. "PokemonM ster10?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" they both wailed.

X-X-X

Ash and Ursula had went into a small corner so their conversation wouldn't be the centre of attention.

"I knew it was a bad idea," Ash frowned. "I thought I had actually found someone, but my friends were wrong all along."

"To not dating?" Ursula smiled, holding up a fist.

Ash smiled back. "To not dating," he replied, fist bumping Ursula. "But the most important thing is…"

"Nobody tells Dawn," they both agreed.

Sorry I'm taking too long with these chapters, I've been busy with school and my YouTube account. Check it out, I do a series called Pixelated Fights, where I research and animate fictional characters.

Hint for next chapter: Furries


End file.
